Manual de gravidez
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Aquela poderia ser uma manhã como tantas outras. Mas não foi porque agora tenho uma filha recém adoptada, minha mulher está grávida e temos um cão. Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma.[fic DG Continuação de Penny a menina de sonho]
1. Prólogo

Fic de Rute Riddle

Romance/Humor  
Manual de Gravidez

**Sinopse**: Aquela poderia ser uma manhã como tantas outras. Mas não foi porque agora tenho uma filha recém-adoptada, minha mulher está grávida e temos um cão. Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma.

**Prólogo **

Bem, vamos por partes talvez assim eu consiga entender o que me aconteceu.  
Primeiro comecei a namorar com um Weasley, grande erro diriam alguns, certo, diriam todos, mas eu não achava. Sempre fui teimoso, e queria namorá-la e nada nem ninguém me iria impedir.  
A verdade é que o namoro se tornou muito mais sério do que alguma vez eu imaginei, e acabámos por casar.

Terá sido esse, o meu primeiro grande erro?

Não! Claro que não. Eu realmente queria casar com ela. Afinal quem não iria querer casar com Ginevra Weasley, a ruiva mais explosiva, bonita, delicada, teimosa, inteligente de todo o Mundo? Exacto, todos quereriam casar com ela, mas eu fui o primeiro.  
Durante bastante tempo tudo correu bem, excepto quando eu me apercebi que ela iria querer ter filhos. Pânico! Foi o que senti…muito pânico.  
Eu nunca jamais, em tempo algum queria um filho.

Então o que fiz?

1º - Tentei negar que ela o queria, até que Blaise Zabini me disse que ela certamente queria filhos.  
2º - Discuti com ela. E como sempre ela sempre ganha.  
3º - Disse que teríamos um filho, só precisava de me habituar à ideia, então para fazermos as pazes fomos jantar fora.  
4º - Penny. Menina órfã, que eu acabei por adoptar.

Não queria ter filhos, e adoptei uma menina por livre e espontânea vontade. Grande erro? Possivelmente, mas ao ver a felicidade nos olhos de Ginevra e de Penny entendi que não era tão mau assim, na verdade, foi BASTANTE bom.  
Mas como nada vem só….o que é que Ginevra me contou?

"-Estou grávida."

Oh felicidade suprema! Bem, não é sarcasmo porque eu realmente fiquei feliz. Mas admito, eu não entendi a grandeza daquilo tudo. Primeiro uma filha recém-adoptada de quase 5 anos, e uma gravidez.  
E já me esquecia….um cachorro!

E foi neste momento que meu "pesadelo" começou. Minha vida, antes harmoniosa e pacata não voltou. E eu tenho a certeza que nunca mais voltará.

Mas para ser mais explícito eu vou escrever os acontecimentos mais….assustadores por que passei, estou a passar e irei passar até ao final da gravidez de Ginevra Weasley.  
Homens deste mundo! Não engravidem uma Weasley. Querem saber porquê? Leiam os próximos capítulos e iram perceber como minha vida NUNCA mais poderá ser a mesma.

**Continua…..**

**N/A: esta é a continuação da short, Penny a menina de sonho. Não é exactamente o que eu tinha em mente no início, pois apenas tinha intenções de fazer uma outra short, e acabei por fazer uma fic.  
****É assim, eu não sei se será algo grande ou não, porque ainda nem acabei o primeiro capitulo…..e não sei com que regularidade vou poder postar, por causa da Faculdade.**

**Mas….quero reviews!!!!!! Ultimamente recebo poucos reviews…..nao é nada como antigamente….**

**Comentem!!!!!!  
****Excerto do próximo capitulo:**

"_-Potter?" – perguntou Penny fixando seus olhos nos meus. – "Harry Potter? Vou conhecer o Harry Potter?"_

_Oh bonito! Ela já ouviu falar do santo Potter. Ela está simplesmente encantada por saber que o vai conhecer. De tantas crianças do Mundo eu escolhi logo uma que adora o Potter._

_Nota mental: meu filho vai odiar o Potter assim que nascer. Vou certificar-me disso, pessoalmente._

**Ah! Eu meti Humor, mas eu não sou muito boa a escrever comedias, por isso não se admirem que não seja tão divertida quanto isso.  
****E é a primeira vez que escrevo algo do ponto de vista do Draco, portanto sejam gentis.  
****Mais? Hum…..dêem ideias…..uma situação cómica que pudera acontecer….já sabem, será durante a gravidez de Ginny.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**BEIJOS!!!!**


	2. Weasleys, Potter, Penny

**Capitulo 1**

**Weasleys, Potter e Penny**

Aquela poderia ser uma manhã como tantas outras. Uma manhã em que eu sentiria os lábios dela no meu pescoço beijando-me levemente, e as mãos dela no meu cabelo. Sim, realmente poderia ser uma dessas manhãs, mas não foi. Não foi de todo.  
E sabem porque não foi?  
Porque no dia anterior eu tinha adoptado uma menina de quase 5 anos, que de momento pulava em cima da minha cama.

"-Penny!" – murmurei levemente irritado, virando-me para o lado e enfiando a cabeça por baixo das almofadas. Atitude um tanto ou quanto infantil, mas que fez Penny gargalhar.  
"-É de manhã papá."

Ok! Que raio de magia tem a palavra papá que sempre que ela a diz com aquela sua vozinha doce eu arrepio-me todo. É quase o mesmo que Ginevra dizer "Amo-te."

"-Sim, Penny eu sei que é de manhã, mas ainda é cedo." – Murmurei sentindo a menina aninhar-se ao meu lado.  
Foi aí que eu abri os olhos e vi que Ginevra não estava na cama.  
"-Onde está Ginevra?" – perguntei para Penny que apenas sorriu e respondeu:  
"-Casa de banho."  
"-Oh! Certo."  
"-Que vamos fazer hoje?"  
"-Como assim Penny, o que vamos fazer?"

Mas Penny não me respondeu pois no segundo seguinte a porta da casa de banho abria-se e eu via minha mulher com a face mais pálida do Mundo a caminhar até à cama.

"-O que foi amor?" – perguntei claramente preocupado.  
Os olhos castanhos dela pousaram-se nos meus mas ela não me respondeu. Vi Penny aninhar-se no peito dela, e a menina fez exactamente a mesma pergunta que eu.  
"-A mamã apenas está mal disposta."

Fantástico! Agora Penny é o centro das atenções. Eu sempre fui o centro das atenções para Ginevra, e agora uma menina que nem tem 5 anos passou-me à frente.  
Admito, senti ciúmes. Eu realmente precisava de aceitar este negócio de ter uma filha.

Filha!

Foi então que olhei para o ventre de Ginny e me lembrei que ela estava grávida. Como poderia ter esquecido tal coisa?

"-Draco!" – chamou Ginny abanando a mão freneticamente em frente dos meus olhos.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Nós temos uma coisa importante para fazer hoje."  
"-Temos? E o que é?"  
"-Meus pais!" – respondeu ela simplesmente.

Certo, o que tinham os pais dela? Da última vez que vi estavam de perfeita saúde ambos, e por isso não precisavam de nenhuma atenção especial. Então qual era o problema?

"-O que têm os teus pais?"  
"-Não têm nada, mas eles precisam de saber das novidades." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, no momento em que Penny saiu do seu colo.  
"-Eu vou conhecê-los, mamã? Vou?" – perguntou ela feliz o que me fez rir, e puxá-la para o meu colo.  
"-Sabes Penny, tu certamente queres conhecer teus …. Avós, mas não garanto que queiras conhecer teus tios."

"-Eu tenho tios?"  
"-Oh sim! Ainda não te contei? Ginevra tem uns 50 irmãos." – Disse fazendo a menina rir e Ginevra bufar irritada ao meu lado.  
"-Não tenho 50 irmãos, coisa nenhuma, tenho apenas 6 irmãos."  
"-E o Potter!" – completei eu. – "Tu realmente acho que não vais querer conhecer o Potter."

"-Potter?" – perguntou Penny fixando seus olhos nos meus. – "Harry Potter? Vou conhecer o Harry Potter?"

Oh bonito! Ela já ouviu falar do santo Potter. Ela está simplesmente encantada por saber que o vai conhecer. De tantas crianças do Mundo eu escolhi logo uma que adora o Potter.

Nota mental: meu filho vai odiar o Potter assim que nascer. Vou certificar-me disso, pessoalmente.

"-O que foi?" – perguntou Ginny assim que ficamos sozinhos no quarto. Ou melhor, assim que Penny saiu do quarto a correr para se ir arrumar, pois estava ansiosa de conhecer o Potter.  
"-Nada!"  
"-Sabes Draco, tu não tens cara de "nada"!" – murmurou ela beijando-me.  
Eu sorri puxando-a para o meu colo, e enlaçando-a pela cintura.  
"-Como estás?" – perguntei num murmúrio ao ouvido dela.  
"-Bem, os enjoos passaram. Enjoos matinais, minha mãe sempre me falou deles, dizendo horrores, bem ela tem razão, não são coisas boas."

Eu ri levemente, passando com as mãos no cabelo dela, fazendo com que ela sorrisse e perguntasse em seguida:

"-Ciúmes do Harry?"  
"-Quê?"  
"-Eu vi como ficaste quando a Penny disse que estava ansiosa por conhecer o tio Harry."  
"-Ele não é tio dela. Ela vai ver que ele é um simples idiota."

Ginevra riu beijando-me em seguida.  
Sentia as mãos dela na minha nuca de modo a tornar o beijo cada vez mais profundo. Aproveitei o facto para me deixar cair para cima da cama, ficando deitado, e puxá-la mais para mim.  
Foi então que ela pousou as mãos em cima do meu peito e se afastou.

"-Mas…?" – murmurei confuso, sentando-me e olhando para ela.  
"-Agora temos uma criança em casa."  
"-Oh! Claro!" – disse desgostoso, antes de me levantar e caminhar até à casa de banho com o grande intuito de tomar banho.

Agora expliquem-me como minha vida pode ser a mesma? Se fosse ontem era certo e garantido que nós tínhamos feito amor depois de tal beijo. Mas agora temos uma criança em casa.

Como é que uma criança pode mudar tanto a vida de duas pessoas?

….

Segurava a mão de Penny com uma certa força, eu admito, mas não queria que ela corresse para o Potter assim que entrássemos na Toca.  
Afinal o que é que os irmãos de Ginevra iriam achar? Que minha filha gostava mais do Potter do que de mim? Oh! Nunca, nem pensar!

"-Bem, vou bater à porta. Estão os dois prontos?" – perguntou Ginevra olhando para nós sorrindo.  
"-Sim, bate logo."  
"-Sim, mamã, sim!" – respondeu Penny claramente ansiosa.

Vi quando a minha ruiva bateu na porta e engoli em seco. Aquilo iria ser mau! Só que eu não imaginava bem para quem!

…

"-Filha!" – disse Molly assim que abriu a porta e puxou a ruiva para dentro com um abraço apertado.  
Penny riu ao meu lado, o que me fez sorrir, e puxar a menina para dentro de casa.  
"-Olá Sra. Weasley!" – disse eu fechando a porta da Toca, e sentindo Penny encolher-se contra as minhas pernas.

Olhei em volta, vendo que por um motivo realmente estranho todos os irmãos de Ginevra se encontravam ali, com as respectivas mulheres e filhos. E o Potter também lá estava.  
"-Domingos!" – murmurei eu, odiando verdadeiramente os Domingos.

"-Mãe. Pessoal. Eu e Draco temos uma pessoa para vos apresentar." – Disse Ginevra voltando-se para toda a família, e saindo da minha frente de modo a todos verem Penny.

"-Oh! Eu sempre soube. O Malfoy tem uma filha ilegítima. Eu sempre te disse Ginny que não devias de casar com esse idiota." – Disse Ron, levantando-se e caminhando para ao pé de mim, com o dedo em riste.  
"-Ele não é idiota." – Disse Penny rapidamente, soltando-se de mim.  
"-Penny, vem cá." – Murmurei puxando-a de volta para ao pé de mim.  
"-Ele disse que és idiota. Mas….tu não és idiota. Meu papá não é idiota." – Defendeu-me Penny o que apenas me fez ainda gostar mais dela.

Admito, eu amo a Penny e muito.

"-Então és mesmo filha do Malfoy?" – ouvi uma voz perguntar, dando de cara com um dos gémeos.  
Olhei para Ginevra que se encontrava com os braços cruzados e com cara de zangada. Sorri meio de lado, e respondi:  
"-Sim, ela é mesmo minha filha, algo contra?"

Senti todos os olhares pousados em mim, e sabia que possivelmente em 10 segundos todos iriam saltar para cima de mim, literalmente.

"-Nós avisamos-te Ginny." – Disse o idiota do Potter aproximando-se da ruiva. – "Nós dissemos-te que ele não era a boa pessoa que tu sempre disseste que era. E aqui está a prova, ele tem uma filha. Uma filha! Sabes o que isso é? Ele tem uma filha e não é contigo."

Certo….eu queria bater-lhe a sério que sim. Mas Penny estava ali, não poderia bater no seu _ídolo _(note-se a ironia) pois ela iria odiar-me, e isso era uma das últimas coisas que eu queria. Afinal, ainda me estava a habituar a ela. Tinha-a em casa há menos de 24horas e já a adorava completamente.

"-Harry eu…."  
"-Tu devias de ter ficado comigo Ginny." – Disse o Potter pegando no braço da ruiva. – "Eu jamais de magoaria."

E foi então que tudo aconteceu. Penny afastou-se de mim, caminhou até ao Potter e deu-lhe uma canelada.  
Eu segurei a gargalhada, e Ginny apenas olhou em choque para a menina.

"-Olha aqui sua….sua…pirralha…" – disse o Potter.  
E naquele momento eu percebi o poder daquela palavra que eu próprio havia dito várias vezes aos sobrinhos da Ginevra.  
"-Tu não chamas isso à minha filha." – Disse eu e disse Ginevra exactamente ao mesmo tempo.

Penny olhou para mim e depois para a ruiva, e em seguida voltou a segurar-se às minhas pernas, percebendo que tinha feito algo errado.

"-Vocês não pensam não é? Só sabem falar! Criticar meu marido! Pois bem, eu vou contar-lhes uma coisa….Penny é filha do Draco sim! E MINHA! Nós adoptámo-la. Percebem agora? Adoptámo-la! Draco adoptou-a na verdade, sabendo que eu a adorava plenamente, e fê-lo em especial para me fazer feliz. Mas ele adora-a. E ela estava super feliz por vos vir conhecer, mas afinal Draco estava certo. Ela não iria querer conhecer os tios, pois esses foram todos rudes e idiotas com ela. E com Draco! Ele é meu marido, e eu juro que se mais alguma vez vocês o tratarem assim, eu nunca mais, mas mesmo nunca mais meto os pés nesta casa. Nunca!"

Vi quando Molly caminhou até à filha e lhe pousou a mão no ombro, dizendo:

"-Acalma-te querida. Ele falaram sem pensar, só pensaram em ti."  
"-Eu não preciso disso. Eu sou grandinha, sei tomar conta de mim. E sei quem Draco é." – Murmurou a ruiva cansada, como se tivesse dito aquela frase já vezes e vezes sem conta.

Bem, eu garanto que ela certamente o disse, afinal para se ter casado comigo eu sei que ela teve que o dizer a todos os seus querido e amorosos irmãos que eu sou boa pessoa.

"-Então, vocês adoptaram um menina?" – indagou Arthur, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que entramos, e baixando-se em frente a Penny. – "E uma menina muito bonita na realidade." – Completou o que fez Penny sorrir.  
Penny olhou para mim, com uma face levemente inquisitória e eu apenas disse:  
"-É pai da Ginevra….é teu…."  
"-Avô!" – completou o próprio, antes de sentir os bracinhos de Penny em volta do seu pescoço.

Olhava levemente feliz para a cena, é verdade estava feliz. Não me interpretem mal, não era por Arthur, apesar de ele e Molly serem os únicos Weasleys sensatos e me tratarem bem desde a segunda vez que me viram (na primeira quase me estrangularam, mas isso é outra história da qual não me gosto de lembrar); na verdade eu estava feliz por Penny. Feliz porque ela tinha também uns avós….e uns tios idiota, mas especialmente uns avós.

Senti a mão de Ginevra na minha, e voltei-me para ela encontrando-a com os olhos brilhantes.

"-Se, tu choras, eu vou embora." – Murmurei.  
"-Hum…" – disse ela apenas, fungando.  
"-Sabes que odeio ver-te chorar." – Completei dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Nos minutos seguintes, Penny passou pelo colo de todos os Weasleys presentes. Vi quando muitas das mulheres casadas com os irmãos da minha ruiva, lhe apertaram as bochechas, e reparei também que ela não gostou muito desse gesto….monstruoso. Sim, monstruoso. A pior coisa que me podia fazer quando eu tinha 5 anos era apertarem-me as bochechas e dizerem:  
"-Quem é a criança mais bonita do Mundo, quem é?" – com uma voz simplesmente fina e agoniante.  
Acho que nunca vou ultrapassar esse trauma de infância. Bem, voltando à Penny.

Mantive-me especialmente atento quando ela chegou ao pé do Potter, tão atento que me aproximei de modo a ouvir a conversa.  
"-Olá." – Disse ela olhando nos olhos do moreno. Nem parecia que lhe tinha dado um pontapé na canela minutos anos, juro que se fosse outra criança estaria envergonhada, mas Penny não estava, na realidade ela parecia que o estava a desafiar.  
"-Olá. Sou Harry Potter."  
E pronto, ele estragou tudo. Penny abriu muito os olhos, fixando a cicatriz do moreno, o que seria cómico se eu não achasse aquilo, tão mau para o meu lado. Ela iria adorá-lo. Claro, ele é o famoso Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o jovem que matou Voldemort, bla bla bla.  
"-Harry Potter." – Repetiu Penny olhando o moreno de alto abaixo. – "O famoso Harry Potter?" – perguntou em seguida fazendo com que o idiota olhasse para mim e sorrisse.  
"-Sim, esse mesmo. Já tinhas ouvido falar de mim?"  
"-Claro. Todos ouvimos no orfanato. A Irmã Dolores contava-nos a tua história antes de dormirmos. Eu sempre gostei muito."  
"-A sério?" – indagou ele sorrindo cada vez mais e abaixando-se em frente da menina, olhando para mim de relance.

Ele sabia como aquilo me estava a corroer. E estava mesmo. Eu sentia algo estranho no meu peito. Algo que apenas senti uma vez, quando Ginevra defendeu o Potter na minha frente e me acusou de ser um ciumento incontrolável.

"-Sim, mas…."  
"-Mas?" – perguntou o imbecil sorrindo.  
"-Já não gosto mais de ti."  
Eu juro que abri a boca levemente e arqueei a minha sobrancelha. Mas o mais cómico foi mesmo a cara de imbecil do Potter. Ele ficou estranhamente pálido e sem aquele sorriso ridículo que tinha segundo antes.  
"-Com…como assim?"  
"-Tu foste mau para o meu papá." – Respondeu ela simplesmente encolhendo os ombros. – "Ninguém é mau para o meu papá, porque ele é bom. E mais bonito que tu." – Completou antes de se afastar do moreno e correr até ao colo de Ginevra.

Eu olhava o Potter, e assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram eu dei um sorriso claramente trocista.  
Afinal ela era mesmo minha filha, apesar de adoptada. E eu sentia-me muito melhor.

….

O almoço correu extremamente bem. Foi agradável, e em parte porque minha sogra cozinha…divinamente, tenho que admitir. Acho que a mulher sabe fazer tudo, e sai tudo sempre perfeito e delicioso. Admito que Ginevra tem jeito para a cozinha, mas nada se compara à mãe dela.  
Então, durante o almoço, eu só pensava quando é que Ginevra iria contar o resto à sua família. Digamos que estava ansioso para ver a reacção deles todos. Afinal, sempre souberam que nunca quis ter filhos, e de repente aparecemos ali com uma menina adoptada e Ginevra grávida.  
Sim, eu queria ver a reacção deles, mas não foi nada do que eu imaginei.

….

"-Pessoal! Eu e Draco temos uma notícia para vos dar." – Disse Ginevra enquanto se encaminhava para dentro da Toca.  
Eu sabia o que era, por isso segurei a mão dela, não sei bem porque, talvez para lhe dar força ou assim.  
"-O que é filha?" – indagou Molly sorridente olhando para o ventre da filha.  
Mas seria possível que ela tinha descoberto? A minha ruiva estava tão magrinha como sempre.  
"-Eu e Draco….hum…bem….nós temos um cão."

Olhei para ela abismado, completamente em estado de choque.  
Ela disse-lhes que temos um cão! Um cão! Não era, suposto dizer, sei lá, que está grávida?

"-Oh! Isso. Bem, muitos parabéns. Vou para a cozinha, lavar a loiça."

Caminhamos até à sala, e eu sentei-me numa das poltronas, puxando a ruiva para o meu colo, e vendo que Penny se encontrava no centro da sala, a brincar com um ruivo qualquer primo dela. Não os consigo distinguir, são muitos.  
"-Cão?"  
"-Bem…sim amor, nós temos um cão. Tu compraste-o para a Penny, lembras?"  
"-Sim. Mas pensava que ias dizer a _outra_ coisa." – Murmurei ao ouvido dela.

"-Nós temos mais uma notícia." – Anunciou ela levantando-se do meu colo, e fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

Era agora. Eu vi quando Molly caminhou para ao pé de nós, com uma frigideira na mão, que devia de estar a lavar naquele momento.  
"-Bem….eu e Draco….bem eu estou….hum…."  
"-Grávida." – Disse Penny claramente feliz.

E foi então que tudo aconteceu. Ou melhor, que nada aconteceu.  
Todos os ocupantes daquela sala; e devo de dizer que eram muitos. Nunca entendi como tanta gente cabe naquela casa! Bem, todos se calaram, abruptamente.  
Na realidade eu conseguia ouvir uma mosca. Mosca essa que deixou de fazer barulho, assim que Molly levantou a frigideira e lhe deu uma simples pancada. Pobre mosca!

"-Tu estás….Grávida?" – perguntou aquela Granger – Weasley.  
"-Sim." – Respondeu Ginevra de uma maneira tão entusiasta.

Certo, fazendo uma pequena e inocente comparação entre aquele "Sim" e o "sim" que ela disse quando nos casamos, eu garanto que aquele que deu à sua cunhada foi muito mais sentido, empolgado, feliz.  
É o meu Karma, vou ser passado para 2º ou 3º plano na vida dela, assim que o bebé nascer.  
Mas eu não posso ter ciúmes do meu próprio filho. Nem da Penny.

Primeiro são crianças, e ter ciúmes de crianças é ridículo.  
Depois são meus filhos.  
Apenas tenho que me habituar ao facto de deixar de ser a pessoa mais importante para ela, mas sempre serei uma das mais importante.

E nem é preciso mencionar o que em seguida aconteceu naquela sala, foi o alvoroço total. Todos abraçaram Ginevra e deram-lhes os parabéns, e estranhamente vieram também ter comigo para me darem os parabéns, eu dispensava bem, mas enfim.  
Depois de todos os parabéns e felicitações, e amor, e felicidade, viemos para casa, felizmente.

….

"-Hum….ficaram bem contentes quando lhes disseste que estás grávidas. Estranhamente gostaram mais dessa novidade do que a outra."  
"-Qual outra?" – perguntou ela enquanto eu a envolvia pela cintura.  
"-A de que temos um cão." – Respondi murmurando no ouvido dela, antes de lhe beijar o pescoço.

Ela riu divertida, e em seguida disse:

"-Amor….a Penny!"  
"-Tenho que te lembrar que ela já dorme?" – Indaguei eu caminhando até à cama.  
"-É tens razão."

Oh sim, eu tinha. Eu próprio a tinha adormecido, eu próprio me tinha certificado que ela dormia profundamente. E porquê? Porque eu não queria por nada que ela nos interrompesse.  
Deitei minha linda ruiva no colchão fofinho, e comecei a beijá-la, enquanto lhe puxava a camisa para cima.

Por instantes pensei:  
Penny – Dormir  
Cão – Casota

Sim tudo bem! Poderia continuar.  
E foi o que fiz. O beijo tornou-se mais urgente, as mãos dela tacteavam minhas costas como só ela sabe. E estava tudo tão incrivelmente bom, como sempre.  
E foi então que bateram à porta do quarto levemente.  
Eu desviei os lábios dos dela, e perguntei:  
"-Sim?" – pensando claramente que fosse um dos elfos idiotas.

Voltei a colar meus lábios aos dela. E o que se passou nos segundos seguintes foi muito rápido.  
Ouvi ao longe, meio entorpecido por causa da situação, dos carinhos, da ansiedade, um:  
"-Tive um pesadelo papá."

E no segundo seguinte estava estatelado no chão, porque Ginevra empurrou-me com uma força imensa, e inesperadamente.

Estava deitado no chão, e ouvi a porta abrir-se.  
"-Penny, o que foi querida? Vem para aqui, vem!" – Disse Ginevra docemente, o que me fez sentar no chão emburrado, e passar com as mãos nas costas.  
Elas doíam-me.  
"-Tive um pesadelo. Sonhei que …. Que tava no orfanato outra vez." – Disse a menina aninhando-se no peito de Ginevra.  
"-Oh querida, tu nunca mais vais voltar para lá."

"-Papá!" – chamou Penny olhando para mim surpresa. – "Porque estás no chão?" – indagou curiosa, o que me fez engolir em seco.  
"-O papá e a mamã estavam a brincar a um jogo." – Respondeu Ginevra, o que me fez olhá-la surpreso. Jogo? Certo….  
"-Que tipo de jogo?"  
"-Ver quem cai primeiro da cama." – Respondi eu claramente irónico.  
"-É um jogo parvo, não é?" – perguntou Penny divertida.  
"-É. Muito parvo!" – concordei eu sentando-me ao lado delas. – "Passou o susto Penny? Vais para a cama?"  
"-Hum….sim. Mas, e se sonho com o mesmo?"  
"-Penny queres dormir aqui?" – perguntou Ginevra o que me fez abrir a boca em choque, e abanar levemente a cabeça.

Ora eu queria continuar o que estávamos a fazer minutos antes.  
"-Pode ser."  
"-Mas só hoje." – Ouvi a ruiva dizer, enquanto deitava Penny no centro da cama.

Eu deitei-me também, e vi quando ela também se deitou, o que fez com que a menina ficasse no meio de nós os dois. Não demorou muito para ela adormecer, o que me fez bichanar:  
"-Não o pudemos ir deitar na cama dela? Eu realmente queria ficar apenas contigo, se é que me faço entender."  
"-E se ela acorda depois. Vai ser pior. É melhor não, ela fica. E depois também já acabou o clima. Boa noite amor." – Respondeu-me ela fechando os olhos em seguida.

O clima? O clima? Só se foi o clima dela que desapareceu, porque o meu continuava.  
Bem, só havia uma coisa a fazer. Suspirar fundo, virar-me para o lado, e dormir.

Afinal amanhã seria um novo dia.E aquele foi apenas o meu primeiro dia com um cão, uma mulher grávida e uma filha adoptada.  
Apenas o primeiro.

**Fim do capitulo 1**

**Continua…..**

**N/A: **Bem, tive 11 reviews com o pequeno prólogo, não é muito mau, acho.

Aqui está o 1º capítulo, espero que tenham gostado….mas antes de mais, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**It Snape**: claro que Penny tem continuação, como já disse eu sempre tive intenções de fazer continuação, e como quase toda a gente pediu continuação eu decidi mesmo fazê-la, mas não era bem isto que imaginava, mas acho que até foi uma boa ideia. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….e que comentes. Jinhos!

**EuDy**: ainda bem que vais ler….espero que comentes também….receber reviews é muito bom, e eu preciso. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Karen**: é da visão do Draco, só para ser ligeiramente diferente, pois é quase sempre da visão da Ginny. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kath**: sabes, gostei das tuas ideia, talvez as use quem sabe. E podes dar mais sim, preciso de ideias urgentes, porque tenho ainda pouco escrito e as ideias não são lá muitas nem nada. Espero que comentes, e que deixes ideias divertidas. E espero também que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Mrs. Butler**: sim, o ponto de vista de Ginny é mais fácil, mas escrever do ponto de vista de Draco acho que em certo modo é mais divertido. Espero que tenhas gostado da aparição do Potter, e de como Penny agiu com ele. Espero teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Bethy Potter**: espero que continues a comentar….é sério, preciso de comentários. Espero que tenhas gostado. E se tiveres ideias, vai dando. Jinhos!

**TheBlueMemory**: hum….N situações é? Sabes que tenho certas dificuldades em imagina-las, será que podes dar uma ajudinha? E sim, o cachorro vai ajudar muito……para os seus dias "tranquilos". Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Tamie Honda**: a ideia é mesmo o Draco surtar, mas para isso preciso de ideias e de comentários, pois os comentários deixam-me animada e com vontade de escrever. Espero que tenhas gostado JINHOS!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: como é que a Penny conhecia o Potter? Bem, ficou explícito certo? A Irmã Dolores contava-lhe a história dele, mas parece que ela não gostou assim tanto dele. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. E que comentes. Jinhos!

**Lele Potter Black**: espero que seja legal, espero mesmo, assim como espero que comentes, porque comentários são sempre bons. Jinhos

**Kika**: Hum….há quanto tempo é que não respondia a uma review teu? Eu nem sei bem, nem sei qual foi a ultima fic, ou capítulo que tu comentaste. Sei que fui à muito, e garanto-te que me ri com o teu review. É claro que sabes o que se passa nos poucos capítulos que já escrevi, afinal eu gosto sempre de saber a tua opinião, e de ter ideias tuas, o que já aconteceu. ESE! Pois, eu realmente até gosto da FLUL, mas para a próxima semana vou ter as frequências e tou ligeiramente assustada com isso. Vai comentando sim? Mesmo porque sou devo de actualizar para o próximo fim-de-semana, ou assim. Jinhos!

Acabaram os agradecimentos, e antes de ir embora, vou deixar-vos um pequeno trecho do próximo capítulo:

"_-Onde está a Penny?" – indaguei de repente, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, e fazendo com que Blaise parasse de andar e olhasse para o sofá também._

"_-Ela estava mesmo ai." – Respondeu ele apontando para o sofá vazio._

"_-Eu sei que ela estava mesmo aqui. Mas não está mais!"_

"_-Bem, lembraste de há 15 minutos, ela ter-te chamado? Ela disse que estava farta!"_

"_-Sim, e eu disse que estava quase."_

"_-Hum…e depois? A porta abriu-se, e fechou-se….mas não entrou ninguém."_

"_-Oh não!" – disse eu em pânico._

COMENTEM!!!!! É que estou doentinha, vou ter exames, e por isso preciso de comentários para me animarem. Boa?

Comentem….deixem vossas ideias, vossas criticas, vossos pontos de vista……deixem Reviews!!!!

Jinhos!

Fui!

_Rute Riddle_

_27 de Janeiro de 2007_


	3. Penny na empresa

**Capitulo 2**

**Penny na Empresa**

**N/A: IMPORTANTE!!! No último capítulo houve algumas dúvidas em relação a palavras. Perguntaram-me num review o que quer dizer PARVO: ora bem, parvo é algo estúpido, neste caso o jogo era estúpido, parvo, idiota. TORCISTA: é Zombateiro. Bichanar: Murmurar, sussurrar, falar baixinho.**

**Se houverem dúvidas no decorrer dos capítulos, não se preocupem é só perguntarem. Agora divirtam-se com o capítulo!**

* * *

Quando acordei senti algo estranho sobre o meu peito, algo que normalmente não estava ali, algo que não era Ginevra.  
Abri o olho esquerdo apenas para me certificar de que era o que eu pensava. Era mesmo a perna de Penny que estava em cima do meu peito, e o pé mesmo perto da minha bochecha.  
Sorri, pegando na perna dela levemente, de modo a deitá-la normalmente. Olhei-a durante alguns segundos, só reparando nas horas depois.

Estava atrasado!

Levantei-me rapidamente, pegando na roupa e correndo para a casa de banho. Quando voltei ao quarto, uns 10 minutos depois, estava com o cabelo a pingar para a camisa cinza lavadinha, e a fazer o nó da gravata. Vi que minha mulher estava sentada na cama a olhar para mim fixamente.

"-Bom dia. Porque não me acordaste? Estou atrasado."  
"-Bom dia. Eu acordei. Eu disse que eram horas, tu murmuraste um 'tudo bem', e em seguida voltaste a adormecer."  
"-A Penny?"  
"-Está na sala a tomar o pequeno – almoço."  
"-OK! Também vou comer e depois vou embora."  
"-Não te estás a esquecer de nada?" – perguntou ela quando eu ia a sair do quarto.

Sorri, voltei-me e encaminhei-me até ela, dando-lhe um beijo longo, daqueles de cortar a respiração simplesmente.

"-Satisfeita?" – indaguei sorrindo.  
"-Hum, eu não me estava a referir a isto, mas certo."  
"-Não estavas?"

Eu não entendia. O que faltava então?

"-Penny. Onde a vamos deixar? Não a vou deixar com meu pais, nem com nenhum dos tios porque ela não os conhece e tenho medo do que pode acontecer. E certamente não a posso levar para o Ministério, ainda seria despedida."  
"-Então, o que propões?" – Perguntei com um certo receio da resposta dela.  
"-Que a leves contigo para a empresa."

E aquela foi uma resposta dada com tanta simplicidade que parecia algo completamente banal, normal, sei lá. Mas não era. Era algo assustador.  
Como é que eu iria levar a Penny para a minha empresa?

"-Achas? Ela vai chatear-se, aquilo é mesmo muito secante!" – disse numa tentativa de a convencer a não a levar.  
"-É o único modo. Pelo menos até arranjarmos uma ama."  
"-Uma ama? Isso é ridículo! Eu não quero uma estranha a tomar conta da nossa filha."

Ginevra olhou para mim em silêncio, antes de se levantar da cama e me dar um selinho bem gostoso.

"-O que foi?" – perguntei de modo a tentar perceber aquele gesto carinhoso dela.  
"-Nossa filha. Ainda não tinhas usado esse termo."  
"-Mas é o que ela é, não é? Nossa filha! E ela vai achar chato ir comigo para a empresa."  
"-Eu não concordo. Na verdade ficou bem animada quando eu lhe disse."

Mas porque é que levar Penny para a empresa não era uma ideia que me agradava?

Bem, eu iria descobrir em breve. Muito em breve.

…..

Vamos fazer um jogo. Tentem imaginar-me, sim a mim, Draco Malfoy, dono da Maior empresa de Vassouras do Mundo mágico, completamente magnifico naquela manhã, com uma pasta escura na mão esquerda por causa da importantíssima reunião que iria ter, e com uma menina linda na mão direita.

Imaginaram?

Pois, agora imaginem que essa menina não pára quieta, está super energética, e não pára de olhar para todos os lados e fazer perguntas estranhas.

"-Papá, quem é?"  
"-A senhora da contabilidade."  
"-Porque é que ela é isso?"

Bela pergunta. Porque é que temos uma pessoa da contabilidade numa empresa de vassouras? Bem, passando à frente.

Agora imaginem que todas as pessoas por quem passamos, nos olham estranhamente, e todas as mulheres babam literalmente, acho que mais para a Penny do que para mim. Ou será, que é por eu trazer a Penny?  
Passando à frente. Já imaginaram bem a figura?

Na realidade eu acho que o que estão a imaginar não é nada comparado à realidade, mas tudo bem.  
Finalmente cheguei ao meu gabinete, pousei a pasta em cima da mesa, e olhei para Penny que de momento encostava o nariz ao enorme vidro da sala.

"-Uau! Estamos tão altos!" – disse ela olhando para baixo, e depois olhando para mim. – "Em que andar estamos papá?"  
"-Vigésimo segundo."  
"-Hã?" – perguntou ela claramente confusa.  
"-No numero 22."  
"-Ah. Quantos andares há?" – indagou desta vez olhando para cima.  
"-33. Penny, o papá tem trabalho a fazer. Que tal sentares-te no sofá, quietinha?"  
"-Está bem." – Respondeu ela prontamente, correndo até ao sofá negro e sentando-se nele.

Bem, a única coisa que pensei naquele momento, foi que é um mito quando dizem que as crianças não nos obedecem.  
Sentei-me confortavelmente na minha cadeira, e abri a pasta. Iria ter uma reunião muito importante naquele final de manhã, e queria dar uma vista de olhos pelo contracto, não me poderia escapar nada.  
Minutos depois comecei a ouvir um barulho estranho, que me desconcentrou. Elevei o olhar e vi que era Penny que fazia estalinhos com a língua.

"-Filha!" – chamei eu, fazendo com que os olhos dela se voltassem para mim. – "Podes não fazer isso. Estás a desconcentrar-me."  
"-Oh! Tudo bem."

Eu sorri agradecido, voltando a ver com calma o contrato.

Minutos depois a porta abriu-se e em nem me dei ao trabalho de elevar o olhar para ver quem era. Afinal quem é o idiota que chega todas as manhãs atrasado mais de duas horas ao trabalho? Blaise Zabini.

"-Olá Draco."  
"-Estás atrasado como sempre." – Disse eu simplesmente, o que fez Penny rir divertida.

Olhei para Blaise e viu-o ficar pálido a olhar para a menina. Em seguida ele olhou para mim, e depois para a minha filha, e depois para mim outra vez, e estupidamente repetiu aquele procedimento mais não sei quantas vezes, o que me fez ficar enjoado, e perguntar:

"-O que se passa?"  
"-Quem é ela?"  
"-Penny Weasley Malfoy. Minha filha." – Respondi encostando-me na cadeira e observando bem a expressão de chocado do homem que estava à minha frente.  
"-Engraçado. Pensava que primeiro havia uma gravidez, depois um bebé, e só passado uns anos uma menina como ela."  
"-Tu és mesmo idiota? Ou só gostas de me irritar?" – perguntei.  
"-Bem, gosto de te irritar. Mas a sério quem é ela?"  
"-Já te disse. É minha filha, não és Penny?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ela simplesmente, sorrindo.  
"-Ok! Como?"  
"-Adoptei-a." – Respondi o que fez o idiota abrir a boca abismado e depois gargalhar divertido.

Esperei que Blaise se acalmasse, mas tal não aconteceu, e por isso suspirei perguntando:

"-Onde está a piada?"  
"-Tu adoptaste-a?"  
"-Sim. No sábado."  
"-Mas, eu pensava que tu não queria filhos?"  
"-Mamã tá grávida!" – disse Penny levantando-se e aproximando-se de Blaise, que a olhou divertido. – "Não tá papá?"  
"-Papá?" – indagou Blaise olhando-me com um sorriso trocista nos lábios.  
"-Sim, Ginevra está grávida." – Respondi encarando o moreno que finalmente percebeu que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Acho que só naquela altura é que o idiota percebeu que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira.

"-Parabéns! Muitos parabéns! Como te sentes?" – perguntou pousando as mãos nos meus ombros.  
Eu olhei para ambas as mãos dele e afastei-me dele.  
"-Bem….levemente assustado mas enfim…" – respondi baixinho.

Ele riu levemente, antes de se voltar para Penny e lhe pegar ao colo fazendo-a gargalhar.

"-És uma gracinha." – Disse ele fazendo com que ela ainda risse mais.  
Fiquei assustado quando ele pousou a barriga dela na sua cabeça, e começou a andar à volta, segurando-a pela cintura pequenina.  
"-PÁRA!" – gritei eu assustado.  
E se ela caísse?  
"-Wow! Parece que Draco é agora uma papá galinha. O que foi papá Draco, estás com medo que eu a deixe cair?" – indagou ele pegando na minha filha e atirando-a ao ar.  
"-NÃO!"

Penny ria, mas eu não achava piada nenhuma àquilo.

"-Mete-a no chão, AGORA!" – disse completamente irritado com aquilo. Aquela brincadeira não era nada divertida, e eu não estava a gostar nada daquilo.  
"-Pronto! Pronto. Vamos meter a menina no sofá, sã e salva." – Disse ele sentando Penny no sofá, deixando-a a rir.  
"-Tu és doido?" – perguntei. – "Tu podias…tu….ah Zabini…"  
"-Foi divertido papá." – Disse Penny segurando minhas calças. – "Podes fazer? Sim?"

Eu olhei para ela e depois para o moreno que sorria à minha frente, e em seguida peguei nela.  
Atirei-a ao ar, fazendo-a rir, e foi giro como aquilo me fez sentir bem. Fazê-la gargalhar. Eu estava a fazê-la gargalhar divertida.

"-Pronto minha menina, já chega de piruetas." – Disse eu segurando-a fortemente pela cintura, vendo que ela se encontrava corada de tanto rir.  
"-Foi giro. Pudemos fazer de novo?"  
"-Depois. Agora tenho que trabalhar."  
"-Tá bem." – Concordou ela, olhando de relance para Blaise que se encontrava sentado.  
"-Ah! Ele é o Blaise."  
"-Tio?"  
"-Não!" – respondi eu.  
"-Ora porque não Draco?" – perguntou ele olhando para mim. – "Tu não tens irmãos mesmo!"  
"-E não preciso de ti para ocupar essa falta." – Disse enquanto pousava Penny no sofá.  
"-Eu gosto de Tio Blaise. Podes chamar-te Tio Blaise se quiseres Penny."  
"-Boa!" – disse ela verdadeiramente feliz sorrindo.

E eu não fui capaz de dizer mais nada. Sou um fraco.  
Antes era só Ginevra que me conseguia desarmar. Agora Penny também consegue.

…

Eu e Blaise estava de roda daquele documento há mais de duas horas, faltava apenas 5 minutos para a reunião começar.

"-Sr. Malfoy! Sr. Zabini! Estão à vossa espera na sala de reuniões." – Disse Dona Angélica, minha secretária de 50 anos, exigência de Ginevra, nada de secretarias giras e novas porque essas fazem-se ao patrão giro, rico, e bom.  
"-Vamos?" – indagou Blaise.  
"-Sim." – Respondi olhando para o sofá, e encontrando-o como todos os dias….vazio.  
"-Onde está a Penny?" – indaguei de repente, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, e fazendo com que Blaise parasse de andar e olhasse para o sofá também.  
"-Ela estava mesmo ai." – Respondeu ele apontando para o sofá vazio.  
"-Eu sei que ela estava mesmo aqui. Mas não está mais!"  
"-Bem, lembraste de há 15 minutos, ela ter-te chamado? Ela disse que estava farta!"  
"-Sim, e eu disse que estava quase."  
"-Hum…e depois? A porta abriu-se, e fechou-se….mas não entrou ninguém."  
"-Oh não!" – disse eu em pânico.

Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Penny tinha pura e simplesmente desaparecido.  
Ela desapareceu.

"-Ok Draco não entres em pânico. Ela não pode estar longe." – Disse Zabini à minha frente mexendo as mãos muito rápido.  
"-Tens noção que esta empresa tem 33 andares, e que todos eles são enormes?"  
"-Então, ela há-de de estar num destes 33 andares, só temos que a procurar."  
"-Desculpem interromper, mas e a reunião?" – indagou minha secretária.  
"-Esqueça a reunião. Desmarque-a, sei lá. O que me interessa agora é a minha filha. Eu quero….quero saber se ela saiu. Preciso de ver o que está gravado na câmara de segurança nos últimos minutos."  
"-Eu vou pedir isso." – Disse Blaise saindo do meu gabinete, como uma flecha.

Aquilo não me podia estar a acontecer! Se Ginevra soubesse, ela….oh deus ela iria matar-me!  
Dez minutos depois encontrava-me ao telefone a falar com o segurança da empresa, e tendo a certeza que nenhuma criança saíra do prédio. Então ela ainda se encontrava na empresa. Menos mal.

"-Procure-a. Tenha atenção a todos os andares, a todos os sectores. Se a encontrar avise-me logo." – Disse eu.

Zabini entrou na sala esbaforido, e eu contei-lhe a novidade o que o fez sorrir.  
"-Certo…então temos que a procurar." – Anunciou Zabini.

Oh a sério? Eu ainda não me tinha apercebido disso.

"-Começamos por onde?"  
"-Por este andar. Ela é pequenina, não pode ter ido longe. Alguém deve de a ter encontrado. Ou pelo menos, alguém a deve de ter visto." – Respondi eu saindo da sala com o moreno no meu encalço.

Corremos pelo piso todo. Ainda me lembro bem de ir contra um rapazinho que segurava um copo de café e que este se espalhou por inúmeros papéis que de momento não me importavam, mas que ouvi alguém gritar que eram importantes.  
Lembro de quase fazer uma estagiária cair da escada abaixo, de ter atropelado um cliente, de Zabini ter caído no chão por causa de uma casca de banana que havia sido esquecida num canto da escada. A sério as pessoas não conhecem o caixote de lixo? Cambada de imundos.  
Lembro de ter corrido para o elevador, entrado, e carregado no botão número 1. Estava decidido, iria procurá-la em todos os andares. Um a um. Eu apenas tinha que a encontrar.

Duas horas depois, e com uma imensa dores de pernas, eu estava no piso 33, e olhava para o Zabini que se encontrava encostado na parede.

"-Ok! Subimos 33 andares, corremos todos os corredores, perguntamos a todas as pessoas, atropelamos umas quantas, batemos em muitas mais, e ouvimos imensos xingamentos, e não encontramos a Penny."  
"-Ela não saiu da empresa, ela tem que estar em algum lugar. O que nos falta procurar?"  
"-Bem, só mesmo a entrada, onde certamente ela não está porque já nos teriam dito, e o….oh….o telhado Draco, nós não procurámos no telhado."  
Eu olhei em pânico para ele, sentindo a garganta seca.

O telhado!

Corri até à porta que dava para o telhado, e tentei abri-la, puxando-a.  
"-Não abre!" – gritei, desesperado.  
"-Sabes que ela está estragada, não sabes? Se alguém a abrir e a fechar depois ela emperra e só abre por dentro…."  
"-Isso quer dizer que foi alguém para o telhado!" – constatei eu. – "Zabini nós TEMOS que abrir esta porcaria. Faz qualquer coisa. Pensa!"  
"-Bem, pudemos puxar com força." – Disse ele segurando na maçaneta da porta, juntamente comigo e puxando-a.

Contámos até três e puxámo-la com força, mas a porcaria da porta não se moveu nem um pouco.  
"-Não dá." – Disse ele desanimado.  
"-Blaise Zabini nós não vamos desistir, nós vamos ter que abrir esta porta." – Sentenciei eu voltando-me para o moreno e virando as costas à porta de ferro.

Grande erro.

No segundo seguinte senti a porta bater-me com força nas costas, e fui projectada ligeiramente para a frente.  
"-Mas o que…?" – Perguntei voltando-me sentindo as minhas costas doerem gravemente.  
Dei de cara com um casal jovem, completamente encabulado a olhar para mim.  
"-Desculpe Sr. Malfoy!" – disse o rapaz não me olhando nos olhos.  
"-Vocês estavam lá em cima? Viram uma menina pequenina?" – indagou Blaise, vendo que eu não estava em condições de falar. Primeiro doía-me muito as costas, e depois estava surpreso.  
"-Estávamos sim, mas não estava lá ninguém."  
"-Penny não está no telhado. Acho que o melhor é ligar-mos para o Ministério e dizer que ela desapareceu."  
"-Nem pensar! Ginevra matava-me. Ela não pode ter ido longe. Apenas não pode." – Balbuciei sentindo as costas arderem.  
"-Então….vamos até à entrada, veremos os vídeos de todos os andares, até a encontrar-mos, pode ser que tenhamos sorte."  
"-Sim, sim, vamos lá. E vocês os dois, estão proibidos de voltarem a ir ao telhado. Na realidade vou proibir todos de irem até ao telhado." – Disse afastando-me lentamente do casal.

Já mencionei que minhas costas doíam terrivelmente?

….

Sai do elevador na entrada e vi Zabini começar a caminhar para a zona de segurança. E foi então que eu ouvi….  
Ouvi uma gargalhada que conhecia. Uma gargalhada de criança. A gargalhada de Penny.

Voltei-me rapidamente fazendo minhas costas estalarem, o que fez com que ficassem ainda mais doridas, algo que pensava ser impossível, e fixei meu olhar na recepção.  
Penny estava ali, rodeada de 3 mulheres que eu nem sequer conhecia, e da recepcionista.

Primeiro senti um enorme alívio por ela estar sã e salva. Depois senti a fúria crescer.

"-Penny!" – chamei assim que cheguei ao pé delas.  
"-Oh! Papá."  
"-Quem é que te mandou saíres do meu gabinete?"  
"-Tava a ser chato lá."  
"-Tu nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, ouviste? Sais de ao pé de mim sem a minha autorização. Tu sabes como eu estava aflito. Eu procurei-te em todo o lado!" – disse autoritariamente fazendo com que ela baixasse os olhos e fungasse. – "E porque raio vocês não me avisaram que ela estava aqui?"  
"-Desculpe Sr. Malfoy, nós pensávamos que o senhor sabia."  
"-Da próxima vez, avisem-me. Não pensem." – Gritei eu, puxando minha filha pela mão.  
"-Desculpa." – Disse ela segundos depois, e olhando para mim.

Eu vi lágrimas escorrerem na face dela, e abaixei-me ao seu lado, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia nas costas ao fazer aquilo.

"-Não chores."  
"-Tu gritaste comigo. Eu fiz mal."  
"-Eu não te devia de ter trazido para aqui em primeiro lugar, sabia que isto ia ser chato para ti. Eu não queria gritar contigo filha, apenas fiquei muito assustado quando não te vi. Não o voltas a fazer está bem? Nunca mais sais de ao pé de mim. Promete."  
"-Pometo papá. Não volto a fugir." – Disse ela docemente abraçando-me.

Zabini apareceu ao pé de nós no segundo seguinte, e pegou na Penny ao colo, rodando com ela no ar. Eu olhei-os e em seguida decidi levantar-me, mas alguma coisa aconteceu.  
A dor tornou-se mais forte, e eu não me consegui mexer.

"-Blaise!" – chamei baixo, sem me mexer.  
"-O que foi papá?" – Perguntou-me Penny.  
"-Minhas costas! Não consigo mexer-me." – Respondi, o que fez o homem pousar minha filha no chão e correr a ir buscar uma chave de portal.

"-Avisem Ginevra Malfoy de que seu marido vai para St. Mungus." – Ouvi a voz do Zabini dizer. – "E que eu levo Penny também para lá."  
Minutos depois encontrava-me deitado numa maca, sentindo as cores doerem horrores, e sendo levado para uma sala de observação.

….

Assim que abri os olhos encontrei Ginevra a olhar para mim com uma expressão de alívio.

"-Céus! Acordaste. Oh Draco." – Murmurou ela beijando-me levemente.  
"-O que se passa?"  
"-Tu partistes duas costelas. A pancada da porta nas tuas costas foi muito forte. Eles deram-te uma poção para dormires, e outra para juntar os caquinhos das tuas costelas. Agora já está bem?"  
"-Não tenho dores. Onde está Penny?"  
"-Descansa, ela não fugiu outra vez." – Respondeu ela sorrindo-me. Ela sabia, estava frito! – "Está lá fora com o Blaise. Parece-me que temos de arranjar uma outra maneira não é? Ela ir contigo para a empresa não foi boa ideia."  
"-Desculpa tê-la perdido."  
"-Não! Desculpa eu. Eu, é que não deveria de ter-te pedido tal coisa. Amanhã ela ficará na Toca."  
"-Se achas que é melhor." – Murmurei puxando-a para mim e beijando-a.

Admito estava bem melhor. Ginevra não estava zangada comigo. E Penny estava bem, e não teria que a levar de novo para a empresa.

"-Posso ir para casa?" – Indaguei em seguida.  
"-Sim. Podes vir para casa, comigo e com a Penny." – Respondeu ela sorrindo e saindo do quarto em seguida.

….

Deitei-me na cama suspirando fundo. O dia tinha acabado.

"-Cansado?" – perguntou ela sentando-se ao meu lado.  
"-Imenso."  
"-É pena. Tinha pensado em fazer uma coisa contigo, mas já que está tão cansado, acho que vou dormir então. Boa noite." – Disse ela virando-se de lado e deitando-se na cama.

Passei com o braço pelo quadril dela, puxando-a para mim, e pousando a mão no seu ventre ainda liso.  
"-Amanhã vou fazer o ultra-som. Podes ir comigo?"  
"-A que horas?"  
"-Depois de almoço."  
"-Sim, posso ir."  
"-Ainda bem." – Sussurrou ela voltando-se para mim, e beijando-me.

Sorri, apertando-a mais contra mim.  
Mais um dia tinha passado. E que dia! Mas há quem dia que as coisas tendem a melhorar não há?

Pois bem, quem diz está enganado, porque as coisas não tenderam a melhorar muito nos dias seguintes. Nos meses seguintes.

**Fim do capitulo 2**

**Continua…..**

**N/A: Ah e tal! Mais um capitulo. Sabem, eu até que gosto desta fic, é diferente, fofa, ligeiramente cómica, ou pelo menos eu tento que seja cómica. Admito que é difícil ter algumas ideias decentes e giras, mas lá vou tendo algumas. O pior é que como ainda a estou a escrever, não faço a mínima ideia de quantos capítulos vai ter, nem nada. Mas acabando a conversa, e indo ao que interessa, aos agradecimentos:**

**Kika Felton: **do capitulo anterior eu também gostei bastante de quando o Draco caiu da cama, mas enfim. Em relação a este capitulo, obrigada pela ideia da fuga dela, quer dizer eu tinha pensado em algo do género mas não tinha conseguido formular bem a ideia, mas tu ajudaste a isso. É isso….espero que continues a gostar….e que agora como vais estar 3 semanas de ferias que escrevas muito, porque depois dos exames eu certamente vou precisar de algo bom para ler. Jinhos

**Miaka**: Ainda bem que achas piada à fic e é óbvio que Draco foi às alturas, como disseste, pelo facto de Penny não gostar do Potter. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos

**Mrs. Butler**: Vê bem, Draco não poderia enforcar a Penny porque ela é uma criança, sua filha e ele adora-a, então nada de enforcamentos. Mas eu também não quebraria um clima de um Malfoy. Acho eu. Achas o Draco hilário? Oh que bom! Eu estava com tanto medo que ele não tivesse piada nenhuma. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kath**: eu espero mesmo que tenhas mais alguma ideia, apesar de eu ter algumas, mas ideias são sempre bem vindas. E coitado do Draco? Oh, ele ainda vai "sofrer" mais. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: o cão ainda não fez muito não, mas pobre Sly é só um animal. Mas ele também vai contribuir para o pânico do Draco, não te preocupes. Espero que comentes. Jinhos

**Tattizinha Malfoy**: bem, adorei o comentário. Ainda bem que estás a gostar tanto assim, e espero que não voltes a esquecer de comentar, eu adoro receber comentários, mas também quem não gosta? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, JINHOS!

**It Snape**: é o Potter vai sofrer um pouquinho também, não muito pois a fic é mais focada na vida de casal em si, e nas peripécias, mas como é escrito pelo Draco ele acaba sempre por fazer alguns comentários sobre o Santo-Potter. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, Jinhos!

**Karen**: parece que todos gostaram do fora que a Penny deu no Potter, e eu tenho que admitir que adorei escrever isso. Espero que tenhas gostado do susto que a Penny deu no Draco. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**EuDy**: obrigada pelos elogios em relação à fic, de inicio não tinha muita fé, tenho a sensação que perdi qualidades a nível da escrita ou assim. Espero que continues a comentar. Jinhos

**Muri**: sim, é raro encontrar. Eu encontrei um recentemente mas é meio Drama, e uma vez também escrevi um short do ponto de vista de Draco, mas é diferente escrever uma fic inteira. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos! Ah! Expliquei o que Parvo no início do capítulo, espero ter tirado a dúvida.

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: não deixar review não é giro! É giro é deixar. Bem, espero que continues a gostar e que não tenhas preguiça de pelo menos escrever um "Gostei" ou "Odeie". É isso, Jinhos!

**Jessy Malfoy**: eu espero não demorar muito para actualizar, mas como não tenho a fic escrita completamente, na verdade só os capítulos iniciais e não sei realmente o rumo que ela vai levar, apesar de saber o final, não posso garantir nada. Espero que tenhas gostado….e que comentes claro. Jinhos.

**Rebeca**: Meu deus, como consegues me fazer rir tanto com um review? Ok, afinal já sabes o que é Bichanar? Se não eu explico, bichanar é um sinonimo de murmurar, sussurar, tipo ele falou baixinho que era para não acordar a Penny (no contexto do capitulo). Mas realmente foi giro a versão que lhe deste, "agir como bicha". Bem se não fosse Draco Malfoy eu realmente acreditava que sim, apesar de haver por ai muitas pessoas que o metem com o Harry (como a senhora fez certa vez – e eu quase li a short, mas não consegui) eu acho-o totalmente homem. Na verdade acho todos os personagens HP totalmente homens, bem talvez às vezes ache o Collin um pouco gay, mas depende da fic. Enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….e que comentes sim? Jinhos.

**Agradecimentos acabados. Agora o trecho do próximo capitulo:**

_Eu sorri, obviamente que sabia que ela fazia anos. Penny não falava de outra coisa há 5 dias, e Ginevra tinha tido a magnifica ideia de lhe fazer uma festa, e convidar TODOS os Weasleys._

_Não me interpretem mal. Eu realmente achava uma ideia maravilhosa fazer uma festa de anos para a Penny. Primeiro porque ela é nossa filha, depois porque festa de anos é sempre algo giro quando somos crianças – as minhas não eram lá muito divertidas mas tenho certeza que as de Ginevra sempre foram – e depois porque Penny nunca teve uma festa de aniversário. Mas era mesmo necessário convidar TODOS os Weasleys?_

**Aniversario de Penny. Preparem-se para surpresas, eu diria que chocantes. Mas se querem o próximo capitulo, têm que COMENTAR!!!!**

**Que tal, 15 reviews? Parece-vos bem? Ou 20? Mas 15 já era bom….**

**Beijos!**

**REWIEWS!!!!!**

_**Rute Riddle  
2 de Fevereiro de 2007**_


	4. Festa de aniversário

**Capitulo 3**

**Festa de aniversário**

Admito que as coisas melhoraram levemente durante alguns dias. Bem, não melhoraram de todo por causa do Sly. Não sabem quem é o Sly, então eu digo-vos. Lembram-se daquele cão que eu comprei para a Penny? Pois é esse.  
E sabem porque é que não estava tudo bem com o animal? Porque começou a ficar frio. Sim, ficou frio, começou a chover e Penny e Ginevra pediram-me para deixar o cão em casa e não o pôr na casota. Eu nunca me arrependi tanto de uma coisa.  
Não é que o bichinho não gosta muito da cozinha. Ladra, e ladra, e ladra. Só se cala quando consegue o que quer. E o que é que ele quer? Deitar-se no fundo dos pés da minha cama.

Há duas semanas que o maldito do cão dorme ao pé dos meus pés.

Mas pronto, para além desse pequeno, pormenor, tudo estava bem. Penny passa os dias com os avós, e ela simplesmente adora, mas isso deve-se ao facto de eles lhe fazerem as vontades todas e de lhe fazerem sempre bolos e bolachas para ela. Ginevra continua a trabalhar, cansei-me de lhe pedir para ficar em casa, ela é uma cabeça dura, e não o faz. Diz que vai trabalhar pelo menos até aos 7 meses de gravidez. Mas não vai não, porque eu não vou deixar.  
E em relação a mim! Bem, tudo vai bem.

Até que chegou um dia….

"-Papá! Papá! Papá!" – gritou Penny saltando na cama, fazendo com que eu acordasse.

Por causa dos saltos dela, Sly, levantou-se e lambeu-me a cara. Odeio este cão logo pela manhã.

"-O que foi Penny? Hoje é Sábado!" – disse eu empurrando o cão para longe de mim, e limpando a cara.  
"-Hoje….eu….faço anos!" – gritou ela saltando para o meu colo.

Eu sorri, obviamente que sabia que ela fazia anos. Penny não falava de outra coisa há 5 dias, e Ginevra tinha tido a magnifica ideia de lhe fazer uma festa, e convidar TODOS os Weasleys.  
Não me interpretem mal. Eu realmente achava uma ideia maravilhosa fazer uma festa de anos para a Penny. Primeiro porque ela é nossa filha, depois porque festa de anos é sempre algo giro quando somos crianças – as minhas não eram lá muito divertidas mas tenho certeza que as de Ginevra sempre foram – e depois porque Penny nunca teve uma festa de aniversário. Mas era mesmo necessário convidar TODOS os Weasleys?

"-Fazem parte da família dela, Draco!" – foi o que Ginevra me disse há 3 dias atrás quando resmunguei que eles eram desnecessários na festa.

"-Já acordaste?" – perguntou a minha ruiva entrando no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Eu sorri, sentindo Penny levantar-se do meu colo e vendo-a correr até à Ginevra.  
"-Mamã! Hoje faço anos."  
"-Eu sei querida. Fazes 5 aninhos, e nós vamos fazer-te uma festa."

Penny olhou surpresa para a mãe e depois olhou para mim, e eu apenas encolhi os ombros, o que a fez dar um gritinho que assustou o Sly, e o fez saltar para o chão, finalmente.

"-E quem vem à festa?"  
"-Teus avós, teus tios e tias, teus primos."  
"-O Blaise e a Luna."  
"-Tio Blaise vem? Boa!"  
Devo de dizer que Penny gosta muito de Blaise, mas acho que isso se deve ao facto de ele fazer caretas e macacadas para ela. De ele andar com ela quase sempre ao colo, e de lhe comprar todos os doces possíveis imaginários.  
"-E o Harry também vem." – Disse Ginevra o que me fez emburrar e Penny dizer:  
"-Saco!"  
"-Penny!" – repreendeu a ruiva, o que me fez gargalhar. – "Draco!"  
"-Ora Ginevra, o Potter é um saco mesmo."  
"-É, ele é bem chato. Gostava mais dele antes, quando só conhecia as histórias. Eu pensava que ele era divertido, mas ele não é. Ele no outro dia em casa da avó mandou-me parar de correr atrás do Philipe porque poderia sujar ou rasgar o vestido."

O Philipe, para quem não sabe, é um dos muitos sobrinhos da minha esposa. Não me recordo de momento qual dos muitos irmãos dela é o pai do pestinha, mas tudo bem.  
Sabem o que deveria de fazer? Uma árvore genealógica, e usá-la sempre no bolso, assim saberia sempre o nome dos Weasleys todos.

"-Papá, tu não tens mamã e papá?" – indagou Penny tirando-me do meu devaneio sobre a árvore.  
"-Oh! Meu pai morreu há 7 anos, e minha mãe neste momento encontrasse a passear com seu _namorado_, pela Grécia."  
"-Eu não vou conhecer ela?"  
"-Hum…pois….hum, vais claro. Claro que sim." – Respondi meio incerto.

Olhei para Ginevra procurando apoio, mas ela apenas sorria de uma maneira estranha.  
Eu conhecia aquele sorriso, era um sorriso que eu usava quando tinha um plano maléfico ou assim. Era um sorriso que Ginevra jamais usara. Um sorriso que me arrepiou. Que me fez entender que iria acontecer algo estranho naquele dia.  
Ainda eu não imaginava o que era.

….

Desci as escadas, encontrando os elfos atarefados a correr pelo hall, com objectos nas mãos. Entrei no cómodo, de modo a me deparar com o Salão de baile magnificamente enfeitado.  
"-Uau! De repente lembrei-me das antigas festas que meus pais davam na Mansão. O salão encontrava-se como este, maravilhoso." – Disse eu enlaçando Ginevra pela cintura, pousando as mãos em cima do seu ventre ligeiramente proeminente.  
"-A sério? Agrada-te?"  
"-Imenso. Mas porquê tanto requinte?"  
"-Desde quando não vês tua mãe?" – indagou ela sem responder à minha pergunta.

Eu voltei-a para mim e fixei-a antes de perguntar:  
"-Porquê a pergunta?"  
"-Porque não respondes?"  
"-Porque me estás a responder com perguntas?"  
"-Porque me estás a irritar?"  
"-Estou a irritar-te? Só te estou a fazer perguntas."  
"-Eu perguntei primeiro Draco. Desde quando não vês a tua mãe?"  
"-Eu é que perguntei primeiro, porque é que o Salão está tão requintado?"  
"-Não me queres responder, não é? Tudo bem." – Disse ela afastando-se de mim, deixando-me a olhar para o vazio com cara de idiota.

Fiquei parado, a tentar assimilar o que se tinha passado, até que me lembrei do que uma vez o Weasley cabeça de fósforo disse ao seu inseparável amigo Potter. Que quando a Granger esteve grávida dos gémeos, a partir do 3º mês ela começou a ficar estranha. Ora meiga, ora agressiva, ora sensível. Possivelmente era isso, possivelmente o que se passara havia sido um daqueles momentos estranhos das grávidas.  
Abanei a cabeça saindo do salão em seguida e procurando por minha mulher.

Encontrei-a na cozinha, com um tacho na mão, e ela estava a limpá-lo furiosamente.  
"-Não vejo minha mãe desde que nós os dois nos casámos. Quer dizer, vi-a naquele dia em que ela apareceu no meu escritório com o namorado a tiracolo e me disse "Vou viajar, adeus querido!", aparatou e desde então só sei dela através dos cartões ridículos que ela me manda uma vez por mês, como tu bem sabes."

Ginevra virou-se para mim, com o rosto levemente corado e largou a panela, correndo até mim e enlaçando-me pelo pescoço, sujando minha camisa de detergente de lavar a loiça.  
"-Oh desculpa amor. Desculpa ter sido tão idiota contigo há dois minutos, lá na sala."  
"-Está tudo bem ruiva, não precisas de pedir desculpa nenhuma. Agora diz-me porque é que fizeste aquilo ao Salão?"  
"-É que….que…." – começou ela fungando. – "Eu queria que tua mãe se orgulhasse da mulher com quem casaste, e queria deixar o Salão maravilhoso porque vi fotos de festas antigas e vi como o Salão estava perfeito."  
"-Hã! Certo….mas….minha mãe não está cá ruiva, ela não vai aparecer na festa." – Disse eu baixinho, afagando a face dela.

Vi quando Ginevra me olhou e se afastou ligeiramente de mim torcendo as mãos.  
"-Minha mãe não vai vir, pois não?" – indaguei, vendo como ela corou em seguida.  
"-Na realidade Draco…."  
"-Sim?"  
"-Ela vai vir sim." – Murmurou ela baixando o olhar, o que me fez engolir em seco.  
"-Mas….mas….mas, ela nem sabe da Penny. Eu ainda não lhe contei."  
"-Eu contei. Ela gostou da ideia, eu acho. Bem, pelo menos não te amaldiçoou."  
"-Que bom, sinto-me muito mais aliviado agora."  
"-Na realidade, tua mãe disse que estava quase a regressar, que te quer apresentar uma pessoa."  
"-Apresentar-me uma pessoa? Quem?"  
"-Não sei. Ela não me disse. Mas eu fiz mal em convidá-la?"  
"-Bem….não. Ela é avó da Penny, né? E a Penny tem direito a conhecê-la, assim como ela tem direito a conhecer a Penny. Mas foi um choque, apenas isso."

E naquela altura ainda eu nem imaginava o choque que teria a meio da festa.

….

Encontrava-me no quarto a vestir a camisa clara que Ginevra havia escolhido para mim. Suspirei, olhando-me ao espelho enqaunto tentava imaginar o que iria dizer assim que visse minha mãe.  
Afinal não a via há dois anos. Mal sabia dela, os postais não eram muito explícitos.

E como seria a reacção dela em relação à Penny? Voltei minha atenção para a porta do quarto, por onde minha esposa entrava de momento, e murmurava algo que não conseguia ouvir.

"-O que foi?"  
"-Nada Draco." – Respondeu simplesmente abrindo o guarda-vestidos.

Eu fiquei a olhar para ela, vendo-a escolher um vestido rosa clarinho que eu simplesmente adorava.

"-Penny?" – indaguei eu antes de Ginevra entrar no banheiro privativo do nosso quarto.  
"-Estava a acabar de se vestir. Podes ir ver se está tudo bem com ela?"  
"-Claro."

Ela sorriu-me, fechando a porta em seguida, e desaparecendo da minha vista. Assim que acabei de fazer o nós da gravata cinzenta sai do quarto, indo ter com Penny.  
Fui encontrá-la em frente do espelho de corpo inteiro que há no seu quarto. Ela dava voltas em frente do mesmo, sorrindo.

"-Papá." – Disse encabulada assim que me viu.  
"-Estás linda. Pareces uma autêntica princesa."  
"-A mamã disse que hoje eu tinha que ser a mais bonita da festa."  
"-Mas, tu és sempre a mais bonita da festa." – Disse eu aproximando-me dela, e sorrindo.  
"-Como a mamã é?"  
"-Sim, tua mamã também é sempre a mais bonita da festa. Sempre!"  
"-Vocês gostam muito um do outro não é?"  
"-Muito."

"-Como é?" – perguntou-me ela o que me fez olhá-la surpreso.  
"-Como é o quê querida?"  
"-Como é isso de gostarem assim. Eu no outro dia vi na televisão um homem e uma mulher a beijarem-se e a dizerem que se amavam. Como é que sabemos isso?"

E acho que nunca ninguém me tinha feito uma pergunta tão complicada.  
Sentei-me na cama dela, e puxei-a para ao pé de mim pensando rapidamente numa resposta adequada, mas sem encontrar alguma de verdade.

"-Bem, comigo e com a tua mãe, foi algo estranho. Nós não gostávamos nada um do outro. Mas um dia, não sei bem porquê realmente, nós conversamos quase civilizadamente, e percebemos que tínhamos algumas coisas em comum. Quando começámos a namorar, eu ainda não sabia o que sentia por ela, mas passado pouco tempo comecei a sentir aquilo que dizem que se sente quando estamos apaixonados."  
"-O que é?"  
"-O meu coração batia forte sempre que a via, o sorriso dela não me saia da cabeça, pensava nela dia e noite, sonhava com ela, sentia-me nervoso quando ela se aproximava de mim, queria ser sempre o melhor para ela gostar disso."  
"-Ah! Isso é amor?"  
"-Hum….eu não sei. Acho que sim. Eu sei que a amo, sei que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. Sei que não sou capaz de viver sem o sorriso dela, sem os carinhos dela. Apenas, sei que a amo."

E foi então que ouvi um grito vindo do meu quarto.

"-Que foi isto?"  
"-Não sei Penny. Fica aqui, não saias do quarto. Está bem?" – perguntei eu levantando-me da cama.  
"-Sim, papá."

Corri até ao meu quarto, indo encontrar Ginevra em frente do espelho a chorar.

"-O que foi?" – questionei realmente aflito abraçando-a.  
Ela afastou-se de mim, e disse:  
"-Olha para mim. Estou horrível."

Eu abri a boca levemente surpreso, e olhei para ela como ela me pedira.  
Horrível! Não ela não estava horrível. Ela estava simplesmente, maravilhosa.

Se antes eu achava que o vestido rosa clarinho lhe ficava perfeito, naquele momento eu soube que ainda lhe ficava melhor. Mas possivelmente isso devia-se ao facto de eu a achar radiante.  
"-Tu não estás horrível." – Disse eu sorrindo.  
"-Como? É claro que estou. Olha bem para mim. Minha anca alargou, e estou gorda." – Disse ela choramingando.  
"-Gorda? Tu não estás gorda, está grávida. E uma grávida muito gira, a mais gira que já vi."  
"-Ah! Isso quer dizer que andas a olhar para outras mulheres. Especialmente para mulheres grávidas!" – disse ela gritando. – "Mas é claro que andas, elas são todas melhores eu que. Eu estou horrível."

Respirei fundo, tentando pensar. Ela estava apenas no 4º mês de gravidez, e o eu que queria naquele momento era que os próximos meses passassem depressa, pois queria minha mulher de volta.  
"-Ginevra, meu amor, olha para mim." – Pedi calmamente, erguendo a face dela. – "Eu não ando a olhar para outras mulheres. Depois jamais acharia uma outra melhor que tu. E tu estás, magnifica."  
"-Só dizes isso para me acalmares."  
"-Eu jamais te mentiria." – Murmurei sorrindo, o que a fez sorrir.  
"-Então….estou mesmo bem?"  
"-Melhor que bem ruiva, melhor que bem." – Respondi fazendo festas no ventre dela, e beijando-a.  
Depois daquele momento fiquei levemente viciado em fazer festas no ventre dela. Mas eu sempre soube que ela gostava disso, assim como o bebé.

….

Casa cheia de Weasleys.

Olhei em volta, vendo Penny nos braços de Blaise a rir, e Ginevra ao pé de um dos irmãos mais velhos, conversando animadamente.  
Suspirei, antes de por em prática o plano que tivera horas antes.  
Caminhei até ao meu escritório, e decidi sentar-me e fazer a arvore genealógica da família da minha mulher, talvez assim fosse mais fácil para mim saber quem é quem.

**Arthur + Molly**

**Bill + Fleur  
**Adel, Gabriel

**Charlie + Kika  
**Christopher, Philipe

**Percy + Penélope  
**Amélia

**Fred + Gabriela  
**Isakiel

**George + Rebeca  
**Pandora

**Ronald + Hermione  
**Pete e Michael

Pronto. Árvore feita, assim é mais fácil para mim saber quem é o pai da criança que me suja as calças, ou quem é o marido da mulher que me vem dizer que Penny é uma gracinha.  
Olhei para o relógio, vendo que era quase horas de jantar. Pus o papelinho no bolso das calças, e voltei para o salão.

"-Papá! Papá. A mamã estava à tua procura."  
"-Sério querida? O que ela queria, sabes?"  
"-Não sei, ela não disse. Mas ela parecia triste."

Olhei em redor, vendo que Ginevra não estava no Salão. Disse à Penny para ir brincar com um dos primos e caminhei até ao quarto, onde fui encontrar minha ruiva sentada na cama.

"-O que foi amor?"  
"-Vim à procura dos papeis de adopção da Penny." – Respondeu ela mostrando-me meia dúzia de folhas.  
"-Para quê?"  
"-A Rebeca perguntou-me se a Penny era filha de Muggles, ou de Bruxos, e eu não soube responder."

Naquele momento senti um aperto no estômago. Nunca tinha pensado sobre isso realmente. E se ela fosse filha de Muggles? Isso significa que era uma Muggle.  
Mas? Isso mudaria algo.

"-O que importa se ela é mágica ou não?" – Perguntei eu, surpreendendo-me a mim, e surpreendendo Ginevra.  
"-Não te importa que ela possa ser uma simples Muggle?"  
"-Eu gosto dela, como se ela fosse mesmo nossa filha. Não importa o resto."

Ginevra sorriu, começando a chorar o que me fez perguntar:

"-O que foi? Dói-te algo?"  
"-Não amor, mas nunca te imaginei a dizeres isso. Mas….estive a ver o nome dos pais dela, e são bruxos sim. Ela é totalmente bruxa."

Eu sorri, sentando-me ao lado dela, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.  
"-Ainda bem que é bruxa, mas se não fosse, não mudaria nada."  
Ela sorriu, e eu apenas lhe limpei a face húmida, antes de me levantar e a puxar pela mão, dizendo:  
"-São horas de jantar, e nossa princesa deve de estar à nossa espera, e impaciente para abrir todos os presentes que estão no canto do Salão."

Ela riu divertida, e eu sorri. Apesar de todas as coisas estranhas que a gravidez lhe estava a fazer, nomeadamente estar levemente histérica e sensível, ela continuava a ser a minha ruiva.  
Entrámos no Salão, com os dedos entrelaçados, e logo em seguida Penny apareceu à nossa frente, com as mãos atrás das costas e com um sorriso enorme.

"-Posso abrir as prendas agora? Sim?"  
"-Não amor. Só depois de cantarmos os parabéns."  
"-E quando vão cantar os parabéns a mim?"  
"-Depois de jantar." – Respondi eu.  
"-E quando vamos jantar?"  
"-Agora." – Respondi novamente, enquanto Ginevra ria ao meu lado por causa das perguntas de Penny.

Vi Penny correr até à mesa, e sentar-se ao lado da minha cadeira, que ficava no extremo direito da mesa. Olhei para Ginevra, e ela encontrava-se a olhar para todos os locais do Salão, e eu sabia quem ela procurava.  
"-Minha mãe não vem." – Murmurei ao ouvido dela, encaminhando-me para a mesa, puxando-a pela mão. – "Mas valeu a tua intenção amor."  
"-Eu queria mesmo que ela visse a Penny, que estive presente no seu aniversário."  
"-Pois. Mas tu sabes como Narcisa Malfoy é."  
"-Não, não sei."  
"-É, também tens razão. Bem, ela só faz as coisas à sua maneira." – Esclareci sentando-me na cadeira, e vendo Ginevra sentar-se ao meu lado, ficando de frente para Penny.

Segundos depois, estavam sentados na enorme mesa 26 pessoas, e ainda havia lugar livre para mais 4. Graças a Merlim, eu comprara uma mesa grande há anos atrás.  
Foi um jantar diferente, aquele. Primeiro pela ementa em si, Ginevra tinha pedido os mais variados pratos, pois conhecia bem os gostos dos pais e dos irmãos.

Mas o que era mesmo mais diferente, era o barulho, a quase bagunça que existia. Nunca estivera habituado a tanta agitação à mesa. Obvio que desde que Penny morava com eles que havia sempre mais conversas, mais agitação à hora das refeições, mas nada comparado com o que se passava naquela noite.  
Estava entretido a ouvir uma conversa sem muito nexo entre Ginevra e Penny, quando um elfo me chamou baixinho.

"-Sim?" – perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha, estando realmente irritado por ele interromper meu jantar.  
"-Hum….ser a senhora sua mãe."  
Eu engasguei-me com a minha própria saliva, e tossi durante alguns segundos, o que fez todos me olharem.

"-Está tudo bem papá?"  
"-Sim…" – respondi engolindo em seco. – "Eu preciso….hum…eu….eu volto já." – Disse levantando-me, deixando minha mulher a olhar-me ligeiramente surpresa.

Sai do Salão e olhei para o elfo, que apenas apontou para o escritório antigo do meu pai, escritório esse onde eu não gostava muito de entrar. Querem saber porque não gostava?  
Aquele escritório tem um retrato de Lucius Malfoy, um retrato que _adora_ falar comigo.  
Suspirei fundo, antes de caminhar até ao escritório, e entrar.

Primeiro vi o imbecil do namorado dela, sentado na poltrona que estava perto da porta, em seguida vi minha mãe com o seu porte aristocrático a olhar para mim, encontrando-se encostada à antiga secretária do meu pai.  
"-Olá Draco." – Disse ela sorrindo. Juro que a mulher não envelheceu um dia.  
"-Mãe! Seja bem aparecida."  
"-Incrível como foi a Weasley que me convidou, e não o meu próprio filho."  
"-Malfoy. Ela é uma Malfoy, já há bastante tempo. Mas estaria mais habituada se não tivesse desaparecido durante dois anos."

Ela estreitou os olhos e em seguida apontou para o homem que se encontrava sentado e calado até então:

"-Deves de te lembrar do Augusto."  
"-Claro….o seu namoradinho."

"-Homem imprestável." – Disse o quadro do meu pai extremamente simpático.  
"-Céus! Parece-me que teu pai não nos larga nem depois de morto."  
"-Como não entrava aqui, há mais de 5 anos." – Constatei eu olhando para o retrato do meu pai que olhava para mim.  
"-Filho idiota. Primeiro desonra-me não sendo Devorador da Morte, depois nunca mais aparece aqui neste escritório, e o pior é que está casado com uma Weasley."  
"-Pois. Voltando à conversa mãe. Ginevra falou-lhe da…."  
"-Garota? Sim, ela disse-me que vocês adoptaram uma menina de 5 anos. Penny, não é?"  
"-Sim, Penny. E ela faz anos hoje. Ainda apanha o jantar, se quiser."  
"-Antes disso, gostava de te contar uma novidade. Eu quero apresentar-te uma pessoa."

Eu arqueie a sobrancelha, e garanto que nada na vida me iria preparar para o tamanho choque que eu iria ter nos próximos segundos.  
Primeiro vi um cão. Céus, mais um cão, aquilo já era ridículo. E depois vi uma menina pequenina a correr desengonçadamente atrás dele, até cair no chão.

"-Está lindinha aqui, é a Erica."  
"-Oh que bonitinha, também adoptaste uma pirralha?" – perguntou o retrato do meu pai, o que fez minha mãe bufar e sair do escritório. Vi o imbecil do Augusto a pegar no cão castanho e a sair em seguida também.  
"-Ainda bem que morri, assim não tenho que ver a desgraça da minha família."  
"-A sério, cala-te!" – disse eu antes de sair do escritório e fechar a porta.  
"-Então. Também adoptaste a menina?" – perguntei eu olhando para a pequena que tinha olhos azuis, e cabelos escuro.

"-Oh não." – Disse minha mãe rindo divertida, e passando a pequena para o colo do Augusto. – "Na verdade ela é nossa filha."

Fiquei parado, completamente estático. Os olhos possivelmente estavam claramente esbugalhados, a boca certamente aberta em….Choque. Não havia outra palavra para caracterizar o que sentia no momento.  
Narcisa e Augusto olhavam para mim, possivelmente à espera que eu tivesse um ataque de coração ou assim. Mas a verdade é que eu não consegui reagir. Fiquei estranhamente chocado.

"-Draco! Querido! Tu estás bem?"  
"-Pensei que já não podias ter filhos." – Foi a única coisa que eu disse, possivelmente porque estava em choque profundo.

Olhei para a menina, para a minha….irmã.  
"-Ora, eu não sou assim tão velha. Tive-te com 18 anos, era uma jovem."  
"-E eu tenho 26, o que faz com que tenhas 44 anos."  
"-Isso não faz com que seja velha."  
"-Oh que seja." – Disse sem tirar os olhos da criança que me olhava fixamente. "-Ela é….assustadora." – murmurei eu. – "A face pálida, os olhos claros e o cabelo escuro. E não pára de olhar para mim."

"-Draco?" – chamou Ginevra nas minhas costas. – "Porque que é ainda não voltaste para a sa…..oh…..sempre veio."  
Ginevra olhou para minha mãe, e esta apenas sorriu olhando para o ventre dela. Em seguida agarrei a mão da minha mulher com força e disse:  
"-Tenho uma irmã. Uma irmã de 2 anos. Eu tenho uma irmã."  
"-Draco! Tu estás a sentir-te bem?" – indagou Ginevra olhando para mim. – "Como assim uma irmã?"  
"-Ela!" – disse eu apontando para a menina que ainda me fixava.  
"-Wow!" – murmurou Ginevra olhando a menina, e soltando minha mão. Aproximou-se de Augusto e perguntou:  
"-Como te chamas linda?"

A pequenina sorriu, abraçando Ginevra pelo pescoço, e Augusto respondeu:

"-Erica."  
"-És um amor, Erica." – Disse Ginevra completamente derretida com a minha irmãzinha.

Irmãzinha. Esse pensamento era realmente assombroso. Quer dizer, eu tenho 26 anos, uma filha de 5 anos, vou ter um bebé dentro de 5 meses, e tenho uma irmã de dois anos.  
É….ridículo.

"-Porque não vamos todos até ao Salão? Acho que Penny iria adorar conhecê-la." – Disse Ginevra enquanto balançava Erica nos braços. – "Na verdade acho que vai adorar conhecer todos vocês, em especial a tia dela."

Eu gargalhei ironicamente. Têm que concorda, é estranho Penny ter uma tia de 2 anos. Mais estranho ainda do que o facto de eu ter uma irmã de 2 anos.  
Minha mãe e minha mulher olharam-me com _aquele_ olhar. Sabem, _aquele_ olhar que parecem que vão atacar em segundos. _Esse_ olhar quase assustador que só as mulheres sabem fazer. Pois, _esse_ olhar.

Eu encolhi os ombros e em seguida caminhei até ao Salão.  
Penny correu até mim, e perguntou:

"-Vamos cantar os parabéns, sim?"  
"-Sim filha, vamos cantar-te os parabéns. Mas antes, quero apresentar-te umas pessoas." – Respondi virando-me para minha mãe, seu novo e recente marido, e minha nova irmã. – "Querida, é Narcisa Malfoy. Minha mãe. Tua avó!"

Penny sorriu olhando de mim para ela, e depois caminhando até Narcisa sem parar de sorrir.

"-Olá, eu sou a Penny."  
"-Sabes, és ainda mais gira do que eu imaginava." – Disse minha mãe baixando-se ao lado dela, o que me fez abrir a boca espantado.

Acho que Erica, e Augusto transformaram minha mãe numa pessoa diferente. Quer dizer, ela sempre foi querida para mim, ela sempre quis o melhor para mim, mas nunca foi TÃO querida. Enfim….parece que as pessoas mudam mesmo. Excepto o Potter, esse nunca há-de mudar. Enfim….

"-Penny, deixa-me apresentar-te uma pessoa." – Disse minha mãe, pegando Erica dos braços de Ginevra.  
"-Olá." – Disse Penny passando com a mão na face pálida minha irmã. Juro que ainda me arrepio ao pensar nela como minha irmã.  
"-É a Erica. Tua tia."  
"-Tia?" – perguntou Penny sem entender a estranheza daquilo tudo.

Eu olhei em volta, vendo todos os Weasleys, o Potter e os Zabinis (já mencionei que Luna e Blaise estão casados?) em silêncio profundo, trocando olhares estranhos.

"-Olá, Tia Erica. Eu sou a Penny." – Disse minha filha sorrindo, fazendo a menina rir divertida e bater palmas.  
Eu próprio sorri, aquela imagem era estranhamente assustadora, mas por qualquer razão desconhecida era estranhamente amorosa. E eu estou a ficar muito sentimental!

"-Olhem, ai vem o bolo." – Disse Ginevra vendo dois elfos carregarem o grande bolo de anos de Penny.  
Minha filha correu até à mesa, e Ginevra ficou do lado direito dela, e eu do lado esquerdo.  
"-Uau! É tão bonito." – Disse Penny, pousando as mãos em cima da mesa e aproximando-se ainda mais do bolo.

Eu segurei-a pela cintura com medo que ela se desequilibrasse e fosse de cabeça contra o bolo, literalmente.  
E foi então que tudo aconteceu. Tudo o que poderia estragar aquela festa, a primeira festa da minha filha, aconteceu.

Ouvi dois ladrares diferentes, e apenas tive tempo de olhar para a entrada do Salão, vendo o Sly e o cão que minha mãe trouxera entrarem, e saltarem em seguida para cima da mesa.  
"-Oh não!" – Disse Ginevra, segurando o cão da minha mãe.  
"-Sly! Não." – Gritei eu tentando apanhar o maldito cão de Penny.

Mas foi em vão, Sly correu não se desviando do bolo, indo contra este. Minha roupa ficou suja de bolo, Penny ficou suja de bolo, e o bolo maravilhoso dela ficou desfeito. Ninguém disse nada. Eu apenas olhei para minha filha, imaginando que ela estaria a chorar.

"-Filhota." – Chamei baixinho ao ouvido dela.  
Mas ela não me respondeu, ela apenas elevou a mão até à face, e em seguida comeu um bocado de bolo que tinha na bochecha.  
"-É muito bom." – Disse ela rindo, e esfregando o bolo que tinha na face, pelo vestido todo, numa tentativa de se limpar.  
"-Penny." – Chamou Ginevra em seguida.  
"-Sim, mamã?"  
"-Estás triste querida?"  
"-Não." – Respondeu ela abanando a cabeça. – "O bolo é bem docinho. Já posso abrir os presentes agora?"  
"-Hum….sim." – respondeu a ruiva, antes de ver a Penny saltar para o chão e correr até aos inúmeros embrulhos que estavam no canto do salão.

Ginevra aproximou-se de mim e passou com os dedos na minha camisa, que estava com pedaços de bolo. Engoli em seco, vendo ela pegar num pedaço e levá-lo à boca, antes de sorrir e dizer:  
"-Está mesmo doce."

Eu ri, acabando por a abraçar, e beijá-la.

"-Papá! Mamã!" – chamou Penny. – "Vejam o que a avô Arthur e a avó Molly me deram!" – disse ela abanando a boneca que tinha na mão.  
"-É muito gira querida." – Disse eu puxando Ginevra até ao pé dos embrulhos e de todas as pessoas que se haviam aproximado de Penny.

Minutos depois Penny olhou para o embrulho rosa que estava sozinho, era o único que faltava abrir.  
Pegou nele com cuidado e pô-lo no meio das suas pernas, sentando-se no chão, abrindo o embrulho e sorrindo em seguida enquanto pegava com bastante delicadeza na boneca de cabelo castanhos encaracolados, com um vestido vermelho com alguns folhos maravilhosamente dispostos.

"-É tão linda." – Disse ela abraçando a boneca.  
"-Tens que ter cuidado."  
"-Eu sei mamã, pode partir. Mas era mesmo uma destas que eu queria. Como sabias?"  
"-Teu papá contou-me que gostaste da que estava na montra no beco Diagon-All."  
"-Mas gosto mais desta. Obrigada mamã. Obrigada papá." – Agradeceu ela com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já lhe vi. – "Vai-se chamar….Dragi."  
"-Dragi?" – Indaguei eu, não entendo que nome era aquele.  
"-Sim. Dra de Draco. E Gi, de Ginevra. Draco de papá e Ginevra de mamã. E vai ficar ao pé do Teddy."

Juro que ouvi Ginevra fungar ao meu lado, e quando olhei para ela, vi os olhos dela claramente húmidos. Eu apenas sorri, beijando-lhe a testa.

….

Duas horas depois do jantar eu finalmente conseguira deitar Penny, e ela lá adormecera. Estava completamente energética naquela noite. Não se calava com a festa, com as 20 e tal prendas que recebera. Como é que ela recebeu tanta coisa? E com o episódio do bolso. E foi com muita dificuldade que eu a convenci a não dormir abraçada à Dragi.

Assim que entrei no quarto encontrei Ginevra em frente do espelho.

"-Passa-se algo amor?" – perguntei pousando as mãos em cima dos ombros dela.  
"-Não. Apenas estava a pensar. Será menina? Ou menino?"  
"-Não sei. Quando é a primeira ecografia?"  
"-Daqui a um mês."

Era verdade, eu tinha-me informado sobre isso. Os Muggles fazem ecografias mais cedo, mas nós apenas fazemos aos 5 meses de gravidez, não sei bem porquê.

"-Ai logo saberás."  
"-Vais querer saber?" – indagou ela.  
"-Não sei. Acho que sim, não vou aguentar tanto tempo sem saber."  
"-Hum….eu gostava de não saber."  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Não sei. Queria que fosse surpresa."

Eu sorri beijando o pescoço dela.

"-Como queiras então."  
Ela riu, passando com o braço por trás do meu pescoço e acabando por me beijar.

O resto….bem, calculo que imaginem o que se passou depois. Afinal, Sly tinha adormecido no quarto de Penny, e esperava que ele ficasse lá para sempre, e Penny estava cansada demais para acordar nas próximas horas.  
Portanto….sabem perfeitamente o que se passou depois.  
E como podem ver, o aniversário de Penny, foi simplesmente….assustador mas maravilhoso.

**Fim do capitulo 3  
****Continua….**

**N/A: E mais um capitulo. E um capítulo grandinho, pelo menos eu acho, e até agora é o maior. Espero que se tenham divertido com esta festa de aniversário tão peculiar.  
****Antes de mais os agradecimentos:**

**EuDy: **É Draco sofre nesta fic, mas também se dá bem, muito bem no ponto de vista dele. Ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero o teu comentário, porque também estou a gostar deles. Beijos

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: O Draco é um Malfoy, e Malfoys são fortes, e ele é forte. E depois estava mais preocupado com a Penny do que outra coisa. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Beijos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: uau, a fic é cómica? Eu tenho um problema, acho que nunca é divertida o suficiente, mas ainda bem que gostaste. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também e que comentes. Beijos.

**TheBlueMemory**: eu estou bem, e tu? É, criança pequena é assim, adora fugir eu própria fiz isso, quando ainda não tinha dois anos, sai de ao pé da minha mãe e quis descer as escadas sozinha, e o resultado foi uma queda e o sobrolho partido, tive que levar pontos e nunca mais fui uma pessoa normal, sou assim meia louca e tal. Falta de neurónios. Gostei da tua ideia, em especial da ideia das perguntas da Penny, na verdade pergunto-me como não pensei nisso antes? Bem, espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Muri**: sempre que houver duvidas é só perguntar, eu respondo com gosto. É, o mais divertido acho que é isso mesmo, descrever como Draco se sente, e as coisas que ele pensa. Espero que tenhas gostado da festa de anos. E espero que comentes. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: Penny é endiabrada sim, mas a verdade é que crianças santinhas não têm piada. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos

**Lauh'Malfoy**: vontade a apertar as bochechas à fic! Eu gostei dessa frase. Mas a cena da Penny e do Harry foi assim tão gira? Eu não achei nada demais, quer dizer é sempre giro fazer o Potter sofrer, mas tudo bem. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Lele Potter Black: **espero que tenhas gostado da festa, que ela tenha sido divertida. Jinhos

**IsáahJápah**: ainda bem que gostas das minhas fics, fico muito feliz. e sim vou terminar, apesar de não ter muitos capítulos escritos ainda, mas tenho algumas ideias. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos.

**Belle Lestrange**: bem, em primeiro lugar obrigada pelos elogios, é extremamente bom saber que gostam do que escrevemos. Em relação à fic estar inacabada. Há muito tempo que não postava uma fic na net sem ter os capítulos todos no pc, mas a verdade é que esta ainda só tenho até ao capitulo 6, este é o 3º, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de a abandonar, especialmente se me forem mandando reviews. Sei que demorei um pouco mais desta vez, mas os exames na faculdade não perdoam. Espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes.

**Rebeca Maria**: è talvez o Harry seja gay mesmo. Vamos lá ver como vai o beijos "molhado" no filme. Já agora, vou-te contar o que eu fiz quando era pequena. Não fugi, pelo menos não numa empresa ou assim, foi assim: minha mãe tava a fechar a porta de casa e disse para eu não sair de ao pé das pernas dela, tinha um ano e meio, mas eu não fiz o que ela me mandou. Sai de ao pé dela, e comecei a descer as escadas, e foi então que cai. Cai e parti a cabeça, tive que levar 3 pontos e foi assim que fiquei parvinha e tal.  
Galinha, pois aqui também uso galinha com o mesmo significado que tu, mas não usamos papa coruja, é mesmo papa galinha, ou mamã galinha. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, espero que tenhas gostado da festinha de anos. E que comentes é claro! Beijos.

**Nanna Hope**: eu não consegui postar mais cedo que isto, não deu mesmo. Mas espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Tatiizinha Malfoy**: quando tiver uma filha também quero que seja como a Penny, e de preferência que o pai também seja como o da Penny, ou seja um Draco Malfoy. Não tenhas vergonha de perguntar, eu tiro todas as dúvidas. Bem, a festa foi com TODOS os Weasleys e outros mais convidados. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Thaty**: obrigada! Espero que continues a ler e a comentar. Jinhos!

**Aninhoca**: eu gosto desta fic porque mostra Draco e Ginny de uma maneira diferente. Ainda bem que gostas. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e que continues a comentar. Jinhos!

**Kika**: hum….bem, ainda bem que gostaste deles os dois à procura dela, e na realidade eu não pensava ter escrito assim tão bem. e como estou para aqui a ver o Joey na FoxLife não tenho também muito mais a dizer. Escreve! Jinhos!

**Bem, só consegui actualizar agora por causa dos exames da faculdade….mas vou tentar que o próximo capitulo venha mais rápido….talvez no fim de semana….SE tiver MUITOS reviews…….assim como neste capitulo….uns 15….ou mais!!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!**

**BEIJOS!!!!!**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**12/2/07**_


	5. Um dia sozinho

**Capitulo 4**

**Um dia sozinhos**

_**N/A:** Bem, em relação a este capitulo, lá mais para o meio vai haver uma parte em que quando estiver escrito a Negrito será Draco a escrever, e a Itálico Ginny **(Draco, **Ginny).  
__Outra coisa….a fic tem capa….e cada capitulo tem capa também….é só irem ao meu profile que está lá um local de acesso directo a todas as capas até agora postas. Espero que gostem…..e sem mais demoras….o capitulo_

Acordei sentindo algo estranha na face. Algo….húmido. Abri os olhos apenas para ver Sly a babar para cima de mim.

"-Sly!" – gritei eu sentando-me na cama e afastando o cão baboso. – "Que nojo. Não sabes que não te pode babar? E muito menos para cima de mim? Que nojo."

Caminhei até à casa de banho, tirando o pijama pelo caminho e quase saltei para dentro da banheira. Cão horrível. Babou-me todo.  
Devia de haver uma regra, o Sly não deveria de poder entrar no meu quarto.  
Era isso. Era isso que iria fazer assim que saísse da casa de banho, proibir aquele animal fazedor de baba a entrar no meu quarto, especialmente a subir para a minha cama.

Assim que sai da casa de banho vi Ginevra sentada em cima da cama, com o babador de serviço nas pernas.  
"-Bom dia amor." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo. – "Tomaste banho cedo, nem esperaste por mim!"  
"-Esse monstrinho babou-me todo."  
"-Quem? Esta coisinha fofa? O Sly? Sly babaste o dono foi? Lindo menino!"  
"-Como? Ele babou-ME! A mim. Fiquei cheio de baba."  
"-E, eu perdi tudo isso." – Comentou ela rindo, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até mim.  
"-Não teve graça."  
"-Deve de ter sido melhor do que acordar com vontade de vomitar."

Olhei para ela, e vi-a pálida, apesar de ela estar a sorrir.

"-O Sly vai ficar proibido de entrar neste quarto." – Murmurei sentindo os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço.  
Os lábios dela percorreram meu pescoço, o que me fez pousar ambas as mãos na cintura dela, e puxá-la o mais possível para mim.  
Vi quando o cão saiu do quarto, e em seguida perguntei num fio de voz:

"-A Penny?"  
"-Está na Toca."  
"-A fazer o quê?" – Indaguei sentindo as unhas dela percorrerem meu peito.  
"-Levei-a para lá, há minutos. Eu acordei com uma vontade de…." – Mas ela calou-se, beijando-me.  
"-De?" – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, assim que o beijo acabou.  
"-Sabes, ficas tão sexy quando estás zangado com o cão."  
"-Oh! Que interessante." – Murmurei eu sarcasticamente, enquanto ela me puxava para a cama.  
"-E, eu já te disse como fico excitada quando tu estás zangado."

Elevei uma sobrancelha, antes de ela sorrir maliciosamente e me puxar, de modo a eu ficar deitado sobre ela. Ri, antes de ser calado por um beijo sedento de desejo, um beijo estranhamente excitante.

Não sabia o que se passava com ela naquela manhã. Possivelmente algo relacionado com a gravidez.  
Mas garanto, que se foi um aspecto secundário da gravidez, céus, quero que ela o tenha mais vezes, porque foi muito bom.

….

Havia algo de estranhamente incrível em sentir o ventre dela subir e descer levemente. Estávamos deitados na cama, apenas os dois, completamente nus por debaixo dos lençóis, como há muito tempo não estávamos, pois havia sempre o perigo de Penny aparecer.  
Eu pousei a mão em cima do ventre dela, o que a fez sorrir e fechar os olhos, e não disse nada, na verdade não fiz absolutamente nada. Apenas fiquei com minha mão sobre o ventre proeminente dela, sentindo-o subir e descer por causa da respiração da minha ruiva.

"-Hum….ainda falta tanto tempo para ele nascer." – Comentei.  
"-É! Estou apenas de 4 meses."  
"-E duas semanas." – Completei sorrindo, beijando-a.  
"-Draco. Tu não achas que tenho uma barriga muito grande?"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e em seguida elevei o lençol de modo a vislumbrar a barriga branquinha dela. Sorri, antes de responder:

"-Não. Acho-a perfeita. Mas porquê?"  
"-Não sei, acho que estou um pouco gorda."  
"-Hei! Não vamos voltar ao mesmo de há dois dias atrás. Tu viste como estavas no dia de anos de Penny, super estranha, sempre a dizer que estás gorda. Tu não estás gorda, estás….perfeita."  
"-Estás a tornar-te repetitivo Draco."

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros sorrindo, sentindo em seguida os lábios dela nos meus.  
Instantes depois ela puxava-me pelos ombros, para cima dela, enrolando as pernas na minha cintura. E eu não conseguia raciocinar. Muito pelo contrário, só consegui agir, agir em relação às carícias dela.

…..

Eram 11 da manhã, eu estava sentado na cama, com o jornal na mão, ouvindo a água do chuveiro a correr. Sorri, dobrei o jornal e encostei a cabeça na parede. Eram 11 horas, eu tinha acordado às 8 horas, e em 3 horas eu e minha linda e maravilhosa ruiva tínhamos feito amor já duas vezes.  
Há quanto tempo é que não tínhamos tanto tempo para fazer o que quiséssemos?

Ah sim, desde que adoptei Penny.  
Nota mental: deixar Penny mais fins-de-semana em casa dos avós.

A porta da casa de banho abriu, e eu vi Ginevra sorrir de uma maneira deliciosamente estonteante. Ela correu até à cama e sentou-se à minha frente, pousando uma mão em cada uma das minhas bochechas, beijando-me em seguida.

"-Estás a sentir-te bem, ruiva?" – Perguntei eu assim que o beijo terminou.  
"-Vamos jogar um jogo?"  
"-Como?"  
"-Um jogo! Vamos jogar." – Disse ela levantando-se da cama, correndo até à escrivaninha do quarto, trazendo um papel e uma pena com ela.  
"-Que jogo é que queres jogar?" – indaguei assim que ela se sentou ao meu lado e se aninhou no meu peito.  
"-Um que Luna me ensinou." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.  
"-Ah claro, os famosos jogos estranhos da DiLuna."  
"-Não lhe chames isso." – Repreendeu Ginevra baixinho.  
"-Mas quando ela te ensina esses jogos é mesmo o que ela parece." – Murmurei eu ao ouvido dela. – "Mas afinal como é o jogo?"  
"-Vamos construir uma história."  
"-Vamos?"  
"-Eu escrevo uma frase, e depois tu outra, e depois eu, e tu novamente, e…."  
"-Sim, já percebi. E devo de dizer que isso é simplesmente estúpido."  
"-Oh Draco, vamos lá." – Pediu ela virando-se para mim e olhando-me profundamente.

Como é que posso dizer que não aquele olhar? Como posso dizer que não há minha mulher, à minha ruiva, à mulher que carrega o meu filho no ventre? Como?

"-Está bem." – Respondi por fim. Sim, eu sou um fraco, cedo sempre ao que ela quer. Mas o que fazer, ela está grávida! E acho que com uns problemas mentais por causa das hormonas destorcidas devido à gravidez. Mas claro, isso, eu jamais lhe direi.  
"-Bem, vou começar."

Eu olhei para ela e vi quando ela escreveu na folha de papel:

"_Era uma vez, uma pequena fada que vagueava perdida nos bosques."_

Ela entregou-me o papel e eu olhei-a em pânico. Aquilo era mesmo a sério?  
"-Vamos Draco, és tu."  
Bufei, antes de segurar no papel e na pena. Olhei para o papel relendo a frase que ela tinha escrito e por segundos pensei: sou Draco Malfoy, tenho 26 anos, estou na cama com a minha mulher grávida que se encontra levemente doida, e estou a escrever uma história idiota.  
Certo, isto é ridículo, e nunca ninguém há-de saber que eu fiz isto.

"_**A fadinha sentou-se numa das folhas verdes do bosque e esperou que alguém aparecesse, e foi então que o viu."  
**_"_Viu o lindo príncipe fada que passava por ali."  
_"_**Ele era loiro, tinha olhos cinzentos, e um porte magnífico, as roupas eram simplesmente as mais perfeitas e belas que ela alguma vez tinha visto, e naquele momento ele soube, que estava apaixonado por aquele lindo príncipe."  
**_"_O olhar do príncipe fixou-se na linda fadinha, o que a fez corar."  
_"_**Voou até à linda fadinha, sentando-se ao lado dela."  
**_"_-O que faz uma fada tão bonita sozinha nesta folha?"_

"-Isto está a ser ridículo ruiva!" – constatei eu o que a fez abanar a cabeça e dizer:  
"-Não, não. Está a ser giro. Vamos, continua Draco!" – pediu ela entregando-me a folha e a pena.  
Suspirei, pedindo inspiração divina para continuar com aquilo, e mais importante, uma frase que acabasse mesmo com aquela história ridícula de fadinhas.

"_**-Eu perdi-me. Estava à espera que alguém me encontrasse, e então apareceste tu, meu príncipe lindo."  
**_"_-Então, linda fadinha, vem. Vou-te levar até ao meu castelo."  
_"_**-E vamos ser felizes para sempre?"  
**_"_-Sim, fadinha linda."  
_"_**E a fadinha seguiu o belo príncipe. Meses depois haviam pequeninas fadas a voarem pelo castelo. E eles realmente viveram felizes para sempre. Fim."**_

"-Pronto, jogo idiota acabado. História terminada." – Disse eu pousando o papel em cima da mesa. Olhei para a minha ruiva que de momento trincava o lábio inferior, e olhava para mim com um olhar malicioso.  
"-Este teu jeito para a história….deixou-me…."  
"-Deixou-te o quê ruiva?" – perguntei quando ela se aproximou mais de mim, e se sentou no meu colo.

Ok, eram 11 e 30, e estávamos quase na terceira ronda daquela manhã. Aquilo não era mesmo normal.

"-Hum….olha bem, não é que eu me esteja a queixar." – Murmurei sentindo os lábios dela no meu peito. – "Mas já o fizemos duas vezes….em 3 horas e meia."  
"-Não queres é?" – perguntou ela murmurando no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.  
"-Claro que quero. Mas não era habitual em ti, uma vez de 24 em 24 horas sim, duas talvez, três, bem nunca quiseste. Viraste ninfomaníaca, foi?"  
"-Não sei Draco. Apenas quero. Acordei com uma vontade tão grande de não te largar hoje."  
"-Isso possivelmente deve-se ao facto de eu ser simplesmente gostoso, sexy, maravilhoso."  
"-Faz amor comigo." – Murmurou ela contra os meus lábios.

Aquela frase sempre me fez arrepiar.

Nos minutos seguintes eu não me preocupei com muita coisa. Apenas a queria para mim. Apenas a queria ouvir gemer aos meus ouvidos.

Éramos apenas nós dois.  
Só nós dois.

….

Era quase hora de almoço e eu encontrava-me a tomar banho. Também, pudera, com a minha ninfomaníaca ruiva, que não me largou desde, bem, desde que eu acordei, o que era de esperar?

Ela estava do lado de fora do box, a pentear-se, e foi então que eu disse a coisa mais ridícula de toda a minha vida. Bem a segunda mais ridícula, porque a primeira foi aquela há 5 anos atrás, quando apareci na Toca, a gritar a plenos pulmões que amava Ginevra Weasley e que queria casar com ela. Quer dizer, o que disse não foi mau, o que foi mau foi a forma como disse (leia-se gritando às 4 da manhã), e onde disse (uma Toca, cheia de Weasleys). Mas voltando ao presente.

Estava na casa de banho, como disse, e Ginevra estava do lado de fora, e foi num momento totalmente estúpido que eu perguntei:

"-Sabes que mais?" – indaguei assim que desliguei o chuveiro.  
"-Diz." – Pediu Ginevra do lado de fora, possivelmente enquanto se olhava ao espelho, ela vem fazendo muito isso nas últimas semanas.  
"-Eu sempre tive um problema com o meu cabelo. Se o lavo duas vezes ele fica muito fofinho."  
Ela riu divertida, e caminhou até à box, abrindo a porta e olhando para mim.

"-Lava só uma então."  
"-Mas se lavo apenas uma vez, ele fica oleoso depois." – Expliquei eu fazendo com que ela risse.  
"-Então lava uma e meia, e fica perfeito."  
"-Como é que eu posso lavar o cabelo uma vez e meia?" – perguntei aproximando a face molhada da dela.  
"-O cabelo é teu, tu é que sabes. Mas eu prefiro ele fofinho." – Murmurou dando-me um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes de voltar a fechar a porta do box.

Ouvi ela a sair da casa de banho e eu apenas sorri. Certamente aquele sábado estava a ser louco, minha mulher estava ligeiramente doida, mas eu estava a adorar.

…

Estava sentada na mesa da sala, quando senti as mãos dela no meu cabelo, e a ouvi perguntar:  
"-Então como está o meu marido e o seu cabelo fofinho?"  
Olhei-a mortalmente o que apenas a fez rir antes de sentar ao meu lado, para começar a almoçar.  
"-A que horas vamos buscar a Penny?" – perguntei eu.  
"-Bem, primeiro eu disse que era antes de almoço, mas minha mãe disse que gostaria que ela almoçasse com eles, então ficou para depois de almoço, mas então minha mãe disse que Hermione iria deixar os gémeos lá durante a tarde, e por isso Penny disse que queria ficar para brincar com eles."  
"-Então?"  
"-Ficou combinado, ir buscá-la apenas depois de jantar. O que é bom, temos o dia só para nós, algo que não acontece há uns meses."

Eu ri, beijando-a rapidamente, e perguntando em seguida:  
"-Como, ela fica lá o dia todo, quer dizer que amanhã não vamos lá, não é?"  
"-Claro que não. Amanhã vamos lá almoçar, como todos os meus irmãos."  
"-Isso é chato."  
"-Bem, estava a pensar em irmos jantar, sei lá, com tua mãe."

Primeiro olhei-a surpreso, quer dizer, mais como se ela fosse louca, e depois gargalhei divertido.

"-Qual é a piada?"  
"-Jantar com minha mãe? Minha mãe, o seu maridinho novo e minha irmã? Tu estás louca, só podes."  
"-Louca? Achas que eu sou louca?" – perguntou ela rapidamente, o que me fez engasgar com o arroz que comia.  
"-Não!" – respondi assim que parei de tossir. – "Não te acho nada louca minha linda, mas…."  
"-Mas o quê? Tu disseste-o Draco, com todas as letras. Tu disseste! L-O-U-C-A!" – gritou ela levantando-se da mesa.

Ok, ainda há 5 minutos ela ria por causa do meu cabelo, como é possível que agora estivesse a gritar comigo, e com cara de quem vai começar a chorar? Como?  
Certo, ela sempre teve mudanças de humor, mas nada muito drástico, mas parece que agora por causa da gravidez ela realmente tem mudanças de humor extremamente drásticas.

"-Ginevra, querida! Ouve, eu não disse nada disso."  
"-Ah agora sou mentirosa também, é? Ah não espera, estou tão louca que até imagino coisas." – E começou a chorar.

Ok, eu estava em pânico.  
Levantei-me e tentei abraçá-la, mas ela abanou-se energeticamente, saindo do meio dos meus braços, mas eu sou tão teimoso como ela, o que me fez voltar a segurá-la e daquela vez com mais força.

"-E não acho nada disso, mas é que ir jantar com minha mãe é uma ideia ridícula. Quer dizer, não é normal, e eu não quero, não me iria sentir bem. Não a vi durante dois anos e ela apareceu-me com uma filha."

Sentia-a soluçar baixinho contra a minha camisa, mas também sabia que ela estava a acalmar-se. Ou seja, estava a resultar. E ainda bem, porque eu estava a dar em louco.  
"-Eu amo-te." – Murmurei o que a fez olhar-me e perguntar:  
"-Mesmo? Mesmo estando assim? Grávida, feia, inchada, e sempre a chorar e gritar?"  
"-Sabes, ainda te amo mais." – Respondi o que a fez beijar-me.

Definitivo, eu nunca hei-de entender a minha ruiva, e muito menos quando ela estiver grávida.

….

Entrei na sala, trazendo comigo um dos vestido de Ginevra que eu mais gosto. É azul-escuro, liso, e fica-lhe um pouco por baixo dos joelhos, o decote não é muito grande nem indecente, e é um vestido que apesar de simples é sublime.

"-O que fazes com o meu vestido na mão?" – questionou ela assim que parei à sua frente.  
"-Eu tive uma ideia. Vamos passear um pouco, só nós dois, e depois vamos jantar fora."  
"-Oh claro que sim Draco, já lá estou." – Disse ela com um tom irónico que eu adoro usar.  
"-Ora, porque não?"  
"-Porque, eu não fico bem num vestido. Lembras-te que não sou mais magrinha?"  
"-Essa história de novo não!" – disse eu exasperado, abanando o vestido.  
"-Cuidado com o vestido, não o amachuques." – Resmungou ela sorrindo e tirando-me o vestido das mãos. – "Queres mesmo ir passear comigo e jantar fora?"  
"-Ruiva, eu até fui escolher um vestido."  
"-Que lindinho. Mas não é preciso, eu gosto mais de te ver de calças e camisa." – Murmurou ela rindo, antes de sair da sala.

E agora tinha-lhe dado para ser comediante. O que faltava? Meiguinha, sensível, irritada, comediante, faltava algo?  
Abanei a cabeça antes de a seguir até ao quarto. Quando entrei vi que ela escolher umas calças pretas largas, e uma camisa rosa engraçada.

"-Camisa estranha." – Comentei ingenuamente.  
"-Camisa de grávida Draco." – Esclareceu ela sorrindo, enquanto se despia.  
"-Wow. Espera que eu ajudo-te." – Disse eu simpaticamente, sorrindo e caminhado até ela.

Ginevra ficou quieta, deixando-me tira-lhe a roupa que ela vestia. Quando eu peguei na camisa que ela iria usar, ela apenas abanou a cabeça dando um sorriso estranho, antes de me beijar.

Eram 4 e 20 da tarde e nós íamos fazer amor….pela quarta vez naquele dia.  
Como poderia eu reclamar de tal coisa?

….

Estávamos sentados num banco de jardim, e eram quase seis da tarde, o que fez Ginevra se enroscar mais em mim de modo a não sentir a aragem fria que se tinha posto.

"-Queres ir embora?" – perguntou passando com os dedos pelos fios ruivos do cabelo dela.  
"-Não. Estou muito bem aqui."

E foi então que eu vi 3 rapazes passarem por nós, e olharem directamente para a minha ruiva. Eles olharam-na durante alguns segundos, disseram algo entre eles, e sorriram. E tudo isto fez com que eu sentisse aquela sensação de ciúme, que sempre sentia quando um homem olhava a minha mulher com aquele tipo de olhar que dizia: "Como te quero!"

"-O que foi?" – indagou ela nesse instante, pousando as mãos no meio peito e encarando-me.  
"-Nada." – Menti.  
"-Draco, senti tu ficares com os músculos tensos. Então, o que foi?"  
"-Uns idiotas, que passaram por aqui, olharam para ti e sorriram estupidamente."  
"-Estupidamente em que sentido?"  
"-Como assim?" – perguntei não entendendo a pergunta dela.  
"-No sentido: olha aquela grávida feia! Ou no sentido: Céus, ela é linda."  
"-Segundo sentido."  
"-A sério?"  
"-Ok, eu sou Draco Malfoy, olhei para muitas jovens com aquele olhar, eu olho para ti com esse olhar. Sei perfeitamente do que estou a falar."  
"-É, tu sabes mesmo." – Concordou ela e perguntando em seguida: "-Eram jovens?"

"-Deviam de rondar os 20 anos, porquê?"  
"-Oh nada." – Respondeu com um sorriso e um tom de voz que não me agradaram.  
Eu ergui a sobrancelha, e olhei para ela fixamente, o que a fez corar.  
"-Então?" – perguntei de novo.  
"-Bem, se uns jovens olharam assim para mim, significa que eu não estou assim tão feia, significa que continuo….apetecível."  
"-Apetecível? Querida, se não fosses apetecível eu nunca me tinha casado contigo, eu não tinha feito amor contigo 4 vezes hoje, e eu não sentia ciúme de cada homem que fala contigo. É obvio que és, e sempre serás apetecível."  
"-Pois."  
"-Mas….eu estou farto de te dizer que continuas bonita. Pensava que acreditavas em mim?"  
"-Tu és meu marido, e vendo bem foste tu que fizeste com que eu ficasse como estou, portanto é normal que digas que estou bem. Poderia estar apenas a ser amigável. Mas parece que é verdade."

'A sério, será que ela está normal?'

Eu juro que naquele momento foi isso que pensei. Ainda pensei seriamente em me levantar e a levar até St. Mungus, afinal ela não estava nada normal. Nada, mesmo!

"-Vamos jantar?" – perguntei, tentando afastar da minha mente aquela conversa sem nexo que acabávamos de ter.  
"-Tudo bem. Mas temos que escolher bem, o teu filho não gosta de todo o tipo de comida, e eu certamente não vou querer correr para a casa de banho do restaurante para vomitar."  
"-Peixe, parece-te bem?" – perguntei entrelaçando os dedos aos dela.  
"-Oh sim, muito bem."

Sorri, acabando por a abraçar, e caminhar até ao restaurante óptimo que servia peixe requintadamente e que eu conhecia.

…

Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha da Toca, quando Ginevra chegou ao pé de mim e me murmurou ao ouvido:

"-Penny adormeceu antes de chegar-mos. Como amanhã vimos cá almoçar, acho que ela pode ficar."  
"-Se achas melhor."  
"-Escusamos de a estar a acordar agora."  
"-Mas, ainda não são 9 da noite. Ela adormeceu cedo hoje. E sem história, ou musiquinha. Não é justo, eu tenho sempre que cantar para ela, e eu odeio cantar."

É verdade, odeio mesmo cantar. Especialmente musicas de embalar. Apesar de adorar quando Penny diz: "Papá canta para mim, eu adoro quando cantas."  
Sim, sou um fraco e derreto-me com muito pouco, eu sei, já admiti, e volto a admitir.

"-Ela estava cansada. Parece que foram até ao lago."  
"-Lago? Mas que lago?" – perguntei eu surpreso.  
"-Oh, um lago aqui perto. Meu pai levava-me lá muitas vezes quando era criança, a mim e ao Ron especialmente. Parece que levou a Penny e os gémeos até lá, e vieram com peixinhos e sapinhos. Enfim."  
"-Hum…."  
"-Que foi?"  
"-Porque é que eles trouxeram peixinhos e sapinhos do lago?" – perguntei.

A sério? Qual era a lógica de nos molhar-mos por uns animais como peixes e sapos? Para depois quando chegássemos a casa os deitar-mos para o lava-loiça ou assim? Era isso que se fazia quando se chegava a casa, certo?  
Errado!

"-Porquê? Ora, os peixes vão para o aquário, os sapos estão num recipiente que meu pai fez quando eu era criança. Estão na sala, queres ir ver?"  
"-Não!"  
"-Tu nunca apanhaste peixes e sapos quando eras criança?"  
"-Deveria?" – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha o que fez Ginevra rir divertida, e me beijar em seguida.  
"-É por isso que te amo." – Murmurou em seguida, piscando o olho e indo até à sala, possivelmente para se despedir dos pais.

Oh claro, agora ela ama-me porque eu nunca apanhei peixinhos e sapos quando era criança!

"-Vamos embora?" – perguntei eu assim que ela voltou à cozinha.  
"-Vamos. Voltamos amanhã."  
"-Boa." – Murmurei abraçando-a pela cintura e aparatando com ela junto a mim.

Atenção o "Boa" não foi porque voltaríamos no dia seguinte, e eu teria que lá almoçar com meus sogros e os irmãos dela. O "boa" foi porque íamos para casa, sozinhos. E bem, quem fez 4 vezes no dia, certamente não se importava de fazer mais uma, certo?

….

Entrei no quarto, com os lábios colados aos dela, sentindo as mãos dela a desapertar os botões da minha camisa um a um.  
Minhas mãos tacteavam as costas dela, e ia puxando-lhe a camisa para cima lentamente, enquanto eu caminhava até à cama.  
Os lábios dela soltaram os meus, para apenas me beijar o pescoço. Eu sorri, abrindo os olhos, e vendo o estado em que o quarto estava.

"-Mas que raio!" – gritei eu soltando-a, e olhando em volta.  
"-O que foi?"  
"-Olha para isso. Parece que passou por aqui um furacão." – Respondi eu apanhando uma camisa minha que estava no chão.

Olhei bem para a camisa caríssima, e vi que ela se encontrava rasgada.

"-Há algo de muito estranho nisto tudo." – Murmurei o que Ginevra rir. – "Mas qual foi a piada?"  
"-Eu acho que houve alguém que se sentiu sozinho hoje." – Comentou ela sorrindo, e pegando na camisa que eu tinha na mão atirando-a para um canto do quarto.

Em seguida via-a pegar na sua varinha e fazer um gesto, o que fez com que o quarto ficasse novamente perfeito e arrumado.

"-Mas…."  
"-Foi o Sly." – Respondeu ela. – "Sentiu-se sozinho, veio ao nosso quarto e desarrumou-o. Não viste que tinha marcas de patas de cão na tua camisa?"  
"-Ok, aquele cão está mesmo proibido de aqui entrar. Vou fazer um feitiço naquela porta que o vai proibir de entrar aqui." – Disse eu afastando de Ginevra.

Senti a mão dela no meu pulso e em seguida ela beijava-me, aproximando-se de mim novamente.

"-Ruiva, eu…"  
"-Esquece o cão."  
"-Ele destruí-me uma camisa caríssima."  
"-Eu faço-o muitas vezes." – Disse ela referindo-se ao habito que tem de arrancar os botões da minha camisa.  
"-Oh, mas por motivos diferentes."

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, antes de me beijar novamente e me puxar para a cama. Naquele momento eu esqueci o maldito cão. Esqueci tudo, apenas voltávamos a ser nós os dois.  
Na manhã seguinte preocupava-me com o Sly. De momento ele não importava. Nada importava.

Mas mal eu sabia que no dia seguinte, Sly iria importar-me e muito. Afinal, aquele cão não era bem o que parecia.  
Mas de momento, isso não importava.

**Fim do capitulo 4  
****Continua….**

**N/A: bem pessoal, eu peço desculpa pelas quase duas semanas sem actualização, mas é que tive nas duas semanas finais de exames, e sempre que vinha para o pc, acabava por escrever sempre na fic, mas não muito e então não dava para actualizar. Mas aqui está o capitulo 4….e como sempre os agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **espero que este capitulo também tenha sido bom, e garanto-te que me deste uma pequena ideia com o teu comentário, obrigada. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Thaty**: é….ter uma irmã assim é estranho, mas é essa a ideia, tornar a fic com cenas estranhas, na verdade tornar a vida de Draco Malfoy e algo estranho, mas amoroso e tal. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: é, o bolo foi-se mas foi giro na realidade. Bem, apertar as bochechas à fic não deve de ser algo muito fácil, mas se achas que vais conseguir por mim tudo bem. É bom saber que estás a gostar. Espero pelo teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: a ideia era ficarem surpresas com a notícia da irmãzinha, afinal não é algo muito normal certo? Mas tudo bem, a fic também não é muito normal. As variações de humor de Ginny foram mais notórias neste capítulo não foi? Espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**TheBlueMemory**: Imagina Penny e Erica juntas? Bem, até aos capítulos que escrevi não muitas vezes, mas algumas sim. Mesmo porque Draco terá sempre um certo "medo" da irmã mais nova. Espero que tenhas achado piada a este capítulo. Jinhos!

**EuDy**: o Draco se dá mal de vez em quando sim, e ainda vai acontecer muita coisa até ao final da gravidez, algumas surpresas e coisas más para Draco Malfoy, mas que no fundo ele vai adorar. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: espero que este capítulo também tenha sido cómico, e claro que tenhas gostado dele. Espero teu comentário. Beijos!

**Karen**: Draco ainda se vai sentir assustado por causa da irmã, e não Penny é uma menina não manhosa, mas ela nunca se habituo a bolos e isso, por isso é normal que tivesse achado piada. Na verdade, ela queria mais as prendas do que outra coisa. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Isabella**: Bem, eu sei que demorei um bocado, mas espero que continues a acompanhar, e a comentar. Beijos!

**Lele Potter Black**: a ideia da irmã foi um rasgo de inspiração transtornada minha, e achei que iria ser chocante e surpreendente, por isso lhe achei tanta piada. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Tattizinha Malfoy**: sim, é verdade um Draco diferente. Que é adulto, maduro, mas que no fundo não deixa de ser um Malfoy. Ladra pode ser duas coisas. Se for em relação a um cão, sim é o mesmo que latir, o cão Ladra. Se for uma pessoa que rouba uma coisa também pode ser ladra. Mas isso que no Brasil também, portanto. Mas no contexto este ladra é o latir do cão. Macacadas do Zabini Macaco Zabini. essa foi engraçada, bem a palavra macacada vem de macaco mesmo e das figuras que estes fazem, por isso não me pareces muito errada, mesmo porque já vi pessoas a fazer de macacas para alegrar outras, e foi muito engraçado. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kika**: o teu review foi no interessante, afinal um review por tópicos é giro, especialmente quando o escrevemos a morrer de sono. Hum….sabes eles já não são restantes Malfoy….Narcisa tem o nome do marido, seja ele qual for na verdade, mas ya eu entendi bem, mesmo porque nunca havia pensado nisso e só agora ao reler teu review é que pensei sobre isso. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, sei que a cena da história tu costumas fazer, mas nem te perguntei, ficou engraçadamente ridícula a história da fada? Pois é sim? Beijos!

**Pessoal ATENÇÃO! Vocês querem conhecer um novo tipo de Romance? Ou melhor, querem "perceber" o que é o Romance? Aconselho-vos a lerem a nova fic da Kika Felton, "Romance é:"…..posso garantir algumas surpresa e coisas que possivelmente nunca nos passariam pela cabeça mas que são bem verdade.**

**Agora vou deixar-vos com um pequeno trecho do meu próximo capítulo:**

"_-Afinal que filme é esse?" – Perguntei levemente curioso e completamente assustado, assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado.  
_"_-Prepara-te porque vamos assistir ao milagre da vida." – Respondeu-me ele carregando no play.  
_"_-Milagre da vida?" – Perguntei sem entender._

_Mas ele não precisou de me responder, pois a imagem que apareceu na minha televisão foi claramente clarificadora. E MUITO assustadora.  
_"_-O que é isto Zabini?"  
_"_-É….oh céus….é……um filme de um parto."_

**E no próximo capitulo teremos mais piadas e situações engraçadas, mas para isso vocês têm que COMENTAR!!!!!**

**REVIEWS pessoal!!!!!**

**Beijos!**

**Fui!**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**23 de Fevereiro**_


	6. Desejos e filmes

**Capitulo 5**

**_Desejos e filmes_**

Quando tinha uns 12 anos, minha mãe achou que era giro contratar um chef Francês para me ensinar a cozinhar. Ele dizia que eu tinha jeito para aquilo, mas eu não gostava nada de cozinhar, possivelmente porque sempre conectei isso a tarefa feminina. Mas agora eu sei que realmente deveria de ter prestado atenção às aulas, deveria de ter tido mais lições do que tive. Porque assim ao menos estaria preparado quando às 3 da manhã Ginevra me abanou e me acordou dizendo:

"-Quero bolo de bolacha com amêndoas."

"-Como é que é?" – indaguei eu sem abrir os olhos e puxando o lençol mais para mim, tentando adormecer.

"-Eu quero bolo de bolacha com amêndoas. Draco eu QUERO!" – gritou ela ao meu ouvido o que me fez acordar instantaneamente e sentar na cama.

Olhei para ela, que para quem tinha acabado de dar um berro se encontrava com um sorriso muito doce na face.

"-Ruiva, porque é que queres um bolo às 3 da manhã?" – perguntei calmamente.

Quantas horas havia dormido? Umas 4?

O que valia é que Penny tinha mesmo ficado na Toca naquela noite de sábado.

"-Porque tenho vontade. Não sabes? Grávidas têm desejos?"

"-Certo. Amanhã de manhã escrevo à tua mãe a pedir que ela faça esse bolo para ti, e podes comer ao almoço. Boa noite amor."

"-Quero agora." – Disse ela antes de eu me deitar, e puxando-me o lençol. – "Quero agora Draco. Ou queres que nosso filho nasça com cara de bolo de bolacha com amêndoa?"

"-Ambos sabemos que isso é humanamente impossível."

"-Sabes aquele livro que Blaise te ofereceu quando casamos? O Kamasutra, que segundo Luna é muito popular entre os Muggles? Pois bem, muitas posições são humanamente impossíveis de fazer e tu também querias fazer."

Oh, lembro-me bem disso. Foi divertidíssimo assustá-la com tal facto. Há que dizer que o Kamasutra bruxo é muito mais interessante que o Muggle, porque no nosso os bonequinhos movem-se e eu sei que no dos Muggles não.

Bem, voltando ao relato.

"-Sabes que era só para te assustar não sabes? Eu realmente nunca quis experimentar nenhuma das posições. Se bem que a número 57 me tenha deixado intrigado, e essa era humanamente possível. E tu não quiseste."

"-Mas, eu estou grávida, e tu como marido amoroso e exemplar que és vais fazer-me um bolinho de bolacha com amêndoa, não é?"

"-Ginevra, eu não sei cozinhar."

"-Mas, eu quero."

"-Há elfos e…"

"-Regra numero 23?"

"-Ah sim! As regras idiotas sobre os elfos que a Granger me obrigou a assinar de modo a puder tê-los cá." – É por estas razões que eu odeio a Granger. – "Os elfos não trabalham durante a noite, só em caso de emergência extrema. Mas isto é uma emergência."

"-Por emergência leia-se: a morte de alguém, fogo, assalto. Coisas realmente emergentes. Tu podes fazer o bolinho para mim."

"-Já disse que não sei cozinhar."

"-Por favor." – Pediu ela olhando com aquele olhar castanho tão meigo, doce, carinhoso. Aquele olhar a que eu nunca resisto.

"-Está bem." – Concordei eu antes de me levantar e sair do quarto. Deixando para trás uma ruiva bem feliz e sorridente.

….

Quando olhava para o ovo que tinha na mão eu realmente ri de nervoso. O que é que eu estava a fazer? Um bolo! Mas como raio eu ia fazer aquilo?  
Bater as claras em castelo? É suposto fazer isso como mesmo?  
Ah! Não percebo nada de cozinha.

Num momento de estupidez profunda fechei a mão fazendo com que o maldito ovo se partisse.

"-Maldição." – Resmunguei eu realmente chateado com aquilo.  
E como se tudo aquilo já não fosse mau o suficiente Sly apareceu e começou a ladrar assim que me viu.  
"-Calado Sly."

O animal aproximou-se de mim e por uma razão ainda hoje desconhecida por mim, começou a roçar na minha perna como que procurando carinho.  
Ok aquilo era o cúmulo.

Bati com as mãos na mesa, e olhei em volta pedindo ajuda silenciosa, e foi então que vi na parede da cozinha um azulejo, que não sabia desde quando ali estava que dizia:

"Adoro ser bruxo!"

Esfreguei as mãos sujas de ovo no ridículo avental que tinha vestido e em seguida peguei na minha varinha. Olhei-a com certo ódio. Como é que não me tinha lembrado dela mais cedo?

3 Simples gestos, e dois segundos depois, estava o bolo maravilhosamente feito.  
Sim eu sei, é batota usar magia para fazer bolos. Mas, eu NÃO sei cozinhar!

Entrei no quarto, vendo Ginevra sentada na cama a ler algo. Caminhei até ela silenciosamente, mas ela virou a face para mim, e sorriu vendo o bolo ainda quente que trazia na travessa.

"-Boa!" – disse ela felicíssima.

Pousei a travessa no centro da cama, e ofereci-lhe a faca.

"-Espero que esteja bom." – Murmurei eu, vendo-a cortar uma fatia.

Ela levou a fatia aos lábios e trincou-a, sorrindo logo em seguida.

"-Então?"

"-Está óptima Draco." – Respondeu ela pousando a fatia na travessa.

"-E porque não estás a comer?" – indaguei, vendo-a afastar a travessa de si.

Ela apenas tinha dado uma trinca! UMA!!!!!!

"-Não me apetece mais, estou com sono. Boa noite." – Disse ela sorrindo e deitando-se.

Fiquei estático, completamente parado a olhar para ela deitada. Como é que era? Ela acordou-me! Obrigou-me a fazer um bolo ridículo! E depois apenas deu UMA trinca no maldito bolo!  
Devia de estar com uma expressão claramente chocada, pois ela voltou-se de barriga para cima e olhou-me, antes de perguntar:

"-Tu estás bem?"

"-Tu….mas….não querias bolo?" – indaguei em choque.

"-Sim, mas passou-me a vontade." – Respondeu sorrindo docemente.

"-Tu deste UMA trinca. Tu fizeste-me ir fazer um bolo, para depois dares apenas UMA trinca! O que queres de mim? Enlouquecer-me?"

"-Jamais Draco….wow!"

"-Wow o quê?"

"-Mexeu-se." – Respondeu ela pousando a mão em cima do ventre.

"-A sério?" – perguntei pousando a mão ao lado da dela, e sinto-o mexer-se.

Sorri, esquecendo por completo a indignação que sentia pelo facto de ela ter dado apenas uma trinca no bolo. Isso já não importava mais, o que importava é que meu filho se estava a mexer dentro do ventre dela.  
Encostei a cabeça ao ventre dela, não sei muito bem porquê, acho que esperava ouvir algo ou assim. A mão de Ginevra pousou no meu cabelo, fazendo carinho e eu sorri sentindo o meu filho mover-se.  
Não faço ideia de quanto tempo fiquei ali, com o ouvido colado à pele dela, mas a verdade é que quando me afastei, minha ruiva já dormia.

Eu tapei-a cuidadosamente, com um gesto de varinha fiz o tabuleiro desaparecer de cima da cama, e em seguida deitei-me ao lado dela, pousando a mão no ventre dela, e murmurando:

"-Sim, tu enlouqueces-me. Sou completamente louco por ti."

Minutos depois também dormia.

….

"-Vamos chegas atrasados!" – disse a voz dela ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me acordar sobressaltado.

"-Quê? Quem? Onde?" – indaguei em choque olhando para ela, vendo-a ainda meia turva por causa do facto de ter acabado de acordar.

"-Nós vamos chegar atrasados ao almoço na Toca. Penny deve de estar farta de perguntar por nós."

"-Ela nem se deve de lembrar de nós, com tantos primos, e com os tios." – Disse eu deixando-me, cair para a cama novamente, fechando os olhos. – "Temos tempo." – Murmurei por fim.

Sabia que ela iria gritar até eu me levantar, estava pronto para isso. Na realidade estava pronto para qualquer tipo de ameaça, física, psicológica, mas não estava pronto para o que ela fez.

Mas o culpado era eu, afinal depois de 4 meses de gravidez eu ainda não entendera que ela fazia coisas estranhas e impensáveis.

"-Tens razão." – Concordou ela sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

"-Tenho?" – perguntei surpreso abrindo os olhos.

"-Completamente." – Sussurrou ela perto dos meus lábios antes de me beijar.

E bem, depois daquele beijo muitas outras coisas vieram, e eu soube que iríamos chegar bastante tarde à Toca, mas eu realmente não queria saber. E acho que ela também não. Pelo menos não naquele momento, nem naquela cama.

….

"-Mas o que raio queres tu Sly?" – Perguntei eu ao cão que não parava de saltar à minha frente e de abanar a cauda.

"-Acho que ele quer ir connosco." – Respondeu Ginevra segurando minha mão.

Estávamos prestes a sair de casa, para irmos almoçar à Toca e irmos ter com Penny, e o Sly não parava de olhar para mim com uns olhos muito estranhos, como se quisesse pedir algo.  
E sabem que mais? Eu devia de saber falar como ele, para o entender, e para não ter sido apanhado de surpresa como fui. Sim, o Sly era completamente diferente daquilo que eu imaginava, mas naquele momento eu não sabia, só iria saber horas depois.

"-Nós não vamos levá-lo, vamos?" – perguntei olhando para a ruiva que sorria.

"-E porque não? O jardim da Toca é grande. Vem Sly, vem com a dona!" – disse ela soltando a minha mão e saindo da Mansão.

E não é que o cão foi com ela!

E eu soube naquele momento que ele não deveria de ir, só nunca imaginei o porquê.

….

"-Afinal porque é que o trouxemos?" – Perguntei vendo o cão correr até à porta da Toca, e começar a ladrar feito louco.

"-Ele deve de estar com saudades da Penny, e ela dele."

"-Certo, mas ela vai voltar para casa daqui a poucas horas, tenho a certeza que o Sly não morria se esperasse."

"-Mas afinal qual é o problema de o termos trazido?"

"-Ele deixou o banco de trás do carro cheio de pelos." – Respondi eu como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do Mundo.

Ginevra olhou para mim, e lançou-me _aquele_ olhar que diz: Certo, és louco. E em seguida encolheu os ombros caminhando até à porta da Toca.

Minutos depois eu encontrava-me na sala da Toca rodeado de crianças e dos irmãos de Ginevra. Admito, gosto de crianças, mas gosto da Penny, não de outras crianças e muito menos dos filhos dos Weasleys todos.

Sentei-me numa das poltronas e logo em seguida ouvi a voz de que já tinha saudades.

"-Papá!" – gritou Penny correndo até ao colo, e saltando para as minhas pernas abraçando-me em seguida.

"-Bom dia filhota."

"-Estava com saudades tuas e da mamã. Vocês demoraram." – Disse ela olhando nos olhos o que me fez sorrir. É nós tínhamos mesmo demorado.

"-Sabes o que foi princesa?" – perguntou Ginevra caminhando até ao pé de mim e de Penny. – "Teu pai não sabia onde tinha guardado a varinha."

Eu ri divertido, e vi que Penny nos olhou sem entender.

"-A varinha, Malfoy?" – indagou o irmão mais velho de minha mulher, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"-Vou brincar." – Disse Penny saltando para o chão e começar a correr, mas antes virou-se para trás e disse: "Ainda bem que também trouxeram o Sly."

Ginevra riu, antes de voltar para a cozinha, o que fez com que eu ficasse sozinho com Bill.

"-Então a varinha hã?"

"-Sim, algo do género." – Respondi eu olhando-o.

"-Diz-me lá, tens sofrido muito?"

"-Como assim?" – perguntei estreitando os olhos. Admito que Bill e Charlie são os irmãos de Ginevra com quem me dou melhor, mas mesmo assim estou sempre atento.

"-Quando Fleur esteve grávida foram meses horríveis. Em especial de Adel, quando foi a segunda gravidez não foi tão mau, mas isso também deve de ser porque já esperava muitas atitudes dela."

"-Atitudes?"

"-Choros, gritos, desejos. Essas coisas. Eu quase fiquei louco."

Eu ri divertido antes de concordar com a cabeça e dizer:

"-É verdade, eu estou a ficar louco mesmo. E ainda faltam 5 meses."

"-Oh, vais ver que aguentas."

"-Sim, eu aguento." – Concordei sorrindo.

"-Do que tanto falam?" – perguntou Ginevra aproximando-se de nós os dois.

"-Nós….de nada maninha." – Respondeu Bill o que me fez sorrir e levantar, passando com o braço por trás dos ombros dela.

"-Sei! De certeza que estavam a ter aquelas conversas típicas dos homens."

Eu sorri beijando-lhe a bochecha em seguida e perguntando:

"-Vamos almoçar?"

"-Sim, é só chamar as crianças."

Segundos depois eu estava sentado na mesa que havia sido posta no quintal da Toca, como era hábito em todos os almoços. Vi Penny sentar-se ao meu lado, seguida de Ginevra.

"-Mamã, temos que mudar o nome ao Sly." – Disse ela.

"-Temos? Porquê querida?" – indagou Ginevra o que me fez olhar para elas as duas.

"-A avó Molly disse que o Sly não é um cão."

Eu engasguei-me com a própria saliva, olhando em seguida para Penny fixamente com a sobrancelha erguida

"-Como assim não é um cão?" – indaguei eu.

"-A avó disse que é uma cadela."

Não sei bem quanto tempo fiquei a olhar fixo para Penny, sem me mexer, sem dizer nada, acho que sem respirar na verdade. A única coisa que eu pedia que acontecesse é que minha filha risse e dissesse: "Partida!"

Mas isso NÃO aconteceu.

"-Uma cadela querida? Tens a certeza?" – ouvi a voz de Ginevra perguntar. Parecia que elas estavam muito longe, mas isso devia de ser do choque.

"-Sim, foi o que a avó Molly disse."

"-Mãe!" – chamou a minha ruiva para a ruiva mais velha que tinha acabado de se sentar na ponta da mesa. – "Tu disseste que o Sly é uma cadela?"

"-Oh sim querida. Mas vocês não sabiam? É uma cadela, não um cão. Nota-se bem."

"-Ah nota-se?" – Indagou novamente minha ruiva olhando para o cão, ou melhor cadela, que Penny tinha nos braços.

"-E outra coisa, ela está prenha." – Disse Molly o que me fez arregalar os olhos.

"-O que é prenha mamã?" – perguntou Philipe que estava sentado ao meu lado.

"-Prenha é grávida. Parece que a cadela da tia Ginny vai ter cachorrinhos." – Respondeu-lhe a Kika, esposa do Charlie (mas podem ver isso na árvore genealógica)

"-Papá! Papá estás bem?" – Perguntou-me Penny puxando a manga da minha camisa, o que me fez fitá-la.

"-Cadela? Nós temos uma cadela? Nós temos uma cadela que está grávida? Mas qual foi o maldito cão que a deixou assim?"

"-Draco, acalma-te!" – disse Ginevra suavemente pousando a mão no meu ombro.

"-Acalmar-me? Como queres que eu me acalme? Nós temos uma cadela. CADELA! E ela vai ter cachorros. Como queres que EU esteja CALMO? Como?"

"-Não é o fim do mundo!"

Olhei para ela em pânico. Sim, era verdade que não era o fim do Mundo, mas para mim era o fim de muita coisa. Como o fim do meu pouco sossego. Dentro de 5 meses iria ter um bebé a chorar pela Mansão, e isso era assustador. Mas como se não me bastasse, o bicho que comprei à Penny era fêmea e estava prenha, o que fazia que dentro de pouco tempo houvessem cachorros irritantes na Mansão.  
Se isto não era o fim do meu sossego, melhor o fim do meu mundo, então o que era? Um plano para me matarem com um ataque cardíaco? Bem, se era isso estavam perto de o conseguir é certo.

"-Não querida, não é o fim do mundo, é pior que isso, é o fim do pouco sossego que me resta. Como raio o Sly é uma cadela?"

"-Tu não te certificaste disso quando o compraste? Quer dizer, a compraste?" – indagou-me Ginevra sorrindo.

"-Oh querida, é claro que sim. E como eu sabia perfeitamente que era fêmea agora encontro-me assim, em choque. Achas que sim Ginevra?"

"-Pois, calculei. Mas devias."

"-E, eu ia lá imaginar isso."

"-Ok, acalma-te Draco, estás nervoso por nada. Vamos almoçar, depois vamos para casa e lá falamos com mais calma."

"-Mas como é que ela está grávida?" – Perguntei eu sentando-me na mesa.

"-Da mesma maneira que a tia Ginny." – Respondeu-me Amélia, que estava sentada à minha frente. – "É claro que houve um cão, que a engravidou."

"-Sim, isso eu sei mocinha, obrigada pela informação. Só não estou a ver que cão poderia ser. Penny querida, o….a Sly esteve com algum outro cão?"

"-Não papá. Só….ah sim….o cão da avó Narcisa."

E uma imagem de dois cães em cima da mesa no dia de aniversário de Penny veio à minha mente.  
Eu não podia acreditar, o maldito cão da minha mãe tinha engravidado a Sly.  
Não disse nada, não tinha nada para dizer, apenas olhei para o animal e depois decidi começar a comer. Minutos depois havia o habitual barulho à mesa, sempre que os Weasleys se juntavam. E foi nessa altura que eu senti minha filha puxar-me a camisa.

"-Estás zangado papá?"

"-Claro que não querida." – Respondi baixinho sorrindo.

"-Não vais dar a Sly pois não?"

"-Não, ela é tua. Apenas fiquei surpreso com a notícia."

"-Papá, posso fazer uma pergunta?" – perguntou-me ela baixinho e corando levemente.

"-Claro. O que é?"

"-Como se fazem os bebés?"

Fiquei estático a olhar para ela, e agora percebo que isto me tem acontecido muitas vezes nos últimos meses.

"-Hum…os bebés? Querida, falamos disso noutra altura, pode ser?"

"-Mas depois dizes-me?"

"-Sim, claro que sim." – Respondi sem olhar nos olhos dela, acho que não lhe conseguia mentir.

Naquele momento eu apenas rezava para que Penny se esquecesse daquela pergunta.

….

"-Gininha querida!" – disse a voz de Molly aparecendo ao pé de nós com um prato e um enorme bolo. – "Fiz esta sobremesa especialmente para ti. Bolo de chocolate, como tu adoras."

"-Oh mãe. Obrigada." – Respondeu ela fazendo uma careta.

"-O que foi querida?"

"-Mãe, não leves a mal, mas é que, o cheiro enjoou-me, eu acho que dispenso."

"-Oh! Tudo bem filha." – Disse Molly com um certo ressentimento na voz.

Eu sei o que é. Eu passei por isso durante a madrugada. É muito mal fazermos um bolo com todo o nosso carinho, no meu caso com toda a minha magia, e depois ela não o comer. Sim muito mau. Mas desta vez não foi comigo.

….

Mal cheguei a casa deixei-me cair para cima da cama. Fiquei vários minutos a olhar para o tecto, pensando que o simples cachorro que comprara há quase 3 meses era na realidade uma cadela, que o maldito cão da minha mãe tinha engravidado da única vez que se viram.  
Suspirei, antes de sentir Ginevra deitar-se ao meu lado.

"-Estás bem?" – indagou sussurrando.

"-Acho que sim. Preciso de me habituar agora à ideia de o Sly ser A Sly e de dentro de poucas semanas ir ter cachorros."

Ela riu, antes de me beijar levemente, e em seguida disse:

"-Vou levar a Sly ao veterinário. Penny não quer ir, diz que quer antes ver os desenhos animados. Ficas com ela?"

"-Sim, é claro. Acho que vou chamar o Blaise."

"-Óptimo. Pois estava a pensar em ir com a Luna."

"-Tudo bem."

Ela sorriu beijando-me novamente, levantando-se em seguida.

Entrei na sala vendo Penny sentada no sofá negro, com um pacote de pipocas no meio das pernas.

"-Quem te fez as pipocas?" – perguntei eu sentando-me ao lado dela.

"-Pedi à mamã, e ela pediu a um elfo."

Sorri, antes de olhar para a televisão e ver daqueles desenhos animados engraçados que minha filha adora.

"-Qual é a história de hoje?"

"-Bambi. É muito giro. Mas a mamã dele morreu."

"-Ah!" – comentei simplesmente voltando a olhar para a televisão.

E 30 minutos depois eu estava transformado num fã da Walt Disney.

….

"-E o tio Blaise chegou para animar a casa." – Disse Blaise assim que aparatou à nossa frente na sala.

"-Eu definitivamente devia de pôr o teu nome na lista de restrições."

"-Que lista Draco?" – Perguntou ele pegando na Penny.

"-Ora, uma lista maravilhosa que está no Ministério com o nome das pessoas que estão proibidas de aparatar na minha casa. O teu nome devia de estar lá."

"-Ora, se o meu nome estivesse lá, quem é que faria a Penny gargalhar assim?" – perguntou ele antes de atirar minha filha ao ar.

Admito, odeio quando ele o faz. Quando a atira ao ar, fico sempre cheio de medo. É claro que estou habituado, mas prefiro ser eu a atirá-la ao ar, porque sei que jamais a deixaria cair. Com o Zabini nunca se pode ter a certeza de nada.

"-Penny não tens que ir brincar linda?"

"-Porquê tio?"

"-Porque, eu queria mostrar um filme ao teu pai."

"-Daqueles que as crianças não podem ver?" – perguntou ela com um sorriso inocente.

"-Desses mesmo." – Respondeu Blaise sorrindo e piscando o olho, o que me fez erguer a sobrancelha.

Qual era a ideia dele?

Bem, fosse qual fosse, eu nunca imaginei o que se iria passar em seguida. Mas isso também já era um hábito, afinal nos últimos meses minha vida tem sido surpreendente e quase assustadora.  
E assustador é um bom adjectivo para qualificar o que se passou em seguida.

"-Afinal que filme é esse?" – Perguntei levemente curioso e completamente assustado, assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"-Prepara-te porque vamos assistir ao milagre da vida." – Respondeu-me ele carregando no play.

"-Milagre da vida?" – Perguntei sem entender.

Mas ele não precisou de me responder, pois a imagem que apareceu na minha televisão foi claramente clarificadora. E MUITO assustadora.

"-O que é isto Zabini?"

"-É….oh céus….é……um filme de um parto."

"-Mas porque me estás a mostrar isto?" – perguntei eu em pânico não conseguindo desviar o olhar da televisão, onde podia ver-se que a cabeça do bebé já estava cá fora.

"-Eu não sabia como era." – Gemeu baixinho o moreno ao meu lado, quase tão assustado como eu.

"-Isto é das piores coisas que eu já vi!" – admiti enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos da televisão.

"-Eu não quero ver mais. Faz parar Draco! Desliga o filme. Tira Draco! Tira!"

"-Tu tens o comando imbecil. E eu também quero que isto acabe. É horrível. Desliga a porcaria do filme Zabini. Desliga! Acaba com isto. É muito mau."

"-Eu acho que vou vomitar!" – disse ele levantando-se do sofá e saindo da salão a correr.

"-O COMANDO! Tu levaste o comando IMBECIL!" – gritei eu fechando os olhos, no momento em que a criança saia completamente cá para fora.

Estava claramente em pânico quando tirei o DVD, e o entreguei ao Zabini que estava quietinho no sofá.

"-Nunca! Mas mesmo nunca mais me tragas um filme. Ouviste bem idiota?"

"-Sim, descansa, nunca mais vejo nenhum. Só os da Penny, mais nenhum."

Sentei-me ao lado dele, tentando tirar da minha mente a imagem terrível que era uma mulher ter um bebé.

Estremeci. Ginevra ia passar por aquilo. Ela ia. E por minha culpa. Bem, por metade de minha culpa claro. Oh Merlim!

"-Já posso entrar?" – perguntou Penny da porta.

"-Claro princesa, por favor entra." – Pedi, sabendo que ela ia iria distrair.

"-Já posso saber a resposta agora papá?" – perguntou ela sentando-se ao meu colo.

"-Que pergunta querida?" – depois da sessão de cinema de terror eu não me lembrava nem que dia era, quanto mais de uma pergunta.

"-Eu pergunto outra vez, assim o tio também pode ajudar, não é?"

"-Claro que posso Penny. Diz lá o que é!"

"-Como se fazem os bebés?"

Como é que eu havia esquecido aquela pergunta? Eu não podia ter esquecido aquela pergunta! Na verdade, quem devia de ter esquecido era a Penny. Mas pelos vistos a memória das crianças é muito melhor que a dos adultos.  
E agora o que faço?  
Olhei em pânico para o Blaise que parecia realmente surpreso perante tal pergunta. Ele assim como eu não sabia o que responder.

"-Então, como se fazem os bebés?" – indagou ela novamente. se fazem os bebés? Hum….acho que o teu pai é que deve de responder a isso, não é Draco?"

"-Hum….mas tu podes ajudar-me Zabini."

"-Porquê papá? Tu não sabes é?"

"-É claro que sei querida." – Respondi ouvindo Blaise rir ao meu lado. – "É só, é difícil de explicar."

"-Ah!" – murmurou ela baixinho. – "Mas mesmo assim quero saber."

"-Ok. Então eu vou explicar-te." – Disse eu sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Olhei para o Zabini que me olhava de modo a me encorajar a começar e em seguida olhei para Penny que estava sentada nas minhas pernas e me olhava na expectativa.  
Aquilo não iria ser bom.

"-Bem, para se fazerem bebés é preciso um homem e uma mulher." – Comecei eu sentindo o coração bater forte. Como raio ia explicar a uma criança de 5 anos como se fazem os bebés?

"-Como, tu e a mamã?" – perguntou-me ela sorrindo

"-Sim."

"-E têm que gostar muito um do outro como tu e a mamã?"

"-É, convém gostarem muito um do outro." – Respondi eu o que fez o sorriso dela aumentar. – "Então, esse homem e essa mulher, casam, e como gostam um do outro….hum….bem, como gostam um do outro eles…."

"-Eles fazem sexo." – Disse Blaise rapidamente o que me fez olhá-lo em choque.

"-Sexo? O que é sexo?" – perguntou Penny curiosa o que me fez querer matar o maldito do Zabini.

"-Agora explica tu Zabini, já que és tão esperto." – Resmunguei eu olhando-o mortalmente.

Como é que ele pôde dizer aquilo ao pé da minha filha? Como? Será que ele não tem noção que ela tem 5 anos, e não precisa de saber dessas coisas. Na verdade só irá precisar de saber assim quando tiver uns, 19 ou 20. Ou mais!

"-Então, sexo é que o duas pessoas apaixonadas fazem. Eu e Luna, também somos casados e também gostamos muito um do outro, então de noite nós dormimos na mesma cama."

"-Isso é fazer sexo? Eu já dormi na mesma cama do papá e da mamã, eles estavam a fazer sexo antes?"

Bem, na verdade íamos fazer sexo antes se ela não aparecesse, mas tudo bem.

"-Para se fazer sexo é necessário algumas coisas." – Disse Blaise.

Mas o que estava ele a fazer?

"-Têm que….estar sem roupa."

"-Ah! E como estão sem roupa fazem sexo?" – perguntou ela novamente, o que me fazia tremer. Onde raio aquela conversa iria parar?

"-É filha, depois de estarem sem roupa, e de muitos beijinhos e abraços eles fazem sexo. E é através do sexo que os bebés são feitos."

"-Mas….o que é mesmo fazer sexo? Quer dizer, a mamã tem o bebé dentro da barriga. Como é que ele foi para lá?"

Mas onde raio Ginevra estava quando eu precisava dela? ONDE???

"-Sabes que mais filha? Um dia tu irás saber isso."

"-Não posso saber agora?"

"-Ok! Quando amamos mesmo a outra pessoa, através desse amor, o bebé vai para dentro da barriga dessa pessoa."

Ok, esta foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já disse em toda a minha vida. Mas eu só queria que as perguntas dela parassem.

"-Ah! Então, é mesmo necessário haver amor?"

"-Sim."

"-Entendi. Amor, cama, sem roupa, bebé. Já percebi papá. Obrigada." – Disse ela dando-me um beijo na bochecha e saltando para o chão em seguida, acabando por sair da sala.

"-Ufa! Foi uma das minhas piores conversas." – Disse Blaise ao meu lado.

"-Sexo! Tu tinhas mesmo que usar essa palavra? Tinhas?"

"-Calma Draco, agora está tudo bem."

"-Tu tens noção que ela tem 5 anos e que não deveria saber nada sobre sexo, até….até muito tarde."

"-Ora por favor, tu quando entraste em Hogwarts estavas farto de saber o que era sexo."

"-Tinha ONZE anos. Não CINCO!" – disse eu gritando ligeiramente.

"-É, e aos 16 já tinhas experimentado."

"-Pois, mas ela não devia de saber nada até aos 20."

"-Draco, ela vai saber e muito bem."

"-Não vai, porque nenhum rapaz se irá aproximar dela. Eu jamais iria deixar."

"-Ainda, tu falas dos irmãos da Ginny."

Eu estreitei os olhos, não gostava de ser comparado a ninguém e muito menos aos irmãos da minha esposa. Bufei irritado, antes de ouvir a porta da rua abrir-se.

"-Só espero que Penny nunca conte à Ginevra sobre esta conversa."

"-É, eu também espero." – Concordou Blaise, antes de ambos ver Luna entrar na sala com a Sly nos braços.

"-Dentro de um mês, vocês irão ter cachorrinhos a andar pela mansão."

"-Que maravilha! Onde está Ginevra?"

"-A entrar na sala, com a visita."

Olhei para a porta da sala apenas para ver minha esposa, com minha irmãzinha nos braços.

Aquele dia poderia piorar?

"-Encontramos tua mãe com a Erica quando vínhamos para casa, e eu ofereci-me para trazer cá a Erica, sempre é uma maneira de tu a conheceres." – Disse-me ela esticando os braços, para eu pegar na menina.

"-Queres que eu pegue nela?"

"-Sim. Qual é o mal?"

"-Ela é minha irmã. Ainda não me habituei com esta ideia." – Murmurei eu o que a fez bufar, e aninhar a criança no seu peito.

Suspirei, assim que vi Ginevra sair da sala com a Erica nos braços.

"-Que foi?" – perguntei olhando para Blaise e Luna que me fixavam.

"-A miúda não tem culpa."

"-Nem eu Zabini. E tu não podes falar, lembraste do que disseste há bocado?"

"-O que lhe disseste Blaise?" – indagou Luna bastante curiosa.

"-Nada amor, não foi nada." – Respondeu ele o que me fez revirar os olhos.

"-Vocês ficam?" – perguntei antes de sair da sala.

"-Ginny convidou-nos para jantar." – Respondeu Luna, o que me fez encolher os ombros e sair da sala em seguida.

Subi as escadas, e encontrei Ginevra rapidamente, ela estava no quarto de Penny, sentada no chão a brincar com Penny e com Erica. Estavam as três muito divertidas.  
Encostei-me à ombreira da porta, e sorri. Observei Erica. Ela não era tão assustadora como me parecera da primeira vez que a vi, e quando ela sorriu reconheci o sorriso de minha mãe, o sorriso que Ginevra dizia que muitas vezes eu tinha.  
Os olhos da menina fixaram-se em mim, e ela bateu palminha algumas vezes, o que fez com que Ginevra olhasse para onde eu estava e me visse.

"-Que foi?" – perguntou ela, e percebi que pelo tom ela estava levemente irritada.

"-Estava apenas a ver." – Respondi entrando no quarto, e sentando-me ao lado dela.

"-Queres brincar com nós papá?"

"-Claro filha. Ao que brincam?"

"-Íamos brincar ao faz de conta." – Respondeu-me ela sorrindo.

"-E como é isso?"

"-Ora, fazemos de conta." – Respondeu-me antes de dar uma gargalhada gostosa. – "E eu sou a primeira."

Vi Penny levantar-se e ficar extremamente direita, reparei quando ela estufou o peito e pôs uma expressão extremamente seria.

"-Se fosses homem e tivesses uma cicatriz na testa, dizia que eras o Potter." – Disse eu o que fez Penny rir e dar-me um beijo na bochecha.

"-Estás certo papá. Agora és tu!"

"-Querida, não me parece. Porque não jogamos outro jogo, um que Erica possa jogar também?"

"-Já sei, tenho um bom." – Disse ela correndo até ao armário.

"-Então, melhor com esta coisa de teres uma irmã?" – perguntou Ginevra ao meu ouvido.

"-Sim." – Respondi fixando Erica que se levantava lentamente e em seguida dava alguns passinhos até ao pé de nós os dois.

"-Hum…não está aqui o jogo. Já sei, tá no quarto de brinquedos. Já venho." – Disse Penny saindo do quarto a correr.

Minutos depois ela voltava para ao pé com um dos jogos que recebera no aniversário. Sentou-se ao meu lado e puxou minha manga.

"-Que foi Penny?"

"-Papá, quando se faz sexo também se faz barulhos estranhos?"

Gelei por completo. Primeiro porque não esperava por aquilo, depois porque não sabia o que dizer, e por último porque Ginevra tinha ouvido.

"-Sexo? Como é que ela…."

"-Tio Blaise e o papá disseram-me o que era, porque eu queria saber como se fazem os bebés. Mas papá não disseste nada sobre sons. Faz-se sons estranhos? Como se…. quando estamos cansados depois de correr?"

"-Porque me estás a perguntar isso?"

Podia sentir o olhar furioso de Ginevra nas minhas costas, mas isso de momento era o que menos me preocupava, o que mais me preocupava era como é que ela sabia sobre os sons.

"-Tio Blaise e Tia Luna estão no quarto vazio, nus e a fazer barulhos estranhos. É sexo não é?"

"-Como é que é?" – Perguntei exasperado.

Levantei-me do mesmo momento, saindo do quarto e encontrando rapidamente o quarto de que Penny havia falado.  
Pensei em entrar, mas a última coisa que queria ver era o Zabini mais a sua mulher a fazer sexo. Por isso, bati à porta com força, o que fez com que Blaise me perguntasse assustado:

"-Quem está ai?"

"-Agora sou eu idiota, mas há bocado foi a Penny."

A porta foi aberta, e eu vi a cabeça de Zabini bem à minha frente.

"-Qual foi a vossa ideia? Há duas crianças nesta casa hoje! E uma dela, a MINHA FILHA acabou de vos ver a fazer sexo. Ela tem CINCO anos. Vocês são doidos?"

"-Desculpa Draco, nós nunca imaginamos. Desculpa mesmo."

"-Apenas, vistam-se." – Disse eu fechando a porta e voltando para o quarto onde Ginevra me esperava à porta do quarto.

"-Que raio de conversa vocês tiveram com ela?"

"-Uma conversa que nunca devíamos de ter tido, mas ela queria saber como se faziam os bebés, e eu não lhe iria contar a ridícula história da cegonha. E foi o Zabini que falou a palavra sexo, eu não ia dizer assim."  
Vi quando ela abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

"-Em relação ao gemidos, eu expliquei tudo. Está tudo bem. E ela concordou que não vai mais falar sobre sexo até um dia em que nós falemos com ela."

"-Isso é muito bom de ouvir." – Admiti eu, o que a fez sorrir e beijar-me.

….

Deitei-me na cama, e olhei para o relógio, quase uma da manhã. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, antes de sentir Ginevra deitar-se ao meu lado.

"-Foi um dia e tanto hã?"

"-Em especial a tarde. E este jantar foi super esquisito, viste como Blaise e Luna estiveram sossegados?" – perguntei eu.

"-Estavam envergonhados."

"-É. E depois minha mãe apareceu para vir buscar a Erica, e acabou por fazer serão. Mas finalmente estou na cama, céus estou cansado."

Ela riu, beijando-me.

Aninhou-se no meu braço e em encostei a cabeça à cabeça dela, adormecendo em seguida, afinal só queria que aquele dia maluco acabasse.  
Mas quem disse que meu dia já tinha acabado? Se eu havia pensado isso estava tão enganado. E porquê?

Muito fácil. Uma hora depois de ter adormecido, Ginevra acordou-me abanando-me freneticamente.

"-Draco! Draco acordar!" – murmurava ela. Eu já havia ouvido aquilo, e não há muito tempo na verdade.

"-Que foi amor?"

"-Eu quero o bolo de chocolate que minha mãe fez para o almoço."

"-Desculpa?" – perguntei eu encarando-a. Ela estava a gozar comigo não estava?

"-O bolo de chocolate. Vai à Toca buscar um bocado de bolo para mim, sim?" – Pediu-me ela pegando nas minhas mãos e fixando meus olhos.

"-Eu….são duas da manhã."

"-Mas, eu realmente quero mesmo."

"-Certo. Eu vou." – Murmurei eu levantando-me.

Alguns minutos depois eu encontrava-me na sala da Toca, e batia à porta da cozinha, querendo que alguém acordasse, sem que eu tivesse que ir até ao quarto dos meus sogros.

"-Draco! O que se passou?" – perguntou-me Molly completamente aflita, assim que desceu as escadas.

"-Hum…Ginevra…."

"-O que se passa com ela? Ela está bem?"

"-Sim! Ela quer bolo de chocolate." – Disse eu sentindo-me estúpido.

"-Ah! Tudo bem. Espera uns minutos, trago-te já um pedaço de bolo. Eu guardei bolo, e ainda bem, tinha a sensação que poderia ser necessário."

"-Minha filha anda com desejos?" – perguntou-me Arthur sorrindo.

"-Sim. Muitos estranhos. Bolos a meio da noite."

"-Eu sei o que isso. Molly esteve grávida 6 vezes. Mas a pior de todas foi a dos gémeos, parecia que era tudo a dobrar. E bem, devia de ser, visto serem dois mesmo."

"-Aqui está. Espero que ela goste." – Disse-me Molly entregando uma caixinha com um belo pedaço de bolo.

"-Obrigada. E desculpem terem vos acordado."

"-Oh não há problema querido." – Disse Molly antes de eu aparatar no meu quarto.

"-Aqui está."

"-É por isto que eu realmente te amo. Assim muito, muito."

Eu sorri. Valia a pena aqueles sacrifícios, só para ver o sorriso dela quando ela me dizia que me amava.

"-Satisfeita?" – indaguei deitando-me ao lado dela.

"-Sim. E ainda bem."

"-Ainda bem o quê querida?"

"-Ainda bem que tu és meu marido. O pai do meu filho. O meu homem." – Murmurou ela aninhando-se no meu braço.

Eu não disse nada, apenas lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios, e a vi adormecer. Segundos depois adormeci também, e felizmente só voltei a acordar na manhã seguinte.

**Final do capitulo 5**

**Continua ….**

**N/A: Mais um capitulo, apesar dos poucos reviews que recebi, mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo.**

**Eu gosto deste capitulo….e bem a ideia do vídeo foi tirada de um seriado, mas acho que sabem qual. Espero que tenham gostado, e antes de mais, os agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **o cachorro definitivamente não era um animago, eu tenho ideias estrahas admito isso, e sou levemente louca, mas nunca iria escrever uma coisa tão esquisita como isso. Era apenas uma cadela, que vai ter cachorros. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulos. Beijos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Sim, o capítulo passado foi mesmo o capítulo das variações de humor, mas a ideia era essa, deixá-lo completamente louco por nunca saber o que ela pode fazer ou dizer. Espero que te tenhas divertido com este capítulo. Jinhos!

**Harry-fixi Inês**: hum…nunca tinhas deixado review? Espero que agora vás deixando reviews nem que seja de vez em quando, para eu saber o que achas. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e vou ficar à espera de um novo comentários teu. Jinhos!

**It Snape**: a ideia não é minha, tem direitos de autor, tirei de um seriado que eu adoro e que nunca me canso de ver, dos Friends. Mas achei que ficava bem nesta fic, e que seria giro, espero ter descrito de forma cómica ou assim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Lele Potter Black**: espero que a cena do filme tenha sido mesmo gira e que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Aninhoca**: ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, quanto ao negócio de serem gémeos….hum….não podes perder o próximo capitulo então. Afinal, a vida de Draco é uma surpresa atrás da outra. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Beijos.

**EuDy**: sim, o Draco se deu bem no capítulo passado, mas neste não se deu tão bem, porque foi um dia stressante para o pobre Malfoy. Mas espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado, e que continues curiosa para os próximos capítulos, e claro que continues a comentar. Jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu vou começar meu segundo semestre já na próxima segunda feira, dia 5, e bem, em relação às provas, tenho a certeza que passei a 5 das 6 que fiz, só me falta receber uma prova, estou ansiosa. Sim, não há nc17 nesta fic, e não tenho intenções que haja, afinal acho que estragaria a atmosfera meio romântica que há, e depois era estranho Draco relatar isso. Espero que te tenhas divertido com este capítulo e tudo. linda!

**Kika**: a publicidade foi merecida, só foi pena não fazer grande coisa porque mesmo assim não recebeste os reviews que mereces. Bem, ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo passado, e que te riste, pois a ideia da fic é mesmo ser divertida. É a escrever na ideia recente, porque estou a amar, e claro na melhor fic eu alguma vez escreveste (e as outras eram mt boas). Jinhos!

_**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**_

"_-Draco! Está tudo bem?"_

"_-Dois." – Murmurei eu._

"_-Dois? Dois o quê Draco?"_

"_-Dois."_

"_-Sim Malfoy, já entendi que são dois. Mas são dois, o quê?"_

"_-Dois." – Disse novamente, erguendo dois dedos da mão direita._

"_-Ok, não te consigo entender. Consegues dizer-me algo mais sem ser "dois"?"_

**Dois o quê? Pois bem….aceitam-se apostas…..e já agora….se estão curiosos COMENTEM!!!!!!**

**Mandem REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Beijos!!!**

**FUI!!!!**

_**Rute Riddle**_

_**3 de Março de 2007**_


	7. Ecografia

**Capitulo 6**

**A ecografia**

Estava sentado na cadeira do meu escritório quando a porta se abriu e eu vi Blaise sentar-se em seguida na cadeira à minha frente.

"-Sim?" – indaguei eu, voltando minha atenção para o relatório que lia antes da porta se abrir.  
"-Hum….ontem vi Ginevra."  
"-Que bom para ti."  
"-Ela está de quanto tempo mesmo?"  
"-Fez 5 meses. Hoje vamos à ecografia, estou ansioso. Mas porquê a pergunta ridícula?"  
"-Bem, tu não achas que ela tem uma barriga grande para 5 meses?"  
"-Tu nem penses em dizer isso à frente dela." – Disse eu ameaçadoramente. – "Ela de vez em quando anda com a ideia de que está gorda. E não, ela não tem uma barriga grande….acho."  
"-Pois, eu tenho a certeza que ela tem uma barriga um pouco grande para o tempo que tem."  
"-Bem, pelos vistos vou ter um filho bem constituído e forte."  
"-É…."  
"-Mas olha lá, tu não tens nada para fazer não? Sei lá, trabalho, ou algo assim?"  
"-Que chato!" – murmurou ele antes de se levantar e sair do meu escritório.

Olhei para o relógio. Mais duas horas e era altura da ecografia. Eu estava ansioso.  
Com um pouco de sorte até ficaria a saber o sexo do meu filho? Ou filha?

Mal eu sabia o que me esperava, mas uma coisa era certa, jamais esquecerei aquela ecografia.

….

"-Nervoso?" – indagou-me Ginevra pegando na minha mão, enquanto estávamos sentados na sala de espera de St. Mungus.  
"-Não!"  
"-Mentiroso."  
"-Eu não sei muito bem o que é uma ecografia. E se ele diz que há algo errado?"  
"-Draco, amor, acalma-te. Olha para mim." – Disse ela pousando a mão na minha face de modo a eu encará-la. – "Está tudo bem com o nosso bebé, e não há razões para tu te preocupares."  
"-Achas mesmo?" – perguntei descrente. Sim eu estava realmente nervoso.  
"-Tenho a certeza. Afinal com um pai tão carinhoso como tu, que o fez lindamente que mal pode haver."

E se eu não fosse um Malfoy teria corado naquele momento. Mas um Malfoy não cora, Draco Malfoy não cora. Apenas sorri, o que a fez beijar-me a ponta do nariz, e sorrir também.  
Segundos depois ouvi uma das enfermeiras chamar o nome dela, e os dois entramos na sala do médico.

Eu muito mais nervoso que ela, e muito mais nervoso que antes. Admito!

….

"-Então doutor?" – perguntei eu tentando entender o que observava à minha frente.  
"-Está tudo bem com eles."  
"-Eles?" – perguntei eu e Ginevra ao mesmo tempo.  
"-Sim, eles. Oh ainda não sabiam. São gémeos."

Eu senti o coração parar de bater. Olhei para Ginevra que me encarava surpresa, e em seguida olhei novamente para o visor onde estava o meu filho, perdão, onde estavam os meus filhos.  
Engoli em seco, antes de sair da sala do médico.

"-Senhor, precisa de algo? Está pálido." – Disse alguém segundos depois há minha frente. Eu apenas aparatei sem me dar ao trabalho de responder, ou de dizer algo que fosse.  
Deixei-me cair para cima do sofá do meu gabinete, e nesse instante ouvi a voz de Blaise perguntar:  
"-Então, como foi a ecografia?"  
Eu apenas o encarei, sem conseguir dizer nada na verdade.  
"-Draco! Está tudo bem?"  
"-Dois." – Murmurei eu.  
"-Dois? Dois o quê Draco?"  
"-Dois."  
"-Sim Malfoy, já entendi que são dois. Mas são dois, o quê?"  
"-Dois." – Disse novamente, erguendo dois dedos da mão direita.  
"-Ok, não te consigo entender. Consegues dizer-me algo mais sem ser "dois"?"

"-Eu vou ter dois filhos Blaise." – Disse eu por fim, ouvindo como aquilo era realmente assustador.

"-Wow! Gémeos. Eu sempre te disse que ela tinha uma barriga bem grande para 5 meses."  
"-Sim, eu sei. Mas eu mentalizei-me que seria um bebé bem constituído, e gordinho. Mas UM!"  
"-Então quem tem um, tem dois."  
"-Isso não é bem assim. Eu ainda estava assustado com o facto de ter um filho."  
"-Tens a Penny, e tem resultado."  
"-A Penny tem 5 anos. Se lhe dói algo ela diz, se tem fome ela pede, eu percebo o que ela tem. Bebés apenas choram, eu não sei se têm fome, frio, sono, dores. E vou ter dois. Quando um chorar o outro também chora. E vai ser assustador."  
"-E são dois meninos, ou duas meninas?" – perguntou Blaise, como se tudo o que lhe tivesse dito até ali não fosse importante.

Alô! Ele não tinha entendido que aquilo era realmente grave? Como é que eu ia conseguir ter gémeos. Quer dizer, um bebé é complicado, dois é impossível de certeza.

"-Eu não sei Zabini. Não fiquei até ao fim, e depois Ginevra não quer saber o sexo, ela quer que seja surpresa."  
"-Oh. Tudo bem. Então vamos trabalhar?"  
"-Como? Tu estás louco, ou apenas me queres irritar? Como é que tu queres que eu trabalhe se vou ter gémeos."  
"-Ginevra vai ter gémeos. Ela é que tem que estar mais preocupada, afinal tu viste o vídeo, ter uma criança não é fácil, imagina dois."

E aquela imagem horrível daquele filme que Zabini me arranjou há uma semana atrás voltou à minha mente. Agora imaginar aquilo duas vezes deu-me quase vontade de vomitar.

"-Oh céus! Ginevra."  
"-O que ela tem?"  
"-Eu sai do hospital sem dizer nada. Na verdade eu sai da sala do médico sem dizer nada."  
"-Tu abandonaste-a?"  
"-Ah cala-te Zabini." – Resmunguei eu antes de aparatar directamente na sala do médico.  
"-Ora, o senhor Malfoy regressou." – Comentou o médico, assim que eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Ginevra.

Peguei na mão dela, numa tentativa de me desculpar, quem sabe ela sentisse o quão arrependido eu estava por a ter abandonado por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada.

"-Estás bem?" – indagou ela.  
"-Só precisava de apanhar um pouco de ar." – Respondi o que a fez sorrir, e concordar com a cabeça.

Ok, boa! Nada de choros, nem de gritos, nem de objectos a voarem contra a minha cabeça. Ela sorriu e apertou a minha mão levemente.

"-Querem saber os sexos?"  
"-Sim" – respondi eu sentindo o coração bater rápido novamente.  
"-Não, não queremos." – Respondeu Ginevra depois de mim, o que fez olhá-la surpreso.

"-Mas?"  
"-Eu disse que não queria saber, lembras-te?"  
"-Mas são dois. Quer dizer, as coisas mudaram um pouco."  
"-Eu não quero saber. Não iremos saber."

Eu bufei e encostei-me na cadeira, antes de murmurar:

"-Eu quero saber."  
"-Tu deixaste-me sozinha há minutos atrás, durante mais de 10 minutos, e não disseste nada sequer. Não tens o mínimo direito em saber isso."

Eu sabia! É claro que sabia que aquele sorriso e aquela concordância com a cabeça escondiam algo.

"-Eu apenas fui apanhar ar."  
"-Até podias ter ido só à casa de banho, não me importa. Tu saíste, sem dizeres nada, e deixaste-me sozinha. Achas que foi giro para mim? Achas que também não queria ir apanhar ar? Achas que também não fiquei surpresa, assustada, feliz? Achas? És um imbecil Malfoy."

E depois de dois meses de ataques estranhos da parte dela, eu achei que era melhor não dizer nada, o melhor era apenas falar em casa, possivelmente ela estaria menos agressiva. Ou assim eu gostaria que fosse.

"-Então, se não querem saber o sexo, não tenho nada mais a dizer-lhes. Eles estão bem para o tempo de gestação, e não há anomalias, portanto podem ir descansados. Voltam no próximo mês. Ah! Sra. Malfoy, aconselhava a deixar de trabalhar. A barriga vai crescer, e as dores de costas aumentar, o melhor é descansar."

Ginevra concordou com a cabeça, antes de se levantar e sair da sala.

"-Sr. Malfoy, não se preocupe, estes ataques são normais em mulheres grávidas, especialmente de gémeos. Elas ficam mais sensíveis, e irritadas. Logo passa."  
"-Sim, daqui a 4 meses." – Resmunguei eu rezando mentalmente para sobreviver até lá.

Fui encontrar Ginevra sentada na cadeira mesmo ao lado da porta do gabinete. Ela olhou-me e em seguida levantou-se.

"-Ginevra eu…."  
"-Eu não quero saber, tu fugiste."  
"-Fiquei nervoso."  
"-Ah!" – gritou ela simplesmente antes de ambos vermos o médico a sair da sala.

Ele lançou-nos um olhar divertido e em seguida continuou seu caminho.

"-Esqueci-me do casaco na sala dele." – Disse-me ela saindo e ao pé de mim e entrando na sala logo em seguida.

Suspirei fundo. Ela estava zangada comigo. Sorri. Aquilo iria passar.  
Abri a porta vendo-a, a mexer num bloquinho do médico.

"-O que estás a fazer?" – perguntei eu.  
"-Nada amorzinho!" – respondeu-me ela claramente vermelha.

Amorzinho? Há 5 segundos estava furiosa comigo, agora já era amorzinho. Olhei para onde ela tinha as mãos e vi que bloco era onde o médico havia tomado notas, especialmente sobre o sexo dos bebés.

"-Tu viste!" – disse eu chocado. – "Tu viste o sexo deles."  
"-É claro que não Draco!"  
"-Viste sim!" – disse caminhando até ela.

Mas no momento em que eu próprio ia pegar no bloco para ver o sexo dos bebés, a porta abriu-se e nós os dois olhamos para o médico, como se tivéssemos acabado de ser apanhados em flagrante. E bem….tínhamos mesmo.

"-Hum…vim buscar o meu casaco." – Disse Ginevra.  
"-É, eu vim com ela." – Murmurei pegando na mão dela, e puxando-a para fora da sala.

…

"-Então?" – perguntei eu mal chegamos a casa."  
"-Então o quê amor?"  
"-São meninos, ou meninas? Ou um menino e uma menina? Eu quero saber."  
"-Mas já te disse, eu não sei."

Sentei-me no sofá ao lado dela. Ela pensava o quê, que eu era burro? É obvio que ela havia visto o sexo dos bebés, e claro, ela não me queria dizer.

"-Mas, eu também quero saber." – Murmurei infantilmente, cruzando os braços em frente do peito e fazendo biquinho.  
"-Mas, eu já te disse meu amor, eu não sei. Eu não cheguei a ver."  
"-Se tivesses visto, dir-me-ias?" – indaguei eu.  
"-Hum….bem…sim!"

Eu sorri. Um sorriso amarelo. Obvio que ela não me dizia, é claro que só. Só para me castigar por causa de eu ter saído da sala por minutos, abandonando-a, segundo ela. Claro que não me diria.  
Mas eu queria mesmo descobrir o sexo. Muito mesmo. E quando um Malfoy quer, um Malfoy consegue.

Sempre foi assim! Porque haveria de ser diferente daquela vez?

….

"-Podes fazer-me um favor?" – indagou ela carinhosamente vendo-me a vestir o casaco para voltar para a empresa.  
"-Sim claro. O que é?"  
"-Podes ir buscar a Penny à Toca quando saíres da empresa? É que eu queria fazer o jantar hoje, não sei porquê mas apetece-me cozinhar." – Disse ela sorrindo e aproximando-se de mim.  
"-Tudo bem, eu vou buscar a Penny." – Murmurei sentindo as mãos dela nos botões do meu casaco, desapertando-o.  
"-Tens mesmo que ir trabalhar?" – indagou-me num murmúrio, trincando-me o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.  
"-Hum….acho que….hum….posso não ir." – Murmurei simplesmente abraçando-a, alcançando os lábios dela de modo a beijá-la.

Naquele momento já não me lembrava que ela me estava a esconder o sexo dos nossos bebés, e ela já não se lembrava que eu a havia deixado na sala do médico sozinha duas horas antes.

Naquele momento isso realmente não importava mais. Era como sempre. Apenas eu e ela.

….

Bati à porta da Toca, entrando em seguida. Não precisei de esperar muito tempo até sentir Penny pendurada no meu pescoço.

"-Então papá como foi, como foi?" – perguntou-me ela curiosa.  
"-Como foi o quê filha?"  
"-Aquilo da fotografia à barriga da mamã." – Respondeu-me ela no momento em que Molly aparecia na cozinha.  
"-Como? Ginny fez a primeira ecografia?"  
"-Hum…sim ela fez." – Respondi eu à minha sogra que abriu muito os olhos e se aproximou de mim, perguntando:  
"-O que o médico disse? Está tudo bem com o bebé? É menino ou menina?"  
"-Não sei se é menino ou menina. Mas….hum…não é apenas um filho. Ginevra vai ter gémeos."  
"-Gémeos? A sério?" – perguntou ela e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. – "Oh Merlim Gémeos. Arthur! Arthur ouviste? Nossa menina vai ter gémeos! Gémeos, Arthur. Gémeos."

Bem enquanto eu fiquei em pânico, ela ficou claramente feliz com a notícia.

"-Papá, o que é gémeos?" – indagou Penny o que me fez rir divertido.  
"-A mamã vai ter dois bebés em vez de um apenas." – Respondi eu o que fez abraçar-me e dar-me um beijo nas bochechas.  
"-Vamos para casa papá?" – perguntou-me logo em seguida.  
"-Molly, nós vamos indo." – Gritei eu de modo a ela me ouvir fosse lá onde ela estivesse.  
"-Espera! Ginevra está bem?" – perguntou-me aparecendo na cozinha tão rápido que eu por pouco pensei que ela havia aparatado.  
"-Sim. Quis ficar em casa a cozinhar. Enfim…" – murmurei eu.  
"-Ah! Manda-lhe um grande beijo meu sim? E do Arthur! E fica a saber que estou muito feliz por ela ir ter gémeos."  
"-Eu mando sim. E ainda bem que ficou feliz."

Aparatei em casa no segundo seguinte. Penny saiu do meu colo e correu até à cozinha indo ter com Ginevra.

…

"-Sabes, tua mãe adorou a notícia sobre os gémeos." – Disse eu entrando na cozinha assim que Penny saiu.  
"-Sério? Mais do que tu?"  
"-Não foi que não gostasse." – Murmurei ao ouvido dela pousando a mão no ventre e sentindo os bebés moverem-se. – "Apenas fiquei….assustado." – admiti abraçando-a.  
"-Não precisas. Nós estamos juntos." – Murmurou ela pousando as mãos em cima das minhas. – "Nós vamos ser os melhores pais do mundo. Não precisas de ter medo."  
"-Acho que tens razão." – Disse sorrindo antes de beijar a bochecha dela. – "E então, são meninos, meninas, ou um de cada?"  
"-Já te disse….não sei."

Sorri, não acreditando nela obviamente, mas também não iria voltar a perguntar. Ela não me ia dizer. E bem….eu iria descobrir mesmo, ou não me chamava Draco Malfoy.

….

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte. Mal conseguira pregar olho, só de pensar que dentro de horas iria saber o sexo dos bebés. Sim eu iria, afinal tinha um plano.  
Virei-me de lado, observando Ginevra. Ela sorria enquanto dormia. Afastei a madeixa ruiva da face dela, e em seguida pousei a mão no seu ventre, sentindo um pequeno movimento, mas que sempre me fazia sorrir bobamente.

Beijei a testa levemente e em seguida levantei-me. Minutos depois estava arranjado. Peguei num pergaminho e escrevi-lhe uma pequena nota a dizer que tivera que sair mais cedo para o trabalho. Aparatei directamente no hospital. Andei vagarosamente pelos corredores, até encontrar o gabinete do médico.

Bati à porta, e logo em seguida ouvi um "Entre". Adoro médicos competentes, especialmente se ele vai tratar da minha mulher e dos meus bebés.

"-Sr. Malfoy! O que o trás por cá?" – perguntou ele espantado.  
"-Bom dia. Eu e Ginevra estivemos a conversar, e ela acabou por concordar comigo. Nós queremos saber o sexo dos bebés." – Disse eu simplesmente. Afinal um Malfoy sabe mentir e muito bem quando é necessário.  
"-Entendo, não dá nunca para resistir à ansiedade não é?"  
"-É mesmo." – Concordei. Mas desta vez não menti, eu não conseguia mesmo resistir à ansiedade.  
"-Então Sr. Malfoy deixe-me dizer-lhe que vai ter 2 meninos."

Não sei bem o que senti quando ele disse aquilo. Meu coração pulou fortemente, quase tanto como quando Ginevra me disse que estava grávida, como quando Penny me abraça, como quando Ginevra me sorrir. Foi uma sensação simplesmente fantástica. E eu começava a habituar-me cada vez mais a elas.

Dois meninos. Eu ia ter dois meninos.

Engoli em seco e em seguida sorri, apertando a mão do médico.

"-Obrigada doutor. Por me ter dito, muito obrigada!" – admito, estava mesmo agradecido.

Dois meninos! E nada me faria mais feliz naquele dia. Absolutamente nada!

….

Aparatei no escritório completamente feliz. Deixei-me cair para cima da cadeira e sorri, antes de fechar os olhos.  
Meninos! Ia ter meninos.

"-Bom dia Draco." – Cumprimentou Blaise entrando na sala rapidamente, e sentando-se à minha frente.

Olhei-o intrigado. Ainda era cedo, o que raio ele fazia ali?

"-Vieste cedo hoje!" – constatei.  
"-Foi. Luna foi até tua casa, parece que ontem Ginevra escreveu-lhe a dizer que queria falar com ela."  
"-Hum….sabes que mais? Ginevra não me quis dizer o sexo dos bebés, sim ela espreitou no bloco do médico ontem, mas eu já sei. O médico disse-me."  
"-E então?" – perguntou-me ele curioso.  
"-Meninos. Vou ter dois meninos." – Respondi sorrindo, o que fez o Zabini levantar-se e caminhar até mim.  
"-Parabéns Draco." – Disse ele abraçando-me assim que eu me postei à frente dele.  
"-Obrigado Zabini, mas agora….chega de abraço sim?"

Ele riu soltando-me e voltando para o lugar que ocupava minutos antes.

"-E já sabes como se vão chamar?"  
"-Hum…ainda não pensei nisso, mas sempre gostei do nome Orion."

Zabini fez uma careta estranha o que me fez ter a certeza que ele havia odiado.

"-Orion? Pobre criança."  
"-Eu gosto."  
"-Falta saber se Ginevra vai gostar." – Murmurou ele.  
"-E também gosto de Lúcifer." – Comentei eu casualmente o que fez Blaise esbugalhar os olhos e olhar-me quase assustado.  
"-Mas que nome tão….assustador Draco."  
"-Eu gosto. E Ginevra também deve de gostar."

Afinal qual é o problema de Orion e Lúcifer? São dois nomes completamente normais. Certo? Certo?

….

Naquele dia decidi ir almoçar a casa, na verdade tinha intenções de ficar em casa o resto da tarde mesmo. Mal entrei na sala vi Ginevra, Luna e Penny sentadas no chão a ver algo na televisão.

"-Papá." – Disse Penny feliz assim que me viu. Correu até ao meu colo e eu peguei nela ao colo dando-lhe um beijo na face.  
"-Draco! Vieste almoçar a casa?" – indagou-me Ginevra erguendo-se lentamente e sorrindo.  
"-Bem, sim….e quem saber talvez eu fique o resto do dia. Ainda bem que não foste trabalhar."  
"-Decidi seguir a ordem do médico, meti baixa." – Disse sorrindo e beijando-me suavemente em seguida.  
"-Bem, agora que têm companhia acho que vou trabalhar. Ao contrário de vocês, não estou nem grávida nem sou a patroa, portanto." – Disse Luna levantando-se com aquele seu olhar característico, meio desligado da realidade.

"-Tudo bem Luna, obrigada pelos filmes." – Agradeceu Ginevra antes da Lovegood aparatar.  
"-Papá queres ver o filme connosco?" – perguntou-me Penny.

Sentei-a no chão e em seguida vi Sly aninhar-se nas pernas dela. A cadela estava cada vez mais com uma barriga maior. Eu sempre entrava em pânico quando pensava nisso. Ela ia ter cachorros nos próximos dias, eu sabia, todos sabíamos, e isso assustava-me.  
"-Na verdade primeiro quero falar com a tua mamã. Já voltamos querida." – Disse eu para Penny que apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a televisão.

"-Então, o que me queres dizer?" – indagou ela assim que saímos da sala.  
"-Gostas de Orion e Lúcifer?"

Ela parou de andar e olhou-me em pânico.  
Naquele momento eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela pensava. Na verdade só esperava ansioso pela resposta dela.

"-Orion? Lúcifer? Que é isso?"  
"-Nomes! Ora não te faças de desentendida. Eu sei que vamos ter dois filhos, assim como tu sabes desde ontem. E então o que achas dos nomes?"  
"-Meninos! Vamos ter meninos?"  
"-Como se não soubesses!" – comentei eu o que a fez abanar a cabeça e dizer:  
"-Mas eu NÃO sabia mesmo. Admito que queria saber, admito que quando entraste no gabinete ontem eu estava à procura da parte que dizia se eram meninos ou meninas, ou um de cada, mas tu entraste antes de eu ver. Eu não sabia mesmo."  
"-Oh! Eu pensei que me estivesses a castigar por…..bem ter desaparecido por 10 minutos."  
"-Não! Eu não sabia, era verdade. Mas meninos? Tens a certeza?"  
"-Bem, foi o que o médico me disse. Eu fui lá de manhã cedo."  
"-Eu bem estranhei o contrato importante, afinal não me tinhas dito nada."

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, pronto para o próximo ataque dela. Sim, certamente viria lá um ataque certo?

"-Mas agora….dois meninos. Nós vamos ter dois meninos Draco. Oh! Estou tão feliz." – Disse ela abraçando-me.

Passei os braços pelas costas dela aproximando-a o máximo possível de mim.

"-Obrigada por seres tão desconfiado." – Murmurou ela ao meu ouvido o que me fez rir.  
"-Então, um Orion e um Lúcifer." – Sussurrei eu acariciando o cabelo dela.  
"-Mas nem pensar." – Disse ela rapidamente afastando-se de mim.  
"-Como assim?"  
"-Os nomes são horríveis. Em especial Lúcifer….sempre que o chamasse ia-me lembrar do teu pai."  
"-Meu pai?"  
"-Lucius, Lúcifer. Não achas parecido? Eu acho! Não….nossos filhos vão ter nomes normais." – Disse-me ela voltando a entrar na sala.  
"-Muito bem, então quais?" – perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela no sofá.

"-Hum…Arthur como o meu pai, e Isaac como o pai da minha mãe."  
"-Nem sonhes. Primeiro não quero um Arthurzinho a gatinhar pela casa, se não pode ser Lúcifer porque te lembra o meu pai, muito menos pode ter o nome do teu pai. E Isaac é horrível."  
"-Tu comparaste o meu pai ao teu pai?"  
"-Não. Apenas não quero Arthur." – Respondi. Era verdade tinha comparado mas a última coisa que eu queria era que ela tivesse mais um dos seus estranhos ataques devido às hormonas, ou lá o que quer que provocasse aqueles comportamentos.

"-Mas, eu sempre quis que meu filho tivesse o nome do meu pai."  
"-E, eu sempre gostei de Orion."

Ela olhou-me e suspirou.

Aquilo não estava fácil.

"-Que tal….ah! Não sei." – Disse-me ela. – "Eu queria mesmo Arthur."

"-Derek e Thomas!" – disse Penny olhando para nós os dois.

"-Como?" – perguntei eu.  
"-Derek e Thomas." – Repetiu ela.

Eu e Ginevra olhamos um para o outro e em seguida para Penny que sorria.

"-Gostei." – Murmurei eu.  
"-É….também gostei." – Concordou Ginevra pousando a mão no ventre.  
"-Então? Fica Derek e Thomas?" – indaguei.  
"-Sim!" – respondeu ela sorrindo e olhando para Penny. – "Querida, como te lembraste desses nomes?"  
"-Não sei, apenas acho muito giro." – Respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros e voltando a olhar para a televisão novamente.

Eu ri, pousando a mão em cima do ventre de Ginevra.

"-Engraçado. Ela decidiu por nós." – Murmurei eu.  
"-E sem zangas."

Eu concordei rindo, beijando-a lentamente.

Derek e Thomas! Nomes perfeitos, e certamente eles serão perfeitos. Afinal são meus filhos e filhos da Ginevra.

Acho que de momento ainda estou mais entusiasmado com o nascimento deles. Assustado? Sim, e muito. Mas ainda mais entusiasmado.  
Entusiasmado, ansioso….muito mesmo.

Nunca mais os meses passam. Nunca mais eles nascem.

**Fim do capitulo 6**

**Continua…**

**N/A: **Novo capitulo….um capitulo engraçado eu acho….e assustador para Draco, ele vai ter gémeos, o que faz com que todos tenham acertados, os dois eram mesmo dois gémeos. Dois filhos. Antes de mais…. os agradecimentos:

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Sim, a Ginny tá grávida de gémeos. E sim, Draco tem todo dias em cheio. Mas pronto, espero que tenhas gostado, que tenha sido divertido. E que comentes claro. Beijos!

**Thaty**: sim, Blaise é um imbecil, mas é um imbecil querido e fofo. É um bom imbecil. E sim, são gémeos. Uma ideia que tive logo de inicio, gémeos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. E também espero que comentes. Jinhos!

**Lele Potter Black**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**EuDy**: Ainda bem que a cada capítulo que passa a fic fica melhor, afinal é essa a ideia não é? Melhorar? Sim a pergunta da Penny é claramente normal, mas a resposta foi de propósito, afinal queria algo diferente, e parece que consegui. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: e o ponto alto deste capitulo? E é óbvio que não lhe vão apagar a memória. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Beijos!

**Muri**: ainda bem que a cena em que eles explicam como se fazem os bebés ficou bem, afinal queria que ficasse divertida. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**Aninhoca**: sim, são dois filhos são. Ainda bem que achaste o capítulo passado tão divertido. Este se calhar não foi tão bom, mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado, e espero pelo teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: sim, são mesmo dois bebés. O Potter ser gozado. Acho que isso não vai acontecer. Espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos!

**Karen**: a cena do parto retirei a ideia dos Friends, quando eles vêm um filme do parto para a Rachel ver como era, visto ela estar grávida na altura. Bem, eu achei imensa piada na série, e adaptei. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**MandiKinHa Weasley**: Não é necessário ler Penny primeiro, é claro que convém mas mesmo assim ela percebesse bem. também sou completamente D/G e obrigada pelos elogios. E são, mesmo gémeos. Jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: antes que me esqueça, a ideia de eles não terem percebido que era cadela, bem eu sei que é impossível não se perceber, mas era só mesmo para ser divertido. E passei a todas as cadeiras, e estou muito feliz por isso. Sabes, não tou com inspiração para fazer agradecimentos giros e tal….mas enfim….para a próxima sai melhor. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, e que comentes antes de eu actualizar. Beijos!

**Kika**: Ah e tal! Isto de tar a ver Angel e a escrever não dá. Fico meio entorpecida, enfim…..assim que o Angel desligo a Tv e vou escrever…..Jinhos!

**E pronto….aqui ficou mais um capitulo….espero que tenham gostado. **

**REVIEWS!!! Eu PRECISO de receber comentário……**

**Rute Riddle**

**16 de Março de 2007**


	8. Parto Canino

**Capitulo 7**

**Parto Canino**

Ali estava um dia que tinha tudo, mas mesmo TUDO para ser normal – bem dentro dos parâmetros dos últimos meses.  
Era início de Dezembro, eu e Ginevra tínhamos vindo da segunda ecografia, onde o médico disse que tudo estava a correr bem mas que minha esposa tinha que repousar e não fazer esforços, pois não era nada aconselhável.  
Entrei em casa, com ela segura ao meu braço, e acabei por a sentar no sofá.

"-Vou buscar Penny à Toca." – Disse ela levantando-se mal eu a sentei.  
"-Não, não vais! Ouviste o que o médico disse, nada de esforços."  
"-Draco faltam quase 3 meses para os nossos filhos nascerem eu não vou ficar aqui sentadas durante tanto tempo. Não estou inválida."  
"-Ruiva, por favor!" – pedi eu voltando a sentá-la no sofá.  
"-Mas….Draco, é sábado, e eu quero ir buscar a nossa filha."  
"-Eu vou."  
"-E, eu vou contigo." – Disse ela prontamente levantando-se.  
"-Muito bem." – Suspirei dando por derrotado. – "Então, eu levo o carro."

Ela sorriu dando-me um beijo longo. E sim, aquele era simplesmente um dia normal. Pelo menos até aquele momento, porque muito em breve, aquele dia tão normal iria transformar-se num inferno, ou em algo muito parecido.

…

"-Que se passa contigo?" – indaguei eu, antes de chegarmos à Toca.  
"-Nada." – Murmurou Ginevra como resposta.  
"-Sabes, parece-me que se passa algo. Tu estás com calor?" – perguntei ligeiramente preocupado, ao vê-la transpirar.

Tenho de mencionar claro que estava a nevar, e dentro do carro devia de estar um grau positivo ou assim.

"-Eu não estou a transpirar." – Disse ela fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça ao banco do carro.

Tomei atenção à estrada, era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento. Quando estacionei o carro em frente ao jardim da Toca, Ginevra inspirava profundamente.

"-A sério, o que se passa contigo?" – Perguntei quase alterado virando a face dela para mim.  
Foi quando minha mão pousou na face dela que eu percebi o que se passava. Ela estava a arder em febre.  
"-Merlin! Tu estás com febre." – Disse eu alarmado.  
"-Vai buscar a Penny." – Pediu-me ela fixando meu olhar.  
"-Sim. Num instante, para depois irmos para casa e tu deitares-te na cama quentinha. Volto já meu amor."

Depositei um beijo na testa dela e em seguida sai do carro, quase correndo até à toca.

"-Vim buscar a Penny. Ginevra está a arder em febre no carro, e nós temos que ir para casa depressa." – Disse eu mal Arthur me abriu a porta.  
"-Draco! Acho que na verdade tens um problema. Penny está doente também."

Olhei chocado para o meu sogro, sentindo-me completamente perdido. Mulher e filha doente.  
Ainda eu mal sabia que aquilo era só o início.

"-Ok, onde está a Penny?" – perguntei começando a subir as escadas rapidamente.  
"-No quarto que era da Ginny. Mas porquê?"  
"-Ora, vou levá-la para casa é óbvio." – Respondi enquanto abria a porta e via minha filha deitada na cama, com Molly ao seu lado.

"-Papá."  
"-Olá filhota. Anda, vamos para casa." – Disse eu aproximando-me da cama onde ela estava.  
"-Draco, querido, não creio que seja bom levá-la para casa." – Murmurou Molly.  
"-Sim, Molly está certa. E não disseste que Ginevra estava a arder em febre no carro? Elas deviam de ficar aqui as duas."  
"-Não! Vou levar ambas para nossa casa, lá ficaram melhores."  
"-Mas…"

Eu não deixei minha sogra continuar, apenas peguei na Penny ao colo, a enrolei no meu casaco quente e sai do quarto.

"-Depois dou-vos notícias." – Disse antes de sair de casa e quase correr para o carro.  
"-Ok! Isto não vai ser difícil." – Disse para mim mesmo enquanto guiava para casa.

….

Primeiro deitei Penny na minha cama, para logo em seguida ajudar Ginevra a deitar-se.

"-Agora vão as duas ficar assim quietinhas enquanto eu chamo o doutor certo?"  
"-Não papá." – Respondeu Penny choramingando. – "Eu não gosto de médicos."  
"-Querida, tem que ser. O papá tem que chamar um médico." – Disse-lhe eu calmamente.  
"-Penny, eu também vou ser observada pelo médico." – Murmurou Ginevra virando-se para ela. – "Vai correr bem."  
"-Prometem?"  
"-Sim amor, agora sossegadinha e deitadinha para ficares quentinha." – Respondi eu sorrindo, e saindo do quarto quase a correr para ir chamar o médico.

Era a primeira vez, em 3 anos de casado que Ginevra ficava doente, na realidade todos os Weasleys certa vez, me disseram que ela raramente ficava doente. Mas ficou! E como se isso não fosse mau o suficiente, e grandiosamente assustador, Penny ficou também doente.

Aquele certamente não estava a ser um bom dia, o que tinha começado como um dia normal, estava a tornar-se num dia mau. Péssimo na realidade.

….

"-Então doutor o que é que elas têm? É grave?" – perguntou vendo o médico a arrumar os materiais que usara para as observar.

Sim, é verdade, eu estava muito assustado. Mas é normal certo? Afinal minha mulher e minha filha estavam doentes. Acho que é puramente normal, eu estar assustado naquele momento. E se ele dissesse alguma coisa má? E se os gémeos corressem perigo?

"-Não tem com o que se preocupar Sr. Malfoy. É uma gripe, apenas apanharam o vírus da gripe. Descanso, comida quentinha, e elas ficam bem."  
"-Tem a certeza?" – indaguei eu sentando-me ao lado de Penny.  
"-Sim. Esta é a poção que elas terão de tomar, de 6 em 6 horas. Daqui a dois dias estarão bem, não se preocupe."  
"-E os gémeos?" – indaguei eu sentindo Penny enroscar-se no meu braço.  
"-Não há nada de mal com eles. Ficarão óptimos. Não se esqueça é de lhes dar a poção."  
"-Não se preocupe, eu não esqueço." – Disse apertando a mão do médico, vendo-o aparatar em seguida.  
"-Agora vão as duas ficar quentinhas aqui na cama, e tomar a poção." – Murmurei eu levantando-me, e pegando no frasco da poção. – "Vocês ouviram o que o médico disse. Tem que ser assim."  
"-Hum….ele esqueceu-se de uma coisa." – Disse Ginevra voltando-se para mim.  
"-O quê?"  
"-Com miminhos nós curamo-nos mais depressa também. Não é Penny?"

A menina riu levemente antes de afirmar com a cabeça.

"-Certo! Não se preocupem, eu vou mimar-vos e bem." – Murmurei eu pousando os lábios nos dela.

…..

"-Isto é chato." – Murmurou Penny, depois de uma hora deitada na cama.

Eu suspirei sentando-me ao lado dela. Ainda mal tinha saído do quarto, não as queria deixar sozinhas, e concordava plenamente com minha filha, aquilo era muito chato.

"-Bem, vou animar isto aqui um pouco." – Disse eu, tendo uma ideia brilhante. E foi naquele dia que eu entendi que o melhor era deixar de ter ideias brilhantes.

Peguei na varinha, o que fez Penny olhar atentamente para mim e Ginevra sorrir, sim, ela havia percebido o que eu ia fazer.  
Com um simples gesto todos os perfumes de Ginevra, que se encontravam em cima da enorme cómoda que estava em frente da cama, moveram-se, voavam em seguida.

"-E um belo baile de perfumes para animar a minha princesa vai ocorrer." – Disse eu sorrindo, vendo que Penny estava quase deslumbrada com os espectáculo.

Os frascos de perfumes começaram a girar entre si, criando uma ilusão engraçada por causa das cores diversas que todos eles tinham.

"-Boa papá." – Ouvi Penny dizer, antes de a ver ficar muito fixa nos frascos.

Com a idade que tenho eu realmente devia de saber algumas coisas, e uma dela era que quando uma criança mágica olha atentamente para objectos, coisa boa não resulta daí.  
Mas eu não liguei, até achei piada. Mas a piada desapareceu no momento em que me apercebi que não controlava mais os frascos.

"-Draco o que estás a fazer?" – indagou Ginevra percebendo que os frascos estavam a rodar muito rápido, e quase a bater uns nos outros.  
"-Não sou eu." – Respondi simplesmente antes de olhar para a Penny. – "Filha, querida! Pára!" – ordenei, aproximando-me dos frascos. Eles iam partir-se.  
"-Não dá papá."  
"-Penny, tens que parar." – Disse Ginevra. – "Fecha os olhos."

Eu realmente devia de saber que as crianças não controlam a mágica, e muito menos quando estão doentes. Mas eu nunca tinha presenciado Penny a fazer magia involuntária.  
E foi na altura em que ela fechou os olhos, que os frascos pararam. Ela acalmou-se e isso era bom, mas a parte mesmo, mas mesmo muito má daquilo, era que eu estava por baixo dos malditos frascos de perfume da minha mulher, e quando eles pararam caíram.

Querem saber qual foi o maldito resultado?

Os frascos caíram em cima de mim, e eu fiquei empestado de perfume de mulher.

"-Papá estás bem?" – indagou Penny assim que abriu os olhos e me viu completamente molhado. O cabelo pingava, a camisa estava ensopada, e eu todo tinha um cheiro horrível.  
"-Sim." – Murmurei simplesmente olhando para mim próprio.  
"-Acho que….hum….devias de tomar um banho amor." – Disse Ginevra antes de rir divertida.  
"-Achas isto giro? Eu estou empestado com o cheiro dos teus 18 perfumes. Achas isto giro?"  
"-Podia ser pior amor. E com um banho isso passa."  
"-Pior? Pior do que isto? A sério, diz-me o quê?"  
"-Podiam ser 19 perfumes e não 18." – Respondeu ela o que me fez encará-la furiosamente, antes de ouvir um barulho estranho que vinha do andar de baixo.

"-Está alguém em casa?" – perguntou uma voz que eu conhecia mas que de momento não queria ouvir.  
"-Tia Luna. É a Tia Luna papá!"  
"-Eu sei quem é. E vocês as duas não vão sair daí, eu vou dizer à Lovegood que estão doentes."  
"-Quando é que a começas a tratar por Luna? Ou Zabini? Ela já casou, sabes?"  
"-Fui padrinho do Zabini, lembras?" – perguntei antes de sair do quarto, e deixar tanto Ginevra como Penny a rir divertidas.

Mas aquilo não era nada divertido.

E eu ainda não sabia….não sabia que as coisas iriam ficar piores.

"-Draco…tu…hum….tens um cheiro estranho." – Constatou Blaise estupidamente assim que eu entrei na sala da mansão.  
"-Não me digas Zabini, eu ainda não tinha reparado. São os 18 perfumes de Ginevra que estão em cima de mim."  
"-Porquê Draco?"  
"-Pergunta à tua amiga Lovegood."  
"-Nunca mais aprendes, eu sou uma Zabini."  
"-Mas Zabini eu chamo ao teu marido, ficaria estranho chamar-te Zabini também, Lovegood."

Vi ela encolher os ombros e bufar antes de pergunta:

"-Onde está Ginevra?"  
"-E a Penny?" – completou Blaise.  
"-Ambas de cama. Estão doentes."  
"-Oh, tadinha da minha princesa." – Disse Blaise antes de sair rapidamente da sala.  
"-Espero que essa princesa não fosse a minha mulher. E Penny é a MINHA princesa." – Gritei eu vendo tanto Blaise como Luna a subirem as escadas e desaparecem no corredor. – "São as minhas princesas. Apesar de se terem rido da minha desgraçada." – Completei baixinho.

Observei novamente a camisa, suspirando, e em seguida comecei a caminhar até à casa de banho mais próxima, desejoso de tomar um banho e tirar aquele cheiro insuportável de cima de mim.  
Mas como aquele dia estava destinado a ser um dia infernal, eu nunca cheguei à casa de banho. Sabem porquê?

Sly apareceu ao pé de mim, andando devagar e a fazer um barulho estranho.

"-Agora não posso, tenho que ir tomar banho." – Disse eu desviando-me da cadela.  
Só que ela fez um barulho ainda mais estranho, o que me fez parar de andar e observá-la.

"-Não me digas que também estás doente?" – indaguei aproximando-me dela e vendo-a deitada no chão.

Foi então que eu me lembrei. Lembrei-me do que o veterinário me havia dito no início daquela semana quando eu a levei lá.

"_-Os cachorros devem de nascer esta semana ainda."  
_"_-E como saberei?"  
_"_-Ela pedirá atenção, ficará imóvel, e possivelmente fará um som que nunca ouviu." – Explicou ele._

"-Não! Não me faças uma coisa desta Sly. Tu não podes ter os cachorros agora, não podes. Ginevra está de cama, e eu não sei o que fazer. Não podes."

Mas claro está que o maldito animal não queria saber de mim para nada. Não estava nada preocupado se eu estava em pânico ou não! Ela iria ter mesmo os cachorros.

"-ZABINI!" – gritei eu assustado.

Ora não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho. Muito pelo contrário.

"-O que foi?" – indagou ele rapidamente ao meu lado. Será que aparatou?  
"-Ela vai ter os cachorros. Vai chamar minha mãe, ela que traga o seu maldito cão, porque esse animal é o pai dos cachorros da Sly."  
"-Mas…eu não sei onde tua mãe mora."  
"-Como? Ah! Tu és um imprestável Zabini."  
"-Olha, porque não vais lá tu?"  
"-Porque a Sly vai ter os cachorros, e porque estou empestado."  
"-Eu fico com a Sly. Vai ter com a tua mãe, e vem depressa."  
"-Tudo bem!" – concordei. Afinal, não valia a pena retrucar não era mesmo? O imprestável não sabia onde minha mãe morava.

Aparatei no segundo seguinte, aparecendo em frente da minha mãe que se encontrava no quarto da minha irmã, brincando com ela um jogo qualquer.

"-Draco!" – Disse ela assustado. – "Querido o que fazes aqui? E que cheiro é este?"  
"-Não tenho tempo para explicar. Traz o teu cão."  
"-Como?"  
"-O teu cão engravidou a Sly no aniversário da Penny, e a Sly vai ter os cachorros agora. Apenas, trá-lo." – Expliquei eu rapidamente, pegando na minha irmã ao colo.

É verdade, acabei por me habituar à ideia de ter uma irmã, apesar de não a ver muitas vezes. E a miúda até é engraçada.  
Poucos minutos depois eu, minha mãe, e minha irmã encontrávamo-nos ao lado do Blaise, ambos a olhar para a Sly que tinha o cão da minha mãe ao pé dela.

"-Ok o que fazemos?" – indagou Blaise.  
"-Eu….vou ver minha nora, ela pode precisar de ajuda. E minha neta também. E vou levar a Erica." – Respondeu minha mãe, pegando na menina que ainda estava no meu colo."-Boa, estamos sozinhos. O que vamos fazer Draco?"  
"-Como raio queres que eu saiba?"  
"-A cadela é tua?"  
"-A sério?" – perguntei eu sarcasticamente, abaixando-me ao pé da Sly.  
"-Devias mesmo de tomar um banho." – Comentou Blaise, abaixando-se ao meu lado.  
"-Não me digas? Sabes, eu não tinha reparado que tenho um cheiro horrível." – Murmurei irritado, olhando com atenção Sly que parecia estar a sofrer. – "Ok! Temos que fazer algo. Se acontece algo à Sly minha filha mata-me. E de uma maneira dolorosa, acho."  
"-Certo. Então, o que vamos fazer?"  
"-Ajudar no parto?" – perguntei eu como sugestão, vendo que Blaise estava mais assustado do que eu.  
"-E como fazemos?"  
"-Há uns dias Penny convenceu-me a ver um filme com ela, os 101 Dálmatas. Bem, a cadela teve cachorros, e eles precisaram de toalha, água, sei lá, essas coisas."  
"-Vou buscar." – Disse Blaise, levantando-se e quase correndo até à cozinha.

"-Sly, tem calma miúda. Vai tudo correr bem." – Murmurei eu afagando o pêlo dela.

"-Aqui estão!" – disse Blaise voltando para o meu lado.  
"-Certo. E eu acho que não falta muito."  
"-Hum…ok." – Murmurou ele ao meu lado.

O cão da minha mãe, que eu não sei o nome o que é estranho porque ele é o pai dos futuros filhos da Sly, começou a andar em redor dela, aparentemente nervoso. E possivelmente estava mesmo.

"-OK….Draco, eu acho que é agora." – Disse Blaise, puxando a manga ensopada da minha camisa.  
"-Hum….agora não sei o que fazer mais." – Murmurei pegando numa das tolhas que Blaise trouxera.  
"-Talvez, ela faça tudo sozinha." – Disse ele ao meu lado, com uma voz claramente esperançosa.  
"-Eu espero isso também."  
"-Hum…o que é aquilo?" – perguntou-me Blaise quando um líquido saiu da Sly.  
"-Não importa. Olha, vem lá o primeiro." – Respondi eu sentindo-me estranhamente animado com aquilo.

Primeiro umas patinhas pequenas, e depois uma cabeça com alguns pêlos negros. Aquele era igual ao pai pelos vistos, pois Sly tinha o pêlo castanho claro, e o cão pêlo negro.  
O cachorro saiu sozinho, felizmente, e eu apenas o peguei.

"-Trouxeste uma tesoura certo?" – indaguei.  
"-Sim. Aqui. O que faço com ela?"  
"-Acho que isso é para se cortar." – Respondi, o que fez Blaise cortar o fio que estava preso ao cachorro.  
"-Bem….não foi difícil." – Murmurou ele na altura em que eu embrulhei o pequeno cachorro na toalha.

"-Hum….Blaise, eu acho que este não era ao único." – Disse eu vendo que o trabalho de parto dela não tinha acabado.  
"-Era bom demais para ser verdade."  
"-Pega na outra toalha, e faz o que eu fiz." – Disse eu, fazendo com que Blaise obedecesse.  
"-Desta vez cortas tu o cordão." – Murmurou ele.

….

"-Hei minhas senhoras." – Disse eu entrando no quarto fazendo com que Luna parasse os feitiços idiotas que fazia para animar Penny, com que Ginevra e minha mãe parecem de brincar com a Erica.  
"-Draco! Amor, ainda não tomaste banho?" – indagou Ginevra.  
"-Oh, minha mãe não vou disse porque aqui está? Sly teve os cachorros, e eu e o Blaise fizemos de parteiros. Eu nem sei se isso existe."  
"-Sly teve filhotes?" – perguntou Penny levantando-se da cama.  
"-Sim. Mas querida fica tapada para melhorares."  
"-Mas, eu quero ver eles."  
"-Queres?" – indaguei sorrindo. – "Blaise, podes entrar."

Segundos depois estavam dois cachorros em cima da minha cama, um com pêlo claro e outro com pêlo escuro.

"-Como lhes vamos chamar?" – ouvi Penny perguntar, quando caminhava para ao pé de Ginevra.

"-Como está a Sly?" – indagou-me ela.  
"-Bem. Está com o cão da minha mãe."  
"-O Tyles."  
"-Deve de ser esse o nome dele. Enfim, estão os dois no chão do corredor."

Ela riu, antes de rir e olhar para a minha camisa.

"-Precisas mesmo de um banho."

Eu ri concordando, pegando numa muda de peça lavada e indo até à casa de banho. Não sem antes reparar como os cachorrinhos faziam as delícias de Penny, de Blaise, Luna, minha mãe, minha irmã e minha esposa.  
Bem, faziam as delícias de todos os que estavam em cima da cama. E eu finalmente iria tomar meu banho!

….

Voltei para o quarto, vendo os dois cachorros aninhados ao pé de Penny.

"-O resto do pessoal?"  
"-Erica estava com sono e tua mãe foi para casa com ela, Blaise e Luna, bem, não sei o porquê mas começaram a falar em ter filhos e foram embora também, ficamos apenas nós as duas. E os cachorros."

"-Papá." – Chamou Penny olhando-me com os olhinhos a brilhar.  
"-Diz querida." – Murmurei eu sentando-me ao lado dela.  
"-Pudemos ficar com eles? Pudemos?"  
"-Hum…nós já temos a Sly."  
"-Pois, e não pudemos tirar os filhotes à mamã pois não? Pois não mamã?" – perguntou ela olhando para Ginevra que sorriu docemente.  
"-Draco, ficamos com eles?"  
"-Mas…vamos ficar com 3 cães. E daqui a menos de 3 meses teremos três crianças cá em casa."  
"-A mansão é enorme. E tem um grande jardim." – Murmurou Ginevra, enquanto que Penny se levantava e ficava de pé à minha frente.  
"-Por favor papá!" – pediu ela, abraçando-me.  
"-É Draco….por favor."

Eu ri por causa delas as duas. Como poderia eu dizer que não às duas princesas da minha vida.

"-Tudo bem, ficamos com os cachorros."  
"-Boa! Adoro-te papá. Muito."  
"-Também te adoro. Mas agora volta para debaixo do cobertor. Já não tens febre e não quero que voltes a ter. Por falar nisso, é hora das meninas tomarem a poção."

Levantei-me, tapando Penny e dando a poção a cada uma dela.

"-É verdade, tua mãe deixou o cão com a Sly. Ele não queria ir embora." – Murmurou Ginevra depois de beber a poção.  
"-Certo. Eu vou levar os cachorros para ao pé deles."  
"-Este é o Papuça." – Disse Penny apontando para o cachorro de pêlo escuro. – "E este o Banzé." – Completou apontando para o cachorro de pêlo claro.  
"-Como queiras princesa. Mas agora está na hora de estes dois cachorrinhos irem para ao pé dos papás. E tu vais ficar quietinha, enquanto esperas pelo jantar, está bem?"  
"-Sim papá. E obrigada."  
"-Obrigada porquê querida?" – perguntei eu pegando nos cachorros.  
"-Por ficarmos por eles. E por teres ajudado eles a nascer."

Eu sorri, dando um beijo na teste nela, e olhando em seguida para Gienvra que sorria.  
Aproximei-me dela, beijando-a.

"-Volto daqui a minutos com o jantar."  
"-Certo. Eu não saio daqui." – Murmurou ela antes de colar seu lábios ao meus novamente.

….

"-Hora de dormir Penny." – Murmurei eu pegando na menina ao colo.  
Penny aconchegou-se nos meus braços, e eu sai do quarto, caminhando até ao quarto.

"-Papá." – Chamou ela assim que eu a deitei.  
"-Sim querida?"  
"-Cantas para mim?"  
"-Cantar filhota! Queres mesmo que eu te cante?"  
"-Sim, já não cantas para mim há alguns dias." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.  
"-Hum….tudo bem, eu canto para ti." – Murmurei sentando-me na cabeceira da cama dela, e acariciando a sua face.

"-Hush now baby don't you cry Rest your wings my butterfly Peace will come to you in time And I will sing this lullaby." – Neste momento Penny encostou a cabeça à minha perna e eu vi-a fechar os olhos sorrindo. Pousei a mao no cabelo dela, acariciando-o e continuei. – "And oh, through darkness, don't you ever stop believing With love alone, with love you'll find your way. My love!"

Voltei a olhar para ela e vi que ela havia adormecido.  
Levantei-me da cama dela lentamente e em seguida aconcheguei-lhe o cobertor, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de sair do quarto.

"-Demoraste." – Sussurrou Ginevra assim que eu me deitei ao lado dela.  
"-Penny quis que eu lhe cantasse. Sentes-te melhor?" – Perguntei aninhando-a nos meus braços.  
"-Sim. Estou óptima."  
"-Mas amanhã ainda tomaras a poção. Por precaução."  
"-Como o meu lindo médico quiser." – Disse ela, fazendo-me rir. – "Estou muito orgulhosa de ti."  
"-Estás porquê?"  
"-Tomaste bem conta de mim e da Penny, e trouxeste dois seres ao Mundo. És sem duvida um homem cheio de talentos obscuros."  
"-Hum….e a Sra. Malfoy ainda não conhece alguns deles."  
"-Não? Então quais são os que não sei?"  
"-Hum….sabes bem quais são!" – murmurei fazendo-a rir.

Ela puxou-me pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios aos meus. E aquele dia infernal, cheio de situações estranhas e assustadoras acabou muito bem para o meu lado. Muito bem mesmo.

Na verdade, acho que começo a habituar-me a dias assim. Parece que desde que adoptamos Penny que os dias são todos diferentes. Todos surpreendentes.

E eu na realidade, até gosto. Apesar de tudo.

**Final do capitulo 7**

**Continua…**

**N/A: E depois de MUITO tempo sem actualizar voltei, mas a verdade só não actualizei mais cedo porque a faculdade não deixa, e apesar de estar de férias elas não estão a ser muito fáceis, porque há sempre trabalhos e isso tudo. E Claro tinha POUCOS reviews!**

**Aninhoca: **o vídeo do Blaise foi o melhor sem dúvida, eu adorei escrever a tal cena, quando os gémeos nascerem, bem a verdade é que ainda vão haver muitas surpresas.

**EuDy**: as reacções de Draco é o que me diverte mais a escrever nesta fic. Espero que continues a gostar.

**Lauh'Malfoy**: è Draco não teve muito bom gosto em relação aos nomes, mas Penny salvou tudo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo.

**Thaty**: Continuei, bem demorei e tal, mas continuei….lentamente e vamos lá. Beijos

**Miaka**: neste capítulo não houve sumiços, houve partos, e espero que tenhas gostado.

**Lele Potter Black**: espero que continues a adorar, e a comentar. Beijos

**Muri**: pois dois bebés, era uma ideia inicial e a cada capítulo que escrevia achava a ideia cada vez mais perfeita. Espero que continues a gostar.

**Nanny D**.: Português de Portugal! Bem, é levemente diferente do vosso, e posso garantir k eu gosto muito de certas entoações que vocês dão às palavras. Espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. Beijos.

**Kika**: hum….eu ri tanto com o teu review, foi o máximo. Tavas inspirada hã? Bem, eu quero mais assim, para rir, apesar de tudo (não que eu não tenha rido muito ultimamente mas enfim, eu riu smp muito mesmo). Amigo/totós são do melhor, pena não ter nenhum de momento, mas já tive a achei o máximo. Ok, acho que o Gabriel pode encaixar nesse ponto mas tudo bem. Preparar quartinho. Eu não pensei nisso realmente para esta fic, bem, talvez por ser muito normal ou assim. Bem, se daqueles 2 ou 3 capítulos que me faltam escrever eu os achar pequenos talvez espete essa ideia, ou talvez não. Ah! Não esqueças, não pudemos perder o próximo "Os reviews (des)inspirados de Kika" por isso comenta.

**Bem pessoal! É quase Páscoa, portanto que tal comentarem……**

**E para além disso, passem uma Páscoa feliz, cheia de doces, ovos de chocolates, e não se importem em engordar, é saudável (isto é no que eu penso quando não consigo parar de comer chocolates nestes dias)…..**

**Feliz Páscoa!!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	9. Desenhos e ciúmes

**Capitulo 8**

_**Desenhos e ciúmes**_

O Natal aproximava-se a passos largos. É que dia mesmo? Ah sim, 15 de Dezembro, e a verdade é que eu nunca gostei do Natal.  
Lembro-me perfeitamente das festas chatas de Natal que meu pai e minha mãe organizavam na Mansão quando eu era mais novo.

Comidas com nomes muito estranhos, fatos maravilhosos, postura correcta. E depois aquelas velhas chatas, que sempre me despenteavam, e me apertavam as bochechas dizendo: "Narcisa teu filho é o menino mais lindo que já vi", e outras coisas que realmente não quero relembrar.  
E depois vieram os Natais que passei em Hogwarts. Não foram muitos, porque muitas vezes não conseguia escapar ao natal infernal na Mansão, mas ainda foram alguns. 3 Se bem me lembro.

E lembro-me perfeitamente do último.

Namorava com Ginevra. Ok, nós não namorávamos realmente, na verdade nós não tínhamos nada, apenas uns encontros furtivos e realmente não combinados de vez em quando. Apenas aparecíamos no mesmo local, à mesma hora com coincidência.  
E foi o que aconteceu nesse dia 25. No meu último ano em Hogwarts.  
Encontramo-nos os dois, por acaso (garanto que não acredito muito nisto, pois eu meio que fazia de propósito para saber onde ele estava), num corredor vazio a meio da tarde.

"-Malfoy." – Murmurou ela assim que me viu.  
"-Weasley, como vais?"  
"-Bem." – Respondeu olhando-me surpresa, o que me deu vontade de rir. – "Porquê a pergunta? Tu não costumas ser simpático, e muito menos para mim."  
"-Ora, não sejas assim. Eu sou simpático para ti, quando estamos….sozinhos." – Disse eu num murmúrio, aproximando-me dela.  
"-Malfoy, afasta-te de mim." – Pediu ela num sussurro, o que me fez sorrir.  
"-Queres mesmo que me afaste? Estava a pensar, se não queres o teu presente de Natal?"  
"-Presente de Natal? Tens um presente de Natal para mim?"  
"-Sim." – Respondi eu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, beijando-a levemente primeiro.

Senti as mãos pequenas dela no meu peito, quando aprofundei o beijo. Encostei a testa à dela, assim que o beijo acabou.

"-Hum…presente!" – Murmurou ela sorrindo.  
"-Não gostaste?"  
"-Soube a pouco." - Respondeu ela, antes de a voltar a beijar, desta vez mais arrebatadoramente.  
"-Também tenho um presente para ti." – Sussurrou ela puxando-me pela gravata verde do uniforme, até uma sala vazia que até então não existia ali. Naquele momento lembrei-me que aquela havido sido a sala onde o Potter e seus amigos se reuniram no meu 5º ano.

Ela beijou-me lentamente, o que foi estranho. Era sempre eu que começava os beijos, ela correspondia, excepto o primeiro. Mas naquele dia, algo estava diferente, e eu comecei a entender o que fazíamos ali, na realidade só percebi quando vi o quarto mudar de aparência.

Apareceu uma cama de casal, uma fogueira, uma árvore de Natal, e um tapete vermelho felpudo.

"-Weasley." – Chamei eu desviando meus lábios dos dela.  
"-É Ginny, Malfoy. Por hoje."  
Eu sorri, passando com a mão na face dela, beijando-a rapidamente.  
"-Eu sei o teu nome….Ginevra." – Murmurei eu ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer nos meus braços. – "E é Draco….hoje….amanhã e nos próximos dias…."  
"-Meses ou anos." – Completou ela beijando-me novamente.

E posso garantir aquele foi o meu melhor Natal, pelo menos o primeiro melhor. Porque depois daquele Natal, daquele presente tão especial, eu passei todos os outros Natais com ela.

Com este que aí vem serão 9 Natais com ela. E este com a Penny.  
Mas ainda faltam 10 dias. E eu sei, que em dez dias muitas coisas acontecem.

….

"-Bom dia." – Cumprimentou Blaise sentando-se à minha frente.  
"-Oi."  
"-Não estás muito bem disposto hoje, pois não?"  
"-Mas porque raio me perguntas isso?" – indaguei olhando-o.  
"-Não pareces muito animado."  
"-Mas estou, dentro do possível. Os cachorros não me deixam dormir. Ladram lá na cozinha a noite toda. É horrível."

Blaise riu divertido, o que apenas me fez fixá-lo mortalmente.

"-Cala-te Zabini."  
"-Luna está grávida." – Disse ele abruptamente o que apenas me fez olhá-lo. – "De dois meses e meio, soubemos ontem."  
"-Tu….estás a falar a sério?" – indaguei. Ora, aquilo poderia ser muito bem uma brincadeira ridícula dele, não seria de estranhar na verdade.  
"-Claro que estou Draco, jamais brincaria com um assunto destes." – Respondeu ele.  
"-Hum….bem….parabéns."  
"-Ficaste mesmo feliz por mim, não haja dúvida."  
"-Bem, ter um filho é óptimo. Ver a barriga dela crescer é fantástico, e o melhor de tudo é senti-lo a mover-se. Mas o teu sossego vai acabar. Desejos, mudança de humor, mas por um lado muito sexo. Bem….acho que mesmo assim a factura é positiva."  
"-É?"  
"-Sim. Vamos ver. Aspectos negativos: os desejos, as mudanças de humor, as zangas estranhas. Aspectos positivos: a barriga a crescer, ele mexer-se e nós sentirmos isso, o muito sexo que há, e ter um filho maravilhoso. 3-4. O positivo ganhou. Sem dúvida positivo."

Blaise riu abanando a cabeça e em seguida eu disse:

"-Parabéns mesmo Blaise."  
"-Obrigada Draco."  
"-Até te abraçava, mas não sou muito dado a afectos."  
"-Não? E Ginny? E Penny?"  
"-Ela são diferentes." – Respondi o que apenas o fez sorrir e a mim rolar os olhos nas órbitas.

…..

Entrei na sala encontrando Ginevra sentada no sofá, com uma folha de papel na mão. Caminhei até ela, sem fazer barulho e em seguida espreitei para o papel, vendo que ela desenhava algo.

Era um homem!  
Um homem loiro!  
Um homem alto, loiro, bonito.  
Era eu!

Mas então ela rabiscou algo ao lado do desenho que me fez abrir muitos os olhos para ter a certeza de que estava a ler bem.

"-Quem é o Legolas?" – perguntei não me contendo, o que fez Ginevra saltar de susto e esconder o desenho.  
"-Hum….ninguém não amor." – Respondeu sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá.

Olhei de relance para o ventre de quase 7 meses dela, e em seguida olhei para face dela, vendo-a extremamente vermelha.

"-A sério quem é?"  
"-É uma personagem….de um filme Muggle que vi."  
"-Filme Muggle?" – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.  
"-Sim. Um filme que a Hermione me emprestou. Sabes, como agora estou em casa, eu e a Penny precisamos de algo para fazer, então vemos filmes."  
"-Ok! Porque estavas a desenhar a tal personagem no papel?" – perguntei tirando o papel das mãos dela. – "E porque é que há coraçõesinhos em volta?"  
"-Oh! Ah….hum….bem….hum…."  
"-Céus, tu já não tens 13 anos Ginevra para andares a sonhar com personagens de filmes Muggles." – Disse eu olhando o desenho com atenção.  
"-É!" – murmurou ela e eu apenas encarava o desenho. – "Tu estás com ciúmes?" – perguntou ela de repente o que me fez olhá-la descrente antes de rir.  
"-Achas que sim? É uma personagem de um filme….Muggle."  
"-E, tu estás com ciúmes."  
"-Já reparaste que ele se parece comigo?" – perguntei mostrando-lhe o desenho.  
"-Ah sim? Bem é loiro, e tem olhos claros. Mas o teu cabelo é curto, e tu não sabes usar um arco e uma flecha."

Era só o que me faltava, agora minha mulher está caídinha por uma personagem de um filme Muggle. Certo, aquilo era no mínimo, ridículo.

"-Mas admito que o que mais gosto nele é sempre me lembrar de ti quando o vejo no filme." – Murmurou ela aproximando-se de mim.  
Melhor! Muito melhor.

"-Ah sim?" – indaguei sorrindo, antes de sentir a mão dela na minha gravata puxando-me.  
"-Definitivamente." – Murmurou antes de colar seus lábios aos meus.  
"-Mas agora está na hora de eu ir ver o 3º e ultimo filme da trilogia. Chamas a Penny para mim se faz favor?" – perguntou sentando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão.  
"-Chamar a Penny? Hum….mas porque vais ver agora o filme?"  
"-Porque é que não hei-de ver o filme agora?"  
"-Bem….que tal….porque, eu estou em casa."

Ela riu divertida, apoiando as mãos em cima do ventre bastante proeminente.

"-O facto de estares em casa não significa que eu não veja o ultimo episódio da trilogia" – disse ela rindo.  
"-Mas o raio do filme é mais importante que eu?"  
"-Eu quero ver o filme. Apenas isso querido."  
"-Mas…."  
"-Tu estás mesmo com ciúmes não estás?"  
"-Mas é claro que NÃO!" – respondi ofendido.

Ela olhou-me com um sorriso divertido, eu diria quase trocista. Na realidade eu diria um sorriso como os meus, um sorriso que não era dela.

"-Eu realmente acho que tu estás com ciúmes."  
"-Mas estás enganada." – Murmurei eu. – "Vou chamar a Penny."  
"-Não precisas querido. O filme é 3 horas e é quase horas de jantar. Vejo o filme amanhã." – Disse levantando-se levemente.

Ela sorriu, dando-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. Via-a a sair da sala, e em seguida olhei novamente para o desenho que ela fazia minutos antes.  
Certo, eu estava com ciúmes!

….

Deitei-me ao lado dela na cama emburrado. Aquilo não me estava a acontecer. Primeiro Ginevra desenhava aquela personagem Muggle ridícula, e depois descubro que a imbecil da Granger deu à Penny um poster gigante dessa mesma personagem, e que minha filha pensa pendurá-lo no armário do quarto.

"-O que foi?"  
"-Nada." – Resmunguei tapando-me e virando-me de costas para ela.  
"-Tu estás furioso. O que se passou?"  
"-Já te disse, nada."  
"-Tu não estás assim por causa do desenho, ou ainda estás com ciúmes?"  
"-Eu também já te disse querida, não tenho ciúmes. Percebeste?" – perguntei voltando-me para ela.

Ela riu divertida, antes de beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"-Mentiroso." – Murmurou ao meu ouvido, beijando em seguida o lóbulo da minha orelha.  
"-Eu não minto."  
"-Então admite amor, que estás com ciúmes!" – sussurrou ela, beijando meu pescoço em seguida.  
"-Tu nunca me desenhas-te, só isso."  
"-Bem me parecia que nunca descobriste o meu bloco de desenhos." – Confidenciou ela ao meu ouvido.  
"-Que bloco?" – indaguei surpreso. Ela tem um bloco? Ela desenha?  
"-Roupeiro. Gaveta do fundo. Caixa de sapatos."

Eu levantei-me no mesmo momento, o que a fez rir. Abri o roupeiro, e procurei pela caixa de sapatos. Assim que a encontrei trouxe-a para cima da cama, sentando-me ao lado de Ginevra que estava meia deitada.  
Abri a caixa vendo 3 blocos lá dentro.

"-Podes abri-los." – Murmurou ela sorrindo em seguida.  
Peguei num e assim que o abri vi um desenho meu.  
"-Esse foi o primeiro desenho que fiz de ti. Quando começámos a nos encontrar escondidos."  
"-Antes ou depois do Natal?"  
"-Muito antes." – Murmurou ela como resposta, folheando o bloco e abrindo-o numa página que quase me fez corar.  
"-Céus!"  
"-Tu dormias, e eu decorei todos os teus traços." – Disse ela encolhendo os ombros, enquanto eu observava o desenho que ela fizera de mim. Estava seminu, deitado na cama, a dormir. – "Fi-lo na manhã seguinte à….hum…"  
"-Ao teu presente de Natal para mim?" – Indaguei, fazendo-a rir, e concordar com a cabeça. – "Porque nunca mos mostraste?"  
"-Não sei." – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – "E não teria mostrado se não tivesses tido tanto ciúmes do desenho que fiz de um actor Muggle."  
"-A Penny quer pôr um poster dele no seu armário." – Disse eu fechando o bloco e pondo-o dentro da caixa.  
"-Eu sei. Não gostas da ideia?"  
"-Não sei bem. É estranho."

Ela deu-me um beijo nos lábios e em seguida murmurou:

"-Dorme amor."  
Deitei-me ao seu lado, o que a fez aninhar-se a mim logo em seguida.  
"-Eu amo-te, muito mais do que a uma personagem Muggle."

Eu ri, antes de lhe beijar os lábios e vê-la adormecer em seguida. Desenhos meus. Aquilo sim, era uma agradável sensação.  
Excepto claro, Penny querer espetar aquele poster no seu armário. Mas em relação a isso eu hei-de dar um jeito.

….

Entrei no quarto de Penny sabendo que ela estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço na sala, mais Ginevra.  
Fechei a porta suavemente, para ninguém me ouvir. Caminhei até à cama dela, e baixei-me. Minhas mãos tactearam o chão por baixo da cama, até encontrar o que queria.  
Abri o maldito poster à minha frente, e senti náuseas ao olhar para aquela personagem.

"-Pensas o quê? Que minha filha te vai idolatrar? Nem penses!" – murmurei antes de rasgar em dois o poster.

Sim eu sei, foi horrível o que fiz. Mas e então? Aquele homem ridículo estava a deixar tanto minha mulher como minha filha loucas. Uma desenhava-o (sim ela também me desenhou mas e depois?) com corações e tudo. A outra queria pendurar uma foto gigante dele no quarto.

Sim! Eu sentia ciúmes. MUITOS!

….

"-Bom dia papá!" – Cumprimentou Penny enquanto comia os cerais de chocolate.  
"-Bom dia querida." – Murmurei dando-lhe um beijo na testa e sorrindo.

O actorzinho naquele momento encontrava-se feito em cinzas. Primeiro rasguei-o e depois queimei-o. Agora não há provas.  
Adeus actor ridículo!

"-Não estás atrasado querido?"  
"-Não. Benefícios de ser patrão." – Murmurei rindo, antes de a beijar.

Penny riu divertida. Por momentos senti-me terrivelmente culpado por lhe ter rasgado e queimado o poster. Afinal, quando ela desse pela falta iria ficar desiludida e triste. Mas sobreviveria! Certo?  
Levantei-me rapidamente. Não queria estar ali quando ela descobrisse que não havia mais o poster do homem ridículo das orelhas bicudas.

"-Já vais?"  
"-Sim. Volto a meio da tarde." – Respondi eu beijando Ginevra rapidamente e dando em seguida um beijo na bochecha de Penny.

…

"-Zabini!" – chamei eu entrando no escritório dele.  
"-Sim? O que foi Draco?"  
"-Eu fiz uma coisa horrível." – Murmurei.  
"-O que fizeste?"  
"-Rasguei o poster do Lefolas ou lá como se chama a personagem, da Penny. Ela vai odiar-me por isso!"  
"- Mas….porque rasgaste um poster?"  
"-Ciúmes." – Murmurei o que fez Blaise gargalhar alto. – "Não tem piada." – Resmunguei baixinho.  
"-Claro que tem. Tu rasgaste um poster de um actor por causa dos ciúmes. É muito engraçado! Muito mesmo! Draco Malfoy com ciúmes de um papel."  
"-Mas porque é que eu te contei? Porquê?" – indaguei para mim mesmo levantando-me da cadeira onde me tinha sentado minutos antes, e sai do escritório dele.

Admito! Se antes sentia ciúmes, agora sentia um enorme peso de consciência. Suspirei. Havia uma coisa a fazer. E eu sabia o que era.

….

Odiava aquela ideia. Sim, e muito. Mas tinha que o fazer, acho que não me perdoaria por nada deste mundo se não o fizesse.  
Suspirei, antes de abrir a porta e ouvir o sino ridículo tocar.

"-Boa tarde senhor posso ajudá-lo?" – perguntou-me a jovem que estava a atender.  
"-Sim. Eu quero um poster. É para a minha filha."  
"-E que idade ela tem?"  
"-5. Mas eu sei que poster quero."  
"-Ah, sim senhor. Então, qual é?"  
"-Ora….eu não lembro o nome da personagem. Mas é loiro, tem orelhas em bico, usa arco e flecha, é de um filme que na verdade são três."  
"-O Legolas, do senhor dos anéis?" – perguntou-me ela sorrindo.  
"-Sim. Esse mesmo. Tem um poster gigante? O maior e melhor que tiver!"  
"-Claro. Vou buscar."

E pronto, naquela altura sentia-me muito melhor.

….

Entrei em casa e a primeira pessoa que vi foi Penny que estava sentada no fundo das escadas a olhar para o chão.

"-O que se passa princesa?" – Perguntei sentindo o coração apertado por a ver assim.  
"-Nada."  
"-A tua mãe querida?"  
"-Na sala. Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. Não quero que ela saiba."  
"-Porque não?" – Perguntei sentando-a ao meu colo. – "O que foi meu amor?"  
"-O poster do Legolas, papá, ele desapareceu!" – murmurou ela encostado a cabeça no meu ombro.  
"-Princesa desculpa." – Sussurrei eu afagando os cabelos dela.  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Fui eu que o estraguei."

Penny encarou-me confusa e eu dei graças por ter comprado um poster novo, mais giro e maior para ela.

"-Tu? Mas…"  
"-Eu senti ciúmes, só isso."  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Não sei, apenas senti."  
"-Mas….tu ainda és mais giro que ele. E eu amo-te papá, muito."  
"-Eu também te amo princesa. E porque fui um idiota quando te estraguei o poster, eu comprei-te isto." – Disse eu entregando-lhe o novo poster enrolado num canudo.

Vi ela abri-lo e vi um enorme sorriso na sua face.

"-Queres que eu te ajude a pendurá-lo?"  
"-Não! Não vou mais pendurá-lo. Vou apenas guardá-lo. Pensei em pendurar outra coisa."  
"-O quê?"  
"-Surpresa." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, e subindo as escadas a correr.

Sorri sozinho, muito aliviado comigo mesmo. Ainda bem que lhe comprei o poster, porque tê-la visto a chorar foi o pior que alguma vez me aconteceu.  
Em seguida caminhei até à sala, para ir ter com minha esposa.

"-Boa tarde amor." – Disse eu aproximando-me do sofá, e vendo que ela via um filme, certamente o ultimo da trilogia com o tal actor. Ok! Nada de ciúmes.  
"-Oi." – Murmurou ela soluçando em seguida.  
"-Ginevra, o que se passa?" – perguntei aflito vendo que ela soluçava de tanto chorar. O rosto vermelho, um pacote de lenços de papel ao pé dela, pacote esse que ia quase no fim.

Ela estava uma lástima, e eu estava assustado.

"-É que….hum….acabou o filme….e….e foi triste….e Frodo vai para uma terra longe dos amigos….e….oh Draco!" – respondeu ela atirando-se em seguida para cima do meu colo, abraçando-me com força pelo pescoço.  
Ok, ela estava a chorar desalmadamente por causa do final do filme Muggle? Aquilo não estava a acontecer!

"-Ruiva!" – Murmurei eu ao ouvido dela, tentando em vão acalmá-la.  
"-É tão triste Draco." – Disse ela afastando-se de mim. – "Muito triste."  
"-Ok…mas não precisas de chorar….não é necessário é só um filme." – Disse eu limpando-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face.  
"-Tu és insensível. Não vez que é muito triste."  
"-Eu não sou insensível." – Murmurei chocado.  
"-Quantas vezes choraste?"  
"-Hã….hum….bem….quando era bebé. Sim, bebé."  
"-E depois disso?" – perguntou ela limpando as lágrimas.  
"-Não me lembro. Oh céus, tenho um coração de pedra." – Conclui em tom de brincadeira, mas a verdade é que aquilo era estranho. Quer dizer, as pessoas choram certo?

"-Mamã, vens ajudar-me?" – perguntou Penny da porta da sala.  
"-Hum….bem….sim querida, eu vou." – Respondeu Ginevra sorrindo, e levantando-se em seguida, indo ter com Penny.

Insensível! Não choro desde que sou bebé. Ok, isto não é normal, e eu realmente tenho que pôr isso à prova. Levantei-me e olhei para as dezenas de dvd's que estavam em cima da mesa. Procurei por um que poderia ser dramático.

'A cidade dos anjos'

"-Será que este é bom?" – perguntei a mim mesmo pondo o dvd no leitor e sentando-me no sofá, carregando no play.

….

"-O que estás a fazer?" – Ouvi a voz de Ginevra perguntar ao meu ouvido quando o filme estava no fim, naquele momento em que era suposto eu chorar, pois aquilo era triste e tal, e isso eu sabia, mas não conseguia chorar. – "A cidade dos anjos? Porque estás a ver este filme?"  
"-Para tentar derreter o bloco de gelo que tenho no lugar do meu coração."  
"-Draco, deixa de ser tonto! Eu não me importo se tu não choras. Na realidade admito que na verdade o choro possivelmente foi demais, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma pessoa que se emociona fácil. E sabes que mais, mesmo que tu não chores eu amo-te na mesma."  
"-Então, não te importas mesmo?"  
"-Não"  
"-Boa."

"-E mesmo se eu morrer!" – Começou ela sentando-se à minha frente e pegando nas minhas mãos. – "De uma doença extremamente longa. E tu encontrares na gaveta uma carta escrita por mim, a dizer "Estarei sempre contigo!". E se mesmo assim não derramares uma pequena lágrima, eu sei que por dentro vais estar a chorar um rio inteiro."  
"-Oh amor…eu…."  
"-MAS QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA?" – Perguntou ela gritando o que me fez saltar no sofá.  
"-Como?"  
"-Não eras capaz de chorar pela tua mulher morta?" – Perguntou levantando-se. – "Eu escrevi-te uma carta do além."  
"-Mas…"  
"-Tu és um robô." – Disse ela antes de sair da sala, deixando-me a olhar para o nada na realidade.

….

Entrei no quarto de Penny, sabendo que Ginevra estava lá certamente.  
Assim que olhei para as paredes do quarto estaquei, o que fez tanto Penny como Ginevra rirem. Olhei para elas as duas que estavam em cima da cama, e em seguida novamente para as paredes do quarto.

As paredes que antes eram rosa clarinhas naquele momento encontravam-se repletas de desenhos, muitos deles que Ginevra fizera de mim ao longo dos anos, outros de Penny (notava-se bem a diferente) comigo, e com Ginevra, ou nós os três mais os cães. E fotografias. Bastantes fotografias de nós os três no jardim, nos almoços de família na Toca (os gémeos Weasley adoram tirar fotografias).

"-Porque…"  
"-Porque és o melhor papá do Mundo." – Disse Penny sem ser necessário, eu perguntar.  
Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, não conseguindo dizer nada

"-Mesmo sendo um robô, és o melhor robô que eu poderia pedir." – Murmurou Ginevra ao meu ouvido.

Sim, eu estava habituado a demonstrações de carinho da parte delas as duas, mas a verdade é que por uma razão qualquer aquilo causou algo estranho em mim. Quando senti os braços de Ginevra em volta do meu pescoço, o que era bastante habitual, e os de Penny em volta da minha cintura, eu senti algo estranho nos olhos.  
Fechei-os com força, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem. Sim eu sabia que eram lágrimas, sabia mesmo.

"-Afinal não és tão robô assim." – Sussurrou Ginevra ao meu ouvido.  
Ela tinha percebido. Como é que ela percebe tudo?  
"-Parece que não." – Disse também baixinho, antes de colar meus lábios aos dela.  
"-Gostaste da surpresa papá?" – ouvi Penny perguntar, o que me fez largar Ginevra e abaixar-me ao pé da minha filha, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e dizendo:  
"-Adorei princesa. Muito."

Minha filha tinha fotos e desenhos meus nas paredes do quarto, e não o poster de um actor qualquer. E vejam só, eu não era um robô, pois eu quase chorei. Se não tivesse fechado os olhos certamente tinha chorado. Certamente!

…

Saltei para cima da cama, o que fez Ginevra rir. Penny tinha adormecido, e eu estava ansioso por me deitar. Aquele dia tinha sido desgastante, cheio de emoções, e o que eu mais queria era aninhar minha esposa no meu peito e dormir.

"-Sabes, eu não tenho sono." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Não tens?" – indaguei sorrindo.  
"-Não. Estava aqui em pensar, em divertir-me com o meu maridinho que finge ter um coração de pedra mas não tem."  
"-Hum….olha bem amor, não achas que é perigoso?"  
"-Perigoso Draco?"  
"-Hum…para os gémeos. Quer dizer, estás de 7 meses, ventre bastante proeminente e tudo."  
"-Tu achas-me horrível."  
"-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não é isso. Apenas estou com receio…quer dizer, não fará mal?"  
"-Não! O médico até disse que era bom. Parece que eles gostam ou assim."

Eu ri perante o que ela, e em seguida afastei a madeixa ruiva da face dela.

"-Não tanto quanto eu, garanto-te." – Murmurei beijando-lhe o pescoço.  
"-Ainda bem."

Ri novamente, abraçando-a.  
Ok, o dia tinha sido cheio de emoções, mas a verdade é que para mim e para ela as emoções ainda não tinham acabado totalmente.

**Fim do capitulo 8**

**Continua….**

**N/A: **Ah e tal! Será que agora eu não consigo actualizar rápido como antes? Bem, culpem a faculdade, e os malditos trabalhos que os professores mandam. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo, e espero que tenha sido divertido. Eu pessoalmente gostei deste. Mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: Harry sendo vitima da magia involuntária de Penny? Lamento, mas isso não vai acontecer. Mas mesmo assim espero que continues a gostar da fic. Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: Sem duvida, Draco e Zabini os parteiros mais sexys do mundo. E sabes que mais, eu até que engordei, mas não foi muito. Enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: sim, Draco tem muitas habilidades, enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado dele com ciúmes. Beijos.

**Mel. Bel. Louca**: ainda bem que estás a gostar, é por isso que eu escrevo, para que as pessoas gostem, e se divirtam. Beijos!

**Aninhoca**: bem, aqui está o que eu fiz. Eu acho que se gostaste do último capitulo também deves de gostar deste, porque eu adorei, adoro o Draco com ciúmes. Não há melhor. Onde vou tirar estas ideias? Eu realmente não sei bem. mas desde que vocês gostem. Beijos!

**Nandika Black Malfoy**: Draco sendo medico! Sim, todas nós gostávamos disso mesmo. Enfim…..espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Beijos!

**Kika**: eu realmente gosto deste talkshow. Bem, a tua semana foi stressante, a minha não foi muito mas acho que a próxima vai ser bem pior. O teste de Latim aproxima-se e eu tenho imensa gramática para decorar e não estou a conseguir. E depois vou começar a fazer desporto, e enfim……nunca mais é Verão. E sim, eu também quero um gajo. Bem eu acho, porque realmente não tou a ver-me a aproveitar nenhum gajo neste momento. Enfim! Espero o próximo talkshow. Beijos

Trecho do próximo capitulo:

"_-Compras de Natal."  
__Ri divertido. Compras de Natal? Ela estava a brincar comigo, só podia. Eu odeio compras de Natal._

"_-Boa viagem querida. Diverte-te. Eu fico aqui na cama."  
_"_-Mas, eu não vou a lado nenhum." – Disse ela o que me fez olhá-la confuso.  
_"_-Como assim não vais? Acabaste de falar em "compras de Natal"!"  
_"_-Pois, mas eu não posso. O médico aconselha a não andar muito, sabes bem."  
_"_-Sim, tens toda a razão. Então esquece as compras."  
_"_-Como? Tu queres que eu esqueça as compras de Natal?"  
_"_-Tu acabaste de dizer que não podes, porque não podes fazer grandes caminhadas."  
_"_-É verdade, mas as compras de Natal têm que ser feitas. Ora, eu estou a organizar uma festa de Natal enorme cá em casa, e certamente vou ter prendas para oferecer."  
_"_-Wow! Festa de Natal? Que festa de Natal?"_

**Próximo capitulo: Compras Natalícias**.

Comentem!!!!

Beijos!


	10. Compras Natalicias

**Capitulo 9  
**_**Compras natalícias**_

"-Faltam 3 dias para o Natal." – Murmurou a voz de Ginevra ao meu ouvido o que me fez despertar.  
"-Quê? Quem? Faltam 3 dias para o quê?"  
"-Para o Natal." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Suspirei, voltando a fechar os olhos.  
"-Draco, são mesmo horas de acordar."  
"-Ginevra, eu estou de férias, não tenho que ir trabalhar, na verdade não tenho que fazer nada. Por isso, quero dormir, sim?" – murmurei ensonado, tapando a cara com o lençol, para haver mais escuridão e adormecer.  
"-Mas, tu tens uma coisa muito importante para fazer." – Ouvi ela dizer, ao mesmo tempo que ela me destapava.  
"-Tenho?" – indaguei abrindo um olho.

Eu certamente não iria querer ouvir a resposta dela, pois não?  
"-Compras de Natal."

Ri divertido. Compras de Natal? Ela estava a brincar comigo, só podia. Eu odeio compras de Natal.  
"-Boa viagem querida. Diverte-te. Eu fico aqui na cama."  
"-Mas, eu não vou a lado nenhum." – Disse ela o que me fez olhá-la confuso.  
"-Como assim não vais? Acabaste de falar em "compras de Natal"!"  
"-Pois, mas eu não posso. O médico aconselha a não andar muito, sabes bem."  
"-Sim, tens toda a razão. Então esquece as compras."  
"-Como? Tu queres que eu esqueça as compras de Natal?"  
"-Tu acabaste de dizer que não podes, porque não podes fazer grandes caminhadas."  
"-É verdade, mas as compras de Natal têm que ser feitas. Ora, eu estou a organizar uma festa de Natal enorme cá em casa, e certamente vou ter prendas para oferecer."  
"-Wow! Festa de Natal? Que festa de Natal?"  
"-Ah….sim….eu ainda não te disse. Bem, eu, minha mãe, e tua mãe estamos as três a organizar a melhor festa de Natal de sempre. Com a minha família, a tua, nossos amigos."  
"-E não pensavas em me contar?"  
"-Ora, acabei de o fazer." – Respondeu ela levantando-se da cama, e caminhando até à cómoda, pegando num pergaminho. – "E como a festa tem que ser memorável, eu preciso destas compras todas." – Disse abanando a pergaminho na mão."

Naquela altura eu já esperava o pior. Quer dizer, esperava algo mau, mas nada tão mau quanto o que foi na verdade.  
"-E posso saber como pensas fazer essas compras, se tu não podes."  
"-Eu não posso. Tu podes. TU vais fazer as compras de Natal." – Disse ela sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz.

Não sei se ela estava feliz porque achava a sua ideia original, ou porque eu estava completamente aterrado a olhar para ela.

"-Co…Como é que é?"  
"-É exactamente como ouviste amor, palavra por palavra."  
"-Tu queres que EU faça compras de Natal? Estás a brincar não estás amor?" – perguntei eu com uma ínfima esperança que ela dissesse que "Sim querido!".  
"-Claro que não estou a brincar." – Lá se foi a minha esperança. – "Tu vais ter que fazer as compras. É fácil, eu escrevi tudo o que precisamos aqui no pergaminho. Todas as prendas que tens que comprar estão do lado direito do pergaminho, no lado esquerdo está a comida da ceia e tudo o resto que faz parte da refeição. O vinho fica à tua escolha, só diz a quantidade que necessito." – Disse ela simplesmente entregando-me o pergaminho.

Abri-o e ao olhar para o tamanho dele e para a quantidade de coisas que tinha que comprar abri a boca de espanto.  
"-Isto é uma brincadeira. Só pode."  
"-Draco por favor." – Pediu ela sentando-se ao meu lado. – "Eu quero um Natal perfeito. E é o primeiro Natal da Penny, um verdadeiro Natal. Com árvore, comida boa, doces, prendas. Vá lá Draco, faz as compras. Por mim. E pela Penny."  
Como é possível, ela ser tão chantagista? Eu não iria fazer aquelas compras, nem pensar. Homens não compram prendas, nem comida. Malfoys, não compram prendas. Eu não ia comprar prendas.  
"-Vais?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio fixando seu olhar no meu.

É claro que não!  
"-Sim, eu vou." – Concordei suspirando.  
Ela sorriu, colando em seguida seus lábios aos meus.  
Levantou-se da cama, caminhando até à casa de banho, enquanto eu decidi dar uma vista de olhos no pergaminho que ela me tinha dado.

"-Ginevra!" – chamei entrando na casa de banho e vendo-a pentear o cabelo.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Esqueceste uma prenda." – Disse eu mostrando-lhe o pergaminho.  
"-Quem?"  
"-Penny." – Respondi rapidamente. Era óbvio.  
"-Oh, eu não esqueci. Apenas não sei o que oferecer então deixo que tu escolhas."  
"-Eu? Se tu não sabes, como é que eu vou saber o que lhe oferecer?" – Indaguei vendo-a levantar-se e caminhar de volta para o quarto.  
"-Bem, és pai dela."  
"-E, tu foste menina há anos, tu sabes o que meninas de 5 anos querem. Não eu!"  
"-Pois, mas não sei. Eu pensei, pensei, pensei mas não me lembrei de nada. Digamos que eu não tinha muitos brinquedos, e apenas queria bonecas quando tinha a sua idade."  
"-Mas, ela tem bonecas." – Constatei eu indo atrás dela, pelo corredor. – "Ela até tem uma cadela, e dois cachorros. O que lhe falta? Um urso polar?"

Ginevra riu, antes de começarmos a descer as escadas

"-Bom dia." – Gritou Penny do fundo das escadas assim que nos viu.  
"-Olá princesa." – Disse eu pegando nela ao colo. – "Queres vir com o papá hoje?"  
"-Onde?"  
"-Vou comprar as prendas de Natal. Queres vir comigo?"  
"-Sim."

Dei um beijo na bochecha dela, antes de ela correr até à sala.

"-Pronto, ela vai e não vou poder comprar a prenda dela."  
"-Muito esperto Sr. Malfoy. Mas tudo bem. Fazemos assim, tu vais e vês as prendas que há, depois conversamos e compramos. Certo?"  
"-Maravilhoso. Vais ficar sozinha o dia todo?"  
"-Hum…."  
"-Tio Blaise. Papá, mamã, o tio Blaise e tia Luna estão cá."  
"-Já vi que não." – Respondi eu caminhando até à sala.  
"-Ainda bem que apareceste Zabini. Não tens nada para fazer pois não? Então vais comigo e com a Penny comprar prendas de Natal."  
"-Yey!" – disse Penny. – "Vai ser tão divertido!"

Bem, divertido não era exactamente a palavra com que descreveria aquele dia, mas tudo bem.

…

Parei o carro bem longe do ambiente de compras de Diagon-Alley.

"-Vamos papá, vamos!" – dizia Penny puxando-me pela mão até à cidade.  
"-Ainda gostava de saber porque vim com vocês." – Resmungou Zabini ao meu lado.  
"-Primeiro, tu adoras o Natal, adoras fazer compras de Natal, e quem sabe, talvez eu te deixe escolher o teu presente." – Respondi o que fez com que ele sorrisse como se tivesse a idade da Penny e disse-se:  
"-Então, o que esperas Draco? Vamos logo!" – e começou a andar mais rápido.

Era definitivo. Estava em apuros.

….

"-Finalmente chegamos." – Disse Penny completamente feliz olhando em volta.  
"-Sim. E vejam só, estranhamente isto está cheio de pessoas." – Disse desgostoso. Estava com uma certa esperança de que não estivesse lá ninguém. Mas realmente, faltavam apenas 3 dias para o Natal. – "Bem….lá vamos nós."

Abri o pergaminho e perguntei-me o que devíamos de comprar primeiro.

"-Ora bem, o que acham? Primeiro os presentes, ou a comida?" – perguntei.  
"-Comida!" – disse Blaise.  
"-Presentes." – Respondeu Penny.  
"-Sim…muito obrigada por estarem de acordo." – Murmurei irónico.  
"-Vamos à comida primeiro, então papá!"

Eu sorri. Minha filha era simplesmente maravilhosa.

"-Então Draco, o que temos que comprar de comida?"  
"-Hum….3 perus, 4 quilos de batatas e 5 de arroz, 5 quilos de camarão também. Frutos secos, muitos quilos; oh sim Ginevra muito explicita; 10 litros de sumo. 10 Litros de sumo? Mas para que são os 10 litros de sumo?"  
"-Bem….segundo sei, vão haver muitas crianças na festa, e para além disso, duas grávidas. Acho 10 litros razoáveis."  
"-Certo. Hum….vinho, o que eu quiser e qual quiser. Pronto é isso."  
"-Ok! Vamos á procura de toda essa comida então." – Disse Blaise.

Peguei na mão da Penny, ela olhava para mim divertida, eu sabia que ela estava a adorar aquilo, e foi então que percebi o porquê de Ginevra ter tido ideia numa festa de Natal perfeita. E se dependesse de mim, seria perfeita. Pela Penny.  
Caminhamos por entre as pessoas, até encontrar-mos a casa que procurávamos. Chamava-se "Comida para todas as épocas", e estranhamente tinha meia dúzia de perus, _vivos_, na montra.

Entramos, e graças a Merlim não estava muito cheia.

"-Boa tarde senhor."  
"-Boa tarde, eu queria….hum…3 perus."  
"-É só escolher." – Disse o homem apontando para 5 caixas onde haviam perus _vivos_.  
"-Não! Eu não me fiz entender, eu quero 3 perus, _mortos_."  
"-Sim senhor, mas tem que escolher 3 perus vivos. 'Você escolhe, nós matamos'. É o nosso lema.  
"-Sofisticado lema." – Murmurou Blaise ao lado antes de rirmos.  
"-Vai com a Penny, buscar os sumos, sim?"  
"-Ok!" – respondeu ele, antes de pegar na mão da Penny e dizer: - "Vamos, querida! Vamos buscar os sumos, deixemos teu pai com os bichos."

"-Certo….então tenho que escolher 3 perus. Hum….há alguma diferença?" – perguntei. Eles eram todos exactamente iguais.  
"-Sim. Os perus estão divididos por nacionalidade. Veja em senhor, estes são todos nacionais." – Disse apontando para a primeira caixa da direita. Em seguida apontou para as caixas do lado, até chegar à última, e foi dizendo: – "Estes vieram de França, Itália, Espanha e Portugal. Qual prefere?"  
"-Hum….Inglaterra. Sempre gostei do produto nacional."

Produto nacional? Mas que estupidez. Eu não era feito para comprar comida. Muito menos perus vivos.  
"-Melinda….estes 3 perus são para matares." – Gritou o homem, entregando em seguida os 3 animais a uma mulher assim meio velha. – "Era mais alguma coisa senhor?"  
"-Sim! Então, 4 quilos de batatas, 5 de arroz, 5 quilos de camarão e muitos frutos secos."  
"-É para já senhor."

Fiquei sozinho uns segundos, e suspirei. Até ali não estava a correr nada mal, o pior seria depois….as prendas.  
Graças a Merlim Ginevra tinha escolhido as prendas de cada, ao menos isso. Era só chegar e comprar. Fácil….sim, iria ser fácil. Não iria?  
"-Aqui tem senhor."  
"-Certo. Guarde-me isso, que eu tenho que ir escolher vinho. Volto num instante."

"-Já temos os sumos papá." – Disse Penny assim que eu parei em frente das imensas garrafas de vinho que aquela loja tinha.  
"-Ainda bem querida. Blaise pega em 5 garrafas desta marca."

Ele assim fez, e eu fiz exactamente a mesma coisa.  
"-E agora papá?"  
"-Agora voltamos para a caixa, e pagamos tudo e vamos embora."  
"-Os perus vão vivos?" – indagou Blaise rindo.  
"-Não estúpido, vão mortos. Prontos a cozinhar."

Minutos depois saímos os três da loja. Olhei para todos os sacos e apontei-lhes a varinha. 3 Segundos depois não haviam mais sacos à nossa frente, estavam todos no porta-bagagem do carro. É uma pena não conseguirmos enviar as compras para casa. Mas é que a distancia era longa, e eu preferi não arriscar, no carro estavam seguras.

"-Agora vamos às prendas!" – exclamou Penny feliz.  
Olhei para o relógio e constatei que tínhamos demorado muito mais tempo naquela loja do que eu pensara.

"-Na realidade querida, vamos almoçar."  
"-Boa! Estou cheio de fome."  
"-Tio Blaise, tu estás sempre cheio de fome." – Comentou Penny o que me fez rir.

….

Estava sentado na mesa do restaurante, quando abri o pergaminho e olhei para as prendas. Céus….muitas prendas.  
E o pior é que ainda tinha que descobrir uma prenda para a Penny, e para Ginevra.

Eram 26 prendas! Meu Merlim!  
"-Então que prendas pensas comprar primeiro?"  
"-Como assim Blaise?"  
"-As dos adultos, ou as das crianças?"  
"-Acho melhor as dos adultos, parecem-me mais fáceis."  
"-Papá, o que vais comprar para mim?"  
"-Ora querida….não sei. O que pediste ao Pai Natal?"  
"-Ainda estou a pensar. Prometi à mamã que hoje à noite lhe ditava a carta para ela escrever para mim."  
"-Tudo bem."  
"-Vamos?" – perguntou Blaise minutos depois, quando todos nós já havíamos acabado de comer.  
"-Sim. Anda Penny. E por favor filha, não largues a minha mão. As lojas estão sempre mais cheias à tarde do que de manhã, e eu não quero perder-te.  
"-Tá bem papá." – Concordou ela segurando minha mão com força.

…

Olhava para a enorme montra repleta de coisas para se oferecer, e estava claramente aterrado. Nós tínhamos mesmo que entrar ali?

"-Vamos entrar Draco?"  
"-Vamos?" – indaguei eu olhando para o pergaminho.  
"-Diz ali "As melhores prendas para familiares e amigos", acho que temos boas hipóteses de encontrar muitas coisas dessa enorme lista."  
"-É…és capaz de ter razão. Vamos lá então!" – disse segurando Penny com força, e entrando na loja.

Odeio compras!

"-Ok….o que temos aqui." – Disse eu olhando para o pergaminho. – "Caixa de maquilhagem para a Fleur. Certo, vamos procurar uma caixa de maquilhagem para ela."

Uma hora depois, eu, Blaise e Penny tínhamos no saco, uma caixa de maquilhagem gigante para Fleur, um canivete de Prata para o Bill, um pacote de lenços de seda para Arthur, um conjunto de jarras de cristal para Molly, um livro sobre Leis do Mundo Mágico para o Percy, um conjunto das novas luvas magicas para os Gémeos (não sei bem porque é que ele hão-de querer isto, mas tudo bem), um conjunto de chávenas de café para a Rebeca e um conjunto de colheres de ouro para a minha mãe.

Eu estava farto daquilo, muito mesmo.  
"-Ainda faltam muitas prendas para adultos? Estou farto desta loja." – Perguntou Blaise ao meu lado.  
"-É papá, também estou cansada desta loja. Não há brinquedos."  
"-Já vamos às lojas dos brinquedos em seguida. E ainda faltam 7 prendas. Vocês sabem o que hei-de oferecer à Ginevra?"  
"-Hum…sei que a Luna lhe comprou uma coisa super original, que obviamente não te vou dizer o que é….mas realmente não sei o que lhe podes oferecer. E não vi nada de interessante aqui para ela."  
"-Tu viste Penny?"  
"-Não!"  
"-Ok, vamos comprar as prendas que faltam então, para sairmos daqui logo depois." – Disse eu voltando a atenção para o pergaminho vendo o que faltava.

….

Se as lojas das prendas para adultos estavam cheias e era assustador estar lá dentro, as lojas de crianças eram ainda pior.

Juro que me sentia com ataques claustrofóbicos. Na verdade eu só queria sair dali, mas não podia. Não podia, primeiro porque mesmo que não tivesse nada a fazer ali não sairia tão cedo pois Penny estava maravilhada a olhar para todos os lugares. Mas também não podia, pois tinha uma tarefa a fazer. Compras prendas para inúmeras crianças.

"-Começamos porque lado?" – perguntou-me Blaise.  
"-Não sei. Isto parece-me tudo igual!" – respondi olhando em volta, e olhando em seguida para o pergaminho.  
"-O que é isto? Comboio alado? Nunca ouvi falar." – Comentou Blaise olhando para que estava escrito, para a prenda que iria comprar para o Isakiel.  
"-Isto vai ser difícil não vai?"  
"-Certamente." – Respondeu ele o que me deixou tremendamente mais aliviado não havia dúvida.

Suspirei, olhando para a minha filha que de momento estava a olhar encantada para uma boneca de porcelana.

"-Mas já tens uma!" – murmurei eu pousando a mão em cima do ombro dela.  
"-Sim. Mas eu adoro estas bonecas. Adoro muito."  
"-Sério?"  
"-Sim. Esta é muito linda, parece uma princesa. Como a mamã."  
"-Como a mamã?"  
"-Cabelo vermelho." – Respondeu ela o que me fez rir.

"-Vens ajudar o pai a comprar as prendas?"  
"-Claro. O que temos que comprar?"  
"-Que tal….o comboio alado. Sabes o que é?" – perguntou Blaise que ouvira nossa conversa.  
"-Claro que sei tio. Toda a gente sabe o que é um comboio alado!"

Eu e Blaise olhamos um para o outro e em seguida vimos Penny caminhar até ao pé de vários comboios.  
"-Achas que lhe ofereça mais uma boneca de porcelana?" – perguntei num murmúrio ao Blaise.  
"-Bem…ela pareceu fascinada com aquela dali. Acho que ficaria feliz se lhe oferecesses."  
"-Também concordo. E para a Ginevra?"  
"-Já disse, não sei." – Respondeu Blaise.  
"-Isto é um comboio alado!" – disse ela apontando para um comboio completamente normal.  
"-Tu tens a certeza querida?"  
"-Sim. Ele voa….é giro!"

Eu e Blaise voltamos a olhar um para o outro, e logo depois pegamos numa caixa onde estava o comboio.  
"-Uma prenda já está…só faltam….hum….ah sim! 9! Não são muitas."

Penny riu divertida e Blaise olhou para o pergaminho e em seguida olhou em volta.  
Aquilo iria demorar.

….

"-Ok! Prenda para a Erica. Uma destas coisas estranhas." – Disse eu olhando para os brinquedos que estavam à minha frente.  
"-Hum…qual levamos?" – perguntou Blaise.  
"-Não sei. Qual achas Penny?"  
"-Eu gosto mais deste." – Respondeu ela pegando numa das várias caixas que estavam à nossa frente.  
"-Ainda bem que a trouxemos connosco, isto de escolher brinquedos não é mesmo connosco." – Murmurou Blaise o que me fez rir.

Suspirei, olhando para o pergaminho e vi que apenas faltavam mais duas prendas.

"-Ok, está quase."  
"-E a minha papá?" – perguntou-me Penny olhando-me ansiosa.  
"-Tua? Mas e o Pai Natal?"  
"-Tu e mamã não vão dar?"  
"-Hum….não." – respondi. Como lhe diria que nós éramos o Pai Natal? Não diria realmente.  
"-Porquê? Essas todas pós primos. E eu?"  
"-Tu recebes do Pai Natal?"  
"-E os primos não?"  
"-Sim. Mas os teus tios também te vão dar prendas."  
"-Ah! E os tios não vão comprar prendas pós primos, é isso?"  
"-Sim." – Respondi aliviado por ela ter entendido e continuar a acreditar no Pai Natal.  
"-Tudo bem, então. Vamos comprar as prendas que faltam?"  
"-Vamos." – Respondi eu vendo em seguida Penny sorrir feliz.

….

"-Conseguimos!" – disse Blaise assim que saímos da enorme loja de brinquedos, carregados de brinquedos.  
"-Sim….e já passa das 5 da tarde."

Penny riu antes de caminhar à nossa frente na rua. Eu e Blaise seguimo-la, e eu reparei quando ela praticamente colou o nariz a uma montra.  
"-Penny, já é tarde. Vamos?" – perguntei continuando a caminhar.  
"-Sim."

"-E então sempre lhe vais comprar a boneca?" – indagou-me Blaise num murmúrio, enquanto continuávamos a caminhar.  
"-Sim…mas terei que falar com a Ginevra primeiro."  
"-Óbvio!"

Virei-me para trás, com intenção de pegar na mão de Penny, e foi então que não a vi.  
"-Penny!" – chamei quase gritando.

Blaise virou-se também e em seguida eu comecei a correr pelo caminho por onde tínhamos vindo.

"-Onde é que a viste a ultima vez?" – perguntou-me Blaise que corria atrás de mim.  
"-Naquela montra." – Respondi, parando em seguida mesmo em frente da montra.

E foi então que suspirei. Penny estava dentro da loja, sentada no colo de um dos muitos Pais Natais que havia nas lojas de brinquedos. Entrei na loja e em seguida parei, com Blaise ao meu lado, a observar Penny. Ela estava maravilhada, e murmurava algo ao Pai Natal, o que me fez sorrir.  
Aquele seria o primeiro Natal verdadeiro dela, e acho que só naquela altura, quando a vi com os olhos a brilhar, só naquele momento entendi que certamente aquele Natal estava a ser simplesmente maravilhoso para ela.

"-Papá!" – disse ela rindo e correndo até mim. – "O Pai Natal disse que me ia dar o que lhe pedi."  
"-E o que foi?"  
"-Uma vassoura, uma fábrica de doces, e uma boneca de porcelana princesa."

Eu sorri, pegando na mão dela, e caminhando para fora da loja, caminhando em seguida para casa, sabendo que seria horas de jantar quando lá chegássemos.

"-E depois eu vi o Pai Natal!" – disse Penny durante o jantar.

Ainda não se havia calado desde que chegamos a casa, e a verdade é que estava a ser maravilhoso ouvi-la.  
"-Vejo que adoraste ir às compras com o pai e com o Blaise." – Comentou Ginevra sorrindo.  
"-Muito. Estou ansiosa. Os Natais no orfanato não eram tão giros."  
"-Então vais ficar feliz quando eu te disser que as tuas amiguinhas do orfanato este anos receberão prendas!" – disse Ginevra.  
"-Como?"  
"-Teu pai. A empresa deu-lhes vários brinquedos."  
"-Que bom! Tou muito feliz por elas. E ansiosa pelo dia de Natal!"

Eu ri divertido, e em seguida Penny correu para o meu colo dando-me um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"-Porque foi isso?" – Perguntei eu, não tendo entendido o porquê daquele beijo.  
"-Porque deste prendas a elas."

Eu ri, dando-lhe um beijo, e vendo-a em seguida correr para fora da sala.

"-Ela está radiante."  
"-Muito." – Concordei eu, vendo Ginevra levantar-se.

Ela sorriu e em seguida sentou-se no meu colo.

"-E tu, estás feliz?" – indaguei eu,  
"-Estonteamente feliz, na realidade acho que estou histérica."

Eu beijei-a o que a fez rir.

"-Qual é a piada?"  
"-Apenas estou feliz."  
"-Histérica." – Corrigi eu o que a fez dar-me um murro no ombro. – "Hei! Tu é que disseste."  
"-Pois…mas, eu sou eu." – Disse ela o que apenas me fez beijá-la em seguida, desta vez não a fazendo rir, apenas a fazendo corresponder ao meu beijo.

….

"-Demoraste!" – murmurei eu quando ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama.  
"-Penny esteve a ditar-me a carta para o Pai Natal. Ela quer uma fábrica de chocolates e uma boneca de porcelana."  
"-Só?" – indaguei erguendo a sobrancelha.  
"-Sim."  
"-Ah! Então suponho que ela não te falou de….uma vassoura."

Ginevra emburrou a face, o que me fez rir.

"-Parece que te falou da vassoura."  
"-Pois, mas na verdade é que eu não quero comprar-lhe uma vassoura. Ela é pequena ainda."  
"-Pois…mas, ela acredita no Pai Natal. O melhor é darmos-lhe tudo, ou ela vai estranhar, não concordas?" – perguntei beijando a ponta do nariz dela.  
"-Odeio quando fazes isto."  
"-Isto o quê ruiva?"  
"-Isto….de teres razão."

Eu ri, beijando os lábios dela.  
"-Então, compramos-lhe a vassoura também?"  
"-Sim. Compras tu?"  
"-Amanhã trato disso." – Garanti beijando-a novamente.

Ela sorriu em seguida, aninhando-se no meu peito e adormecendo minutos depois.

Eu suspirei. Estava extremamente cansado. Garanto que prefiro um dia cheio de reuniões a um dia nas compras. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei a observá-la a dormir aninhada a mim, mas a verdade é que adormeci assim.

**Fim do capitulo 9  
****Continua….**

**N/A: Novo capitulo, e sim eu sei, demorei a actualizar, mas é que nao tem estado facil...mas boas noticias, eu já escrevi a fic toda, mais 2 capitulos e acaba, e quem sabe eu consiga actualizar mais depressa assim...  
Mas para isso preciso de REVIEWS!!! E por falar nisso, aqui ficam os agradecimentos:**

**EuDy:** Perdão eu por ter demorado a actualizar, mas a faculdade nao ajuda muito nisso, nao. Espero que continues a achar a fic divertida. JINHOS!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostas deste Draco, afinal eu acho que ele tem um cáracter familiar e doce, mas estava com medo de o deixar menos Malfoy por isso, por isso os ciumes exagerados e tal. Espero que tenhas gostado da ida às compras de Draco, Blaise e Penny. JINHOS!

**Aninhoca**: Oh Deus! Desculpa...eu realmente demorei a actualizar. Mas a faculdade nao ajuda em nada, e dps se nao estudo fico com peso na consciencia e tal, eu realmente peço desculpas. E agradeço o teres pedido para actualizares, eu tava msm a precisar k alguem me deixasse envergonhada por estar tnt tempo sem actualizar. Só espero que ao menos tenhs gostado do capitulo, e já agora lê a nova short que postei, é divertida. Assim hoje postei essa short e actualizei esta fic, foi para me redimir. Comenta ok? BJS!

**Mel. Bel. Louca**: Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior, espero que tenhas gostado deste tb. JINHOS!

**juzinhaa**: Bem...a fic está quase completa...mas eu tenho varias completas, e há 3 shorts que antecedem esta fic...por isso se quiseres ler algo completo tens muito por onde escolher no meu profile. E nao tenho Draco destes para vender, lamento! BJS!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo tambem. BJS!

**APê**: Espero que continues a ler, e a comentar sim? Bjs!

**Ana Paula Sena**: Draco com ciumes é sempre bom, seja do que for. Espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. BJS!

**Kika Felton**: Cm é que é msm? Ah sim! Des-inatraente! ADOREI esta nova palavra, e SÓ para mim. E sim, foste a review 100, eu tinha previsto isso ontem! Será que consigo prever o numero do euromilhoes? Pois, tb axo k nao! Ceus cm eu odeio Mickael Carreira! Sim, eu sei isto nd tem a ver com a review e tal, mas a tv tava ligada na sic e o gajo apareceu, oh deus, ele é um atentado à musica portuguesa, ele e o pai! Ah e a Sabrina a cantar na Eurovisao (semi-final)! Bem, vai mas é ver os Xutos, porque esses sim, deixam a musica portuguesa bem vista, e mais um ou outro grupo/cantor que por ai andam. E nao eskeças de comentar. JINHOS!

**Bem, acabaram os agradecimentos...e em breve virá um novo capitulo (prometo que vou tentar actualizar mais rapido do que destas ultimas vezes)...MAS EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS!!!!**

**COMENTEM!!!!  
JINHOS!**

**Rute Riddle  
11 de Março de 2007**


	11. Festa de Natal

**Capitulo 10**

_**Festa de Natal**_

E o Natal chegou. Na realidade chegou bem rápido, mas a verdade é que eu estava ansioso para que ele chegasse. Estava tão ansioso que quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Penny correu até à minha cama a gritar:

"-E dia 24 de Dezembro. Véspera de Natal." – E saltou para cima de mim. Eu já estava acordado àquela hora. Acordado à espera daquilo, à espera que ela aparecesse com aquele sorriso feliz.

"-Nós sabemos querida." – Disse eu dando-lhe um beijo na face em seguida.

Penny riu, deitando-se entre mim e Ginevra, que ainda estava meia ensonada.

"-Hum…já é de manhã?"

"-Sim mamã." – Respondeu Penny dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz em seguida, que fez Ginevra rir.

"-Então tenho que me levantar."

"-Tens? Porquê amor?"

"-Porque minha mãe, e a tua devem de estar a chegar. Combinamos encontrar-nos de manhã para arranjarmos tudo para o jantar."

"-E nós, mamã?"

"-Vocês o quê meu amor?"

"-Eu e o papá o que fazemos?"

"-Hum…ajudam-me sim?"

"-Boa. Vamos papá?" – indagou Penny levantando-se.

"-Vou já. Vai tomar o pequeno-almoço filha, vai lá."

Segundos depois Penny corria para fora do quarto e eu enlaçava Ginevra pela cintura.

"-Feliz Natal Sra. Malfoy." – Murmurei ao ouvido dela.

"-Feliz Natal…." – Sussurrou enroscando-se no meu peito.

Passei a mão pelo ventre dela, sentindo os gémeos moverem-se, o que era hábito nos últimos tempos. E eu podia ficar assim, só a senti-los durante horas.

"-Draco…temos que nos levantar." – Murmurou ela segundos depois, o que fez beijá-la suavemente.

"-Eu sei. Vamos então?"

"-Sim." – Respondeu ela, começando a se levantar.

….

"-Olá querido." – Cumprimentou minha mãe, passando-me Erica para os braços, e dando-me dois beijos na face.

"-Bom dia Mãe. Olá Erica, estás boa linda?" – perguntei recebendo como resposta uma gargalhada e um beijo lambuzado. – "Entendo isso como um sim."

Minha mãe riu, antes de caminhar até à sala para ao pé de Ginevra e Penny que riam de algo que eu não faço a mínima ideia do que era.

"-E o que vou fazer contigo o dia todo?" – indaguei olhando para Erica que brincava com a chupeta.

Instantes depois a porta voltou a tocar, e mais uma vez eu fui abri-la, vendo logo em seguida minha sogra com um sorriso enorme na face.

"-Olá querido." – Disse ela dando-me também dois beijos na face.

"-Olá Molly. Estão todas na sala."

"-Muito bem."

Mas porque é que adoram dar dois beijos na minha cara? Odeio que me dêem dois beijos na minha cara. Bem….Ginevra e Penny podem, mas só elas.  
Erica riu ao meu colo, o que me fez caminhar até à sala, e sentá-la no sofá. Vi Penny sentar-se ao lado dela, e eu acabei por me sentar ao lado da minha filha.

"-Pudemos por no centro da sala uma enorme mesa, para o Jantar." – Começou minha mãe. – "Acho que há uma no sótão. Nós tínhamos uma quando fazíamos grandes festas, e se não me engano foi para o sótão. Não foi querido?"

"-Sim mãe, foi para o sótão."

"-Óptimo, então iremos buscar essa mesa." – Disse Ginevra. – "E depois precisamos de mesas mais pequenas para pôr encostadas às paredes, onde teremos os aperitivos e os bolos."

"-Concordo."

"-Certo. Mãe, eu estive a pensar, e que tal mandares nos elfos lá da cozinha, para fazeres a refeição e os doces, tudo à tua maneira?"

"-Posso fazer isso filha? Seria fantástico."

"-Na verdade mãe, acho que não há melhor papel para ti." – Respondeu Ginevra, o que fez Molly sorrir ainda mais.

"-E nós trataremos do salão, certo Narcisa?"

"-Certíssimo Ginny."

Bem, estavam as três a divertir-se muito, e pelos vistos não precisavam de mim.

"-Draco!" – chamou Ginevra. Ops, parece que afinal precisam.

"-Diz amor."

"-Que tal ires ao sótão, buscar a tal mesa?"

Olhei-a surpreso. Ela queria que EU fosse ao sótão?

"-Porque não vão lá os elfos?"

"-Porque, eles estão todos destinados à cozinha hoje. E não te custa nada, é só levitar uma mesa. Faz isso, sim?" – pediu-me ela.

Eu suspirei. Não conseguiria negar-lhe nada, nem aquilo. Eu devia mesmo de ser mais teimoso, não devia?

"-Tudo bem Ginevra, eu vou lá."

"-Também posso ir papá? Nunca fui ao sótão."

"-Sim Penny, podes vir comigo."

….

A porta rangeu assim que eu a empurrei. Não havia claridade dentro do sótão, e tinha a sensação que ele não era aberto há uma década ou assim.

"-_Lumus_." – Murmurei de modo a iluminar o local.

"-Uau." – Disse Penny ao meu lado, agarrada às minhas pernas. – "Tanta coisa."

"-Tantas coisas velhas queres tu dizer querida."

"-Não! Olha só papá, uma casa de bonecas." – Disse ela soltando minhas calças e correndo até à antiga casa de bonecas da minha mãe.

"-É linda!" – ouvi Penny murmurar.

"-Gostas dela?"

"-Sim. Olha, tem quartos, a sala, até tem uma casa de banho. E olha os bonecos são todos tão lindos. Estão todos tão bem vestidos. Posso ficar com ela papá?"

"-Sabes, eu acho que tua avó iria adorar saber que tu queres a casa de bonecas que foi dela. Vimos cá buscá-la depois de eu levar a mesa para baixo está bem?"

"-Está bem sim papá." – Concordou Penny olhando em volta em seguida.

"-Ali está a mesa." – Disse eu alegremente assim que a encontrei encostada ao canto do sótão. – "Vou voltar para baixo. Ficas, ou vens?"

"-Espero aqui por ti papá. Vou ver o que há mais."

"-Tudo bem querida."

"-Aqui está a mesa." – Disse entrando no salão, levando a mesa a levitar à minha frente.

"-A Penny?"

"-Ficou no sótão. Apaixonou-se pela casa de bonecas que era tua mãe. Prometi que a punha no quarto dela em seguida."

"- A sério? Ela gostou mesmo da minha antiga casa de bonecas?"

"-Muito mesmo." – Respondi eu o que fez minha mãe sorrir feliz.

"-Mamã! Mamã!" – Chamou Penny entrando no salão a correr.

"-O que foi filhota?" – indagou Ginevra assustada.

"-Vem comigo. Tenho uma coisa muito linda para te mostrar no sótão. Vem. Venham todos." – Pediu ela puxando Ginevra pela mão.

Olhei para as duas abismado. O que havia assim de tão giro no sótão? Bem, eu não sabia, por isso segui elas as duas, e minha mãe acabou por fazer o mesmo.

"-Então querida, o que é tão giro assim?" – perguntou Ginevra entrando no sótão rindo.

"-Ali mamã….ali." – respondeu ela apontando para um enorme quadro que estava pendurado numa parede.

"-Uau!" – murmurou Ginevra, o que me fez ficar pálido. Não podia crer que aquilo ainda existia. Não podia ser verdade!

"-Mas….?" – Indagou Ginevra olhando para mim e depois para o quadro.

"-O que é? Não sei quem é esse bebé!" – respondi.

Minha mãe riu atrás de mim e em seguida disse:

"-Como não sabes querido? És, tu!"

E naquela altura eu só queria esganar minha mãe, que tinha na face um sorriso trocista, muito típico dos Malfoys.

"-És mesmo tu, papá?" – Perguntou Penny sorrindo.

"-Hum…é…sou sim." – Respondi eu a contra gosto.

A sério, minha mãe tinha mesmo que dizer que era eu?

Quer dizer, tinha um ano e pouco, o cabelo muito claro, os olhos azuis clarinhos, as bochechas cor-de-rosa, uma simples fralda, e uma roca na mão.  
É o pior quadro de sempre. E por isso é que está ali guardado  
Eu devia de o ter queimado há anos atrás.

"-Vamos pô-lo no corredor." – Disse Ginevra o que me fez olhá-la em pânico.

"-Nem pensar. Isto está aqui desde que eu tenho 14 anos, porque eu odeio o quadro, e obriguei minha mãe a pô-lo aqui. Ele não vai sair daqui, e se sair será só e apenas para eu o queimar."

"-Draco…mas, ele é tão lindo. Eu acho que devia mesmo de estar no corredor do segundo andar, aquele que está repleto de quadros. Vá lá amor, vamos pô-lo lá."

"-Não Ginevra! E desta vez não me vais conseguir dar a volta."

"-Mas…"

"-Eu já disse que NÃO!" – disse fazendo com que ela fizesse bico. – "E nem faças essa cara, porque eu continuo a dizer que não."

Vi ela ficar emburrada, mas por mim até podia desatar a chorar que eu não iria pôr aquele quadro em parte nenhuma da Mansão. Estava ali, e estava muito bem.

"-Anda filha, vamos levar a casa de bonecas para o teu quarto."

"-Draco odeia mesmo esse quadro Ginny." – Ouvi minha mãe dizer antes de eu e Penny sairmos do sótão.

"-Mas, eu acho-o tão lindo!" – murmurou Ginevra o que me fez suspirar.

Aquilo de ser teimoso e de manter o "não", não era nada fácil.

….

Estava sentado no sofá do salão, a olhar para a árvore de natal. Penny estava no seu quarto com Erica, ambos entretidas a brincar. Ginevra e minha mãe tinham ido ver como estava tudo na cozinha.  
Eu, estava ali a olhar para os imensos embrulhos que estavam debaixo da árvore.  
E foi naquele momento que eu me lembrei.

"-O presente para a Ginevra. Eu esqueci de comprar a prenda para ela no dia em que fomos às compras. Eu não posso crer que me esqueci. E agora?"

Fechei os olhos tentando pensar em algo, mas não me ocorreu absolutamente NADA! Eu não sabia onde iria arranjar algo. Era véspera de Natal, estava tudo fechado, e mesmo se não estivesse eu não iria saber o que lhe oferecer.  
Não existia nada no Mundo que fosse simplesmente sublime para ela. Nada.  
Suspirei.

Sabia o que lhe agradaria. O retrato.  
É, se eu metesse o retrato no corredor, mesmo odiando profundamente a ideia, ela iria gostar.

"-Bem….é por uma boa causa. Vamos lá desenterrar aquele monstro." – Disse para mim mesmo saindo do Salão e voltando para o sótão.

Estava de pé de frente para o quadro horrível, e suspirei.

Não havia outra maneira, era a única coisa que podia fazer, afinal não tinha NADA para lhe oferecer, e ela havia mesmo gostado do quadro.  
Aproximei-me do quadro e quando o fiz bati com o pé no caixote que estava mesmo à minha frente. Ouvi um barulho estranho e por isso olhei para baixo, foi então que a vi….  
Abaixei-me e peguei naquele ovo dourado cravado com diamantes. Olhei-o e em seguida vi que havia um rubi bem no centro, um rubi pequeno mas lindamente detalhado.

Aquilo parecia um….

"-Botão?" – indaguei a mim mesmo, carregando nele em seguida.

Assim que o fiz o ovo abriu-se ao meio e eu fiquei fascinado vendo um casal a dançar, e ouvindo uma linda melodia. Aquele era a caixa de música mais linda e maravilhosa que alguma vez eu vira.  
Dentro da caixa havia um bilhete, na verdade, uma carta

_Porque não posso estar consigo. Porque nosso amor é proibido. Porque nossas famílias são inimigas. Por tudo o que não nos deixa viver o nosso amor eu mando-lhe esta caixa de música, feita para si, com a nossa música. E quem sabe um dia, nós possamos ser felizes. _

_De Gilberto Weasley com amor, para Lyra Malfoy._

"-Wow. Um Weasley e um Malfoy. Pensei que eu e Ginevra tínhamos sido os únicos."

E foi então que vi, a fotografia que estava no chão.  
Peguei nela e quase tive um ataque de coração. As duas pessoas que estavam na fotografia eram….céus….iguais a mim e a Ginevra, mas certamente da época medieval, digo isto por causa das roupas.

Fiquei bastante tempo a olhar para a fotografia. Éramos mesmo nós.  
Será que encarnação existe? Realmente, nesta altura eu acredito piamente. Afinal duas pessoas como nós….Gilberto Weasley e Lyra Malfoy foram apaixonados há anos atrás, e agora eu e Ginevra estava juntos. E bem, eles eram iguais a nós.

Observei melhor o ovo e vi que havia uma data. 1678

"-Ok….já tenho uma prenda." – Murmurei eu pegando na fotografia e na capa.

Aquela história de Gilberto e Lyra iria ser descoberta por mim. Iria mesmo.

….

Abri a porta da enorme biblioteca e em seguida aproximei-me dos livros mais antigos. Procurei, procurei, procurei até encontrar um pequeno livro que dizia:

'_Diário de Lyra'_

"-Tenho mesmo sorte."

Abri o diário, mas não estava com intenções de ler as desilusões de amor de uns jovens antepassados meus, mas queria saber como acabara.

Mas houve uma página que me chamou à atenção.

'_Um casamento arranjado é tudo o que mereço. Não quero um casamento arranjado, quero um casamento de amor, com o meu Gilberto.  
__Mas eu não posso casar, sei que não posso casar com ninguém. Quando descobrirem, meus pais vão odiar. Mas eu adoro esta sensação. A sensação de estar grávida do homem que amo.'_

Passei algumas folhas à frente e em seguida li:

'_Faltam duas semanas, e eu cada vez me sinto pior. O médico diz que só um de nós pode sobreviver. Eu espero que seja o meu filho. Desejo que seja o meu filho, quero que a prova do meu amor com o Gilberto se mantenha vivo. Quero que haja finalmente um Malfoy fruto de um amor verdadeiro e não de um casamento de negócios. Quero que ele viva. Viva e construa um império futuro cheio de amor. Se Deus for justo, eu morrerei e meu filho viverá. E daqui a muitos anos sei que eu e Gilberto nos encontraremos. Sei que sim!'_

Aquela era a última página do diário e eu soube naquele momento que ela havia morrido.

Não sabia o que acontecera a Gilberto Weasley, nem à criança, não encontrei mais nada relacionado com eles.

Mas uma coisa era certa, eu e Ginevra não teríamos o mesmo futuro. Seríamos felizes. Talvez Lyra estivesse certa, talvez nós fossemos a reencarnação deles, mas isso não importava.  
Agora sabia que prenda dar a Ginevra, e isso era o melhor.

….

"-Uau! A sala está maravilhosa." – Comentei entrando no salão e vendo que estava tudo perfeito.

Ginevra olhou-me furiosa e saiu do Salão em seguida. Aquilo seria tudo por causa do quadro? Bem, tinha esperanças que a prenda de Natal a deixasse mais feliz. Tinha mesmo esperança disso.

"-Draco! O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou minha mãe aparecendo ao meu lado.

"-Eu moro aqui mãe."

"-Pois, mas daqui a nada os convidados estão a chegar e tu não podes estar assim nesses preparos."

"-Que preparos?" – indaguei eu o que fez minha mãe bufar e puxar-me pela manga da camisa.

"-Vais tomar um banho, vestir um fato extremamente decente, e fazer algo a esse cabelo."

"-Mãe! O meu cabelo é óptimo, e não vou fazer-lhe nada."

"-Oh…tudo bem querido, mas vais tomar um banho."

"-Eu sei o que tenho de fazer obrigado. Não tenho mais 7 anos." – Disse emburrado soltando-me dela.

"-Sim….tu tens razão." – Concordou ela. – "Bem, vou buscar a Erica, para a arranjar, e vou-me arranjar também. E ajudar Augusto, ele nunca sabe o que vestir nestas ocasiões. Até já querido."

Não disse nada, apenas a vi afastar-se de mim elegantemente. Narcisa nunca mudaria.

Entrei no quarto vendo a roupa que Ginevra iria vestir em cima da cama. Aproximei-me dela e sorri. Umas calças negras e uma camisa cinzenta que eu próprio havia escolhido meses antes. Sabia que ela odiava aquele género de roupa, roupa de grávida, dizia-lhe sempre que lhe ficava tudo mal e nada decente. Mas ela estava extremamente errada, e eu confirmei isso, meia hora depois, quando sai o meu banho e vi minha esposa vestida.

"-Estás linda amor." – Comentei atirando a toalha do banho para cima da cama, e começando a vestir-me.

"-E, tu estás a molhar o chão."

Era verdade, meu cabelo pingava, e eu não estava tão seco quanto isso, mas isso não me importava. Sorri aproximando-me dela, que estava de costas para mim e de frente para o espelho, a escolher os brincos que levaria.

"-Gosto mais dos compridos." – Murmurei dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

"-Solta-me Draco."

"-Ora, vá lá tu não podes continuar chateada comigo por causa do quadro."

"-Não? Porque não?"

"-Porque, eu amo-te. Porque tu me amas. Porque é Natal!"

"-E isso são razões suficientes?" – indagou-me ela.

"-Hum….sim." – respondi, vendo-a estreitar os olhos. – "Oh vá lá, eu odeio aquele quadro."

"-Não é pelo quadro. Foi a maneira como falaste comigo."

"-Oh, isso! É que tu sempre consegues convencer-me a fazer tudo, e eu desta vez fiz de tudo para não ser convencido por ti. Desculpa a maneira como falei contigo, mas não vamos pôr o quadro no corredor da Mansão. Por favor." – Pedi pegando nas mãos dela, e vendo-a sorrir em seguida.

"-Está bem Draco, não vamos."

Eu sorri, encostando a minha teste à dela em seguida e murmurei:

"-Outra razão, é porque foi há 9 anos atrás que nós ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. Que eu soube que era a primeira vez que amava alguém."

"-Eu lembro-me….muito bem."

Eu ri, beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida, antes de ouvirmos alguém bater à porta.

"-Papá! Mamã! Os convidados estão a chegar, a avó Narcisa disse para vocês se despacharem."

"-Vamos já querida." – Disse Ginevra afastando-se de mim.

Eu peguei na camisa que estava em cima da poltrona resmungando:

"-Minha mãe tem um belo sentido de oportunidade. Sempre com a mania das pressas. Mas ainda não são horas de jantar."

"-Não resmungues tanto Draco, é Natal!"

Ela esperou que eu me arranjasse, e como sempre ajeitou-me a gravata o que me fez sorrir. Beijei-a rapidamente, antes de ambos sairmos do quarto e irmos até ao hall de entrada, onde estava imensa gente.

….

Porque é que Ginevra tinha a mania de dizer que o Potter era da família? Quer dizer, ele não era, não era nem um primo afastado. Então porque é que ele se encontrava ali na minha casa, a festejar o Natal? Porquê?

"-Sabes bem que ele considera minha família a família dele." – Murmurou Ginevra ao meu ouvido quando lhe perguntei o que o Potter fazia ali.

"-Então diz-me amor, como foi namorar com o teu irmão?"

"-Que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Ora, namoraste com o Potter antes de começares a andar comigo. Como foi namorar com alguém que faz parte da família?"

"-Sabes, tu às vezes és profundamente idiota."

Encolhi os ombros. Odiava o Potter e ela já devia de saber disso.

"-Boa noite Draco. Feliz Natal!" – disse Luna agarrando meu pescoço e dando-me dois beijos estalados na face.

"-Feliz Natal para ti também….Luna!"

"-Wow! Chamaste-te Luna?"

"-Só porque é Natal. Depois voltas a ser a Lovegood."

"-Ainda bem, pensei que estivesse doente ou assim." – Eu fuzilei-a com o olhar depois de tal comentário.

"-O teu marido?"

"-Está no hall a falar com a Pansy."

"-Com…com quem?" – Indaguei eu erguendo a sobrancelha.

"-Pansy Parkinson." – Respondeu ela antes de voltar sua atenção para Penny que corria até ela.

Eu procurei Ginevra com os olhos, e fui encontrá-la ao pé da Granger. Caminhei até lá, e puxei-a pelo braço sem me preocupar com a conversa que ela tinha com a cunhada.

"-Não sei se viste mas estava a conversar."

"-O que faz a Parkinson aqui?" – indaguei eu não me preocupando com irritação dela.

"-Qual Parkinson?"

"-Pansy Parkinson, dos Slytherin. Tu sabes!"

"-Ela está cá?"

"-Sim…Luna acabou de me dizer que o Blaise está a conversar com ela no NOSSO hall de entrada."

"-Mas…eu não a convidei."

"-Nem eu." – Murmurei o que fez Ginevra pegar na minha mão e começar a caminhar até ao hall.

E era mesmo verdade. Pansy Parkinson encontrava-se à minha frente a falar animadamente com Blaise.

"-Draco!" – disse ela assim que me viu.

Apertei com força a mão de Ginevra. Pansy sempre me assustou um pouco, ela nunca foi uma pessoa normal, tinha ataques estranhos, e a última coisa que eu queria era que isso acontecesse.

"-É tão bom ver-te." – Disse ela abraçando-me rapidamente, e voltando-se para Ginevra que nos olhava chocada. – "E a ti Ginevra. Posso trata-te por Ginevra, certo? Ou Ginny? Como estás? E os gémeos estão bem? É tão bom vê-los."

Senti a mão de Ginevra apertar a minha de uma maneira dolorosa quando Parkinson lhe deu dois beijos na face

"-E Feliz Natal para os dois!"

"-Hum…pois…certo…" – comecei eu. – "Parkinson o que fazes aqui?"

"-Ora, sou a acompanhante de um convidado vosso."

"-Quem?"

"-Do Harry, meu namorado." – Respondeu ela o que fez com que tanto eu como Ginevra abrisse-mos levemente a boca.

Ela tinha um namorado? Harry?

"-Mas…que Harry?" – Indaguei eu não conseguindo ligar o nome a ninguém, mas acho que isso se devia à surpresa.

"-Harry Potter."

Eu e Ginevra olhámos um para o outro e depois para a morena que sorria alegremente à nossa frente.

"-Tu andas com o Potter?" – perguntei eu.

"-Sim, há 5 meses. E sou muito feliz com ele. Tu sempre soubeste que eu no último ano de Hogwarts tinha uma paixão por ele."

"-Tinhas? Eu soube?"

"-Sim, eu contei-te lembras? Que amava um rapaz inalcançável."

"-Oh….era ele….eu pensei que fosse…hum….esquece…."

"-Quem?"

"-Esquece, mesmo porque não me lembro." – Respondi. – "Bem….nós os dois estamos muitos felizes por ti não é querida?"

"-Muito." – Respondeu Ginevra que parecia acordada do torpor em que estivera nos últimos minutos.

"-E…sê bem vinda. Esperamos que te divirtas. Agora temos que….hum….ir ver as coisas na cozinha….por causa do jantar."

"-Claro! Até já." – Disse Pansy saindo de ao pé de nós.

"-Ela e o Harry?" – perguntou-me Ginevra voltando-se para mim.

"-Parece que sim. E eu a pensar que o tal rapaz era eu."

"-Tu? Porquê tu? Tirando o óbvio!"

"-Ora Ginevra, porque naquela altura ela descobrira sobre nós dois, e eu pensei….bem, estava errado então. Óbvio? Que óbvio?"

"-Que apesar de um ciumento incontrolável que continua com ciúmes do Harry, és melhor que ele em todos os sentidos."

"-Todos? Todos mesmo?"

"-Absolutamente todos. Bem….há um que não posso comprovar."

"-Qual?" – perguntei sorrindo. ele é na cama."

Eu olhei-a abismado. O que aquilo queria dizer? Ela nunca tinha dormido com o Potter?

"-Pensava que sabias Draco, tu foste o único homem, tu és o único homem da minha vida." – Murmurou ela dando-me um beijo nos lábios, e afastando-se de mim em seguida.

Eu não sabia! Não fazia a mínima ideia que ela nunca estado com o Potter. Que nunca tinha estado com ninguém senão comigo.  
Sorri sozinho, antes de correr atrás dela, e enlaçá-la pela cintura. Ela riu divertida, e naquela altura ela já não estava mais aborrecida por causa do meu último ataque de ciúmes.

….

"-Desculpem interromper o jantar!" – foi o que o Potter disse a meio do jantar, enquanto se levantava, pedindo atenção para si.

Eu apenas o fixei levemente irritado. Quem ele pensava que era para interromper o jantar daquela maneira?

"-Eu queria fazer um anúncio, e como esta é uma razão ocasião em que todas as pessoas de que mais gosto estão presentes, aproveito para voz dizer que….eu vou casar!"

Aquilo era uma belíssima notícia.

"-Casar Harry?" – perguntou Molly surpresa.

Cá para mim ninguém sabe dele e da Parkinson. Oh céus, vai ser um choque quase tão grande como o que Ginevra lhe pregou há anos atrás quando disse que ia casar comigo. Mas desta vez eu iria ver, e não iria sofrer consequências.

"-Sim Molly casar. Vou casar com a mulher mais interessante que já conheci."

Mentiroso. Ginevra é mil vezes mais interessante que a Pansy, eu sei do que falo.

"-E quem é a sortuda Harry?" – indagou Ronald.

"-Pansy!" – respondeu o Potter simplesmente, puxando a morena para ele, abraçando-a.

E ninguém disse nada, todos ficaram a olhar para o casal como se eles fossem completamente estranhos, ou loucos. Eu ri baixinho. Aquilo era giro.

"-Parabéns Harry!" – disse Ginevra sorrindo. – "Eu não conheço a Pansy, mas tenho a certeza que é uma boa pessoa, para tu casares com ela."

"-Obrigada Ginny."

Parkinson olhou para mim e sorriu de uma maneira que eu nunca a vira sorrir. Abanei a cabeça, ela estava estonteamente feliz. E por algum motivo realmente estranho eu estava feliz por ela. Quer dizer, acho que era por ser Natal mesmo.  
Instantes depois todos deram os parabéns ao casal, pelos vistos tinham-se recomposto do choque. Agora, eu não tinha que me preocupar mais com o Potter, Pansy ia tê-lo bem debaixo de olho e eu sabia que agora ele nunca mais se atiraria à minha mulher.

Senti os lábios de Ginevra perto do meu ouvido e ela murmurou:

"-Se, ela tiver tanta sorte como eu, será feliz para sempre."

"-Pensava que sabias, eu sou melhor que o Potter em todos os sentidos. Por isso, ela não teve tanta sorte como tu. Nem ele como eu."

Vi ela sorrir e sorri também antes de sentir os lábios dela nos meus.

….

"-Ainda não são horas de abrir as prendas?" – Perguntou Penny depois de jantar.

"-Não querida. As prendas só se podem abrir à meia-noite."

"-Oh, mas ainda falta tanto." – Resmungou ela olhando para o relógio e vendo que ainda nem eram 10 horas.

"-Porque não vais brincar com os teus primos?" – Perguntou-lhe Ginevra como proposta, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

"-Tá bem. Vou brincar então."

Vi ela afastar-se de nós e correr até ao pé dos gémeos filhos da Granger e do Weasley.

"-Hum….sabes, estou ansiosa para abrir as prendas." – Disse Ginevra ao meu lado. – "Ansiosa para receber a tua."

"-E eu ansioso para ta entregar."

No segundo seguinte Pansy sentava-se ao lado da minha esposa.

"-Interrompo?" – perguntou ela.

"-Não. Na verdade, ainda bem que estás aqui, assim pudemos ficar a conhecermo-nos melhor, não achas?"

"-Claro Ginny. Posso tratar-te por Ginny, não posso?"

"-Sim podes Pansy. Afinal vamos ser quase da família."

"-É verdade, Harry considera todos os Weasleys como irmãos."

"-Estranho como durante tempos, ele esteve apaixonado pela _irmã_." – Disse eu ironicamente.

"-Não posso acreditar Draco, tu ainda tens ciúmes do Harry?" – perguntou-me Pansy, o que apenas me fez estreitar os olhos e olhá-la. Ela riu divertida e em seguida virou-se para Ginevra dizendo:

"-Ele sempre teve ciúmes do Harry. Quando eu descobri sobre vocês dois, também acabei por descobrir que ele morria de ciúmes do Harry. Sempre que o Harry estava perto de ti, Draco passava-se. Houve uma noite, no salão comunal que ele bebeu demais, depois de um jogo de Quiddicth, e acabou por dizer tanta baboseira."

"-O que ele dizia?" – indagou Ginevra curiosa

"-Que faria de tudo para manter o Harry longe de ti, e tu longe dele. E o pior, pôs-se de pé em cima de um sofá e gritou que te amava. Bem, não que isso tenha sido uma baboseira, mas não foi muito bem aceite pelos nossos colegas de casa. Eu e Blaise tivemos que o levar para o quarto e dar-lhe um banho gelado. Ele realmente morre de ciúmes do Harry. E nem percebo porquê. Afinal o Harry contou que tentou dissolver-te de andares com o Draco e que tu disseste que se ele dissesse mais alguma coisa contra o Draco que tu deixavas de falar com ele, para sempre."

"-Tu disseste-lhe isso?" – perguntei eu abismado.

"-Tu ficaste bêbado?" – perguntou-me ela.

"-Bem….levemente. Mas a sério que disseste ao Potter que deixavas de falar com ele?"

"-Porquê o espanto?"

"-Não sei….apenas…." – e não acabei a frase, mesmo porque não sabia o que dizer, e depois porque a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era beijá-la. E foi exactamente isso que fiz. Beijei-a.

Enquanto a beijava ouvi um barulho estranho, e em seguida uns gritos.

Afastamo-nos assustados, apenas para vermos a árvore de Natal no chão, e Penny mais o gémeos por baixo dela.

"-Meu Merlim! Penny!" – disse eu assustado aproximando-me dela, que ria. – "Tu estás bem? Não estás magoada?" – e enquanto perguntava isso o Weasley perguntava o mesmo aos filhos.

"-Tou bem papá. Desculpa por causa da árvore. Nós estávamos só a brincar."

"-Querida não estou preocupado com a árvore, estou preocupado contigo. Estás mesmo bem? Não te dói nada?"

"-Não papá."

Suspirei, passando com a mãos na face dela.

Quando a vi deitada no chão, com a árvore por cima dela, assustei-me profundamente. Na verdade foi mais que um susto, fiquei cheio de medo que lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

"-Estás mesmo bem querida?" – Perguntou-lhe Ginevra que estava ao pé de nós.

"-Sim mamã. Desculpa a árvore."

"-Não te preocupes. Com um feitiço ela vai ao lugar. E como vocês estão meninos?" – Indagou Ginevra voltando-se para os gémeos.

"-Tamos bem tia Gi!" – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

"-Ainda bem que estão todos bem então." – Disse ela em seguida, apontando a varinha para a árvore, e erguendo-a.

"-Agora tenham os 3 mais cuidado, está bem?"

"-Sim tia Mione, nós temos." – Respondeu Penny sorrindo e correndo atrás dos primos que saiam do Salão.

"-Estás bem Draco?"

"-Óptimo. Agora, onde é que nós estávamos? Ah sim! Já me lembrei." – Disse voltando a colar aos lábios dela.

"-Nós não estamos sozinhos, nossa família está toda aqui."

"-E, tu achas que eles muito preocupados se eu estou a beijar ou não minha esposa?"

Ela sorriu encolhendo os ombros, e puxando-me pela gravata beijando-me em seguida.

…

"-Já podemos abrir as prendas papá?"

"-Ainda não princesa." – Respondi eu. – "Mas já só faltam 20 minutos."

"-Tanto tempo." – Resmungou ela.

Blaise riu ao meu lado.

"-Então, encontraste a prenda perfeita para a Ginny?"

"-Sim. Uma prenda maravilhosamente perfeita. Estou ansioso para lha entregar." – Respondi eu.

"-Hum…e o que é?"

"-Surpresa Zabini, surpresa." – Respondi sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole de Martini.

"-Queria mesmo saber!"

"-Já só faltam 17 minutos." – Respondi rindo, o que fez Blaise bufar e olhar-me mortalmente.

Levantei-me caminhando pelo meios dos Weasleys todos, até encontrar quem queria.

"-Acho que fui o único que não te deu os parabéns, hã Potter!" – disse assim que fiquei frente a frente com ele.

"-Eu também nunca te dei os parabéns, quando tu anunciaste na Toca que ias casar com a Ginny."

"-Pois, mas isso foi porque ficaste com dor de corno."

Ele olhou-me mortalmente, mas não me assustou.

"-Parabéns pelo casamento. Pansy está muito feliz, e parece que te adora mesmo."

"-E, eu adoro-a muito também."

"-Óptimo. São perfeitos um para o outro então." – Disse eu afastando-me do Potter.

"-Hei Malfoy!"

"-Sim?"

"-Bela festa. E parabéns….por tudo."

"-Ora Potter, eu sou assim….sortudo, e irresistível.

Sorri de lado, antes de caminhar até Ginevra que estava sentada numa cadeira, em frente da árvore, com Penny ao seu lado a saltar de ansiedade.

"-Já só faltam 2 minutos papá." – Disse-me Penny assim que cheguei ao pé delas.

"-Eu sei princesa."

Ginevra levantou-se e passou com os braços pela minha cintura, o que me fez dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

"-Vamos fazer a contagem decrescente?" – perguntou Bill, fazendo com que o salão ficasse silencioso.

Contagem decrescente era algo como uma tradição na família Weasley, todos os anos contavam os segundos para a meia-noite. E eu inventei uma tradição também, todos os anos, à meia-noite dou um beijo na minha ruivinha

"-10, 9, 8, 7…." – Começaram todos, o que fez Penny ficar ainda mais ansiosa. – "….3,2,1….Feliz Natal."

"-Feliz Natal Dr…." – Começou Ginevra antes de eu a calar com o beijo da meia-noite.

Assim que meus lábios afastaram os dela, vi que Penny estava no grupo de crianças em volta da árvore, esperando que Molly, Arthur e Narcisa entregassem os presentes.  
Outra tradição, os mais velhos da família é que entregam as prendas, por isso todos os embrulhos precisam de ter nome.

"-Tenho a minha prenda para ti na biblioteca, vens comigo?"

"-Não vai demorar, pois não?"

"-5 Minutos." – Respondi o que fez com que Ginevra me puxasse até à biblioteca.

Abri a gaveta do móvel que estava na biblioteca e entreguei a Ginevra o ovo musical embrulhado.

Ela olhou-me espantada, por causa da invulgariedade do embrulho e em seguida abriu-o.

"-Uau Draco…é simplesmente lindo…."

"-Carrega no rubi." – Murmurei encostando o queixo no ombro dela.

Ela fez o que eu lhe disse, e em seguida a melodia ecoava na biblioteca silenciosa e ambos víamos o casal a dançar à nossa frente.

"-Gostaste?"

"-É perfeito." – Respondeu ela observando todos os pormenores do ovo. – "1678?" – Indagou vendo a data que estava escrita no ovo.

"-Oh! Essa é a segunda parte da prenda." – Respondi tirando do bolso do casaco um envelope.

Ela pousou o ovo em cima do móvel e em seguida abriu o envelope, retirando a carta de dentro dele, e lendo-a.

_Em 1678 um jovem casal, Lyra Malfoy e Gilberto Weasley estiveram apaixonados. Só hoje descobri isso, quando encontrei o ovo musical e a fotografia que estava com ele. Uma fotografia de duas pessoas iguais a nós, completamente iguais.  
__Mas este casal não teve a sorte que nós tivemos, não ficaram juntos, muito pelo contrário. Ela acabou por morrer, de modo a salvar a vida do filho que teve do homem que amou e com quem não podia estar.  
__Mas nós, eu acho que somos como uma reencarnação deles, a segunda hipótese deles. E eu sei, sei que aconteça o que acontecer, reserve-nos o futuro o que nos reservar, a verdade é que eu sei que ficaremos bem.  
__Sejamos reencarnação, ou não, a verdade é que não fomos os primeiros Malfoy e Weasley a se apaixonarem. Mas nós fomos fortes ruiva, nós lutamos contra tudo e todos, e ficámos assim, juntos. Felizes. Completos!  
__É assim hoje, será assim amanhã e foi assim ontem. Será assim para sempre.  
__Penny torna nossa vida ainda mais valiosa. E os gémeos torná-la-ão ainda mais valiosa, e magnífica.  
__Nós os dois estamos unidos, pelos vistos desde sempre. Possivelmente estava destinado a ser assim, possivelmente não. Isso não importa, a verdade é que eu amo-te. E tu amas-me.  
__A verdade é que eu sei, que o nosso futuro será diferente do de Gilberto e Lyra, pois nós nos dois, estamos juntos.  
__Estaremos para sempre assim.  
__Eu amava-te ontem, amo-te hoje, e irei amar-te para sempre._

_Feliz Natal ruiva. _

Ginevra voltou-se para mim e abraçou-me antes de me beijar.

"-Também te amo." – Respondeu ela, levando as mãos ao bolso das calças. – "E esta é a minha prenda para ti."

Abri o pequeno embrulho, vendo uma medalha em ouro branco, com um D e o G entrelaçados.

"-É linda." – Murmurei pondo-a no pescoço. – "E agora, vamos ver a Penny?"

"-Eu acho que ela pode esperar." – Respondeu apontando a varinha para a porta e murmurando um feitiço que me fez rir divertido.

"-Tens noção que fechaste a porta com magia?"

"-Claro que tenho. Afinal não vamos querer que ninguém nos interrompa na próxima meia hora pois não?"

"-Ou 45 minutos. Não." – Respondi beijando-a.

….

Quando voltamos os dois para o salão aquilo parecia um salão totalmente diferente. Havia imensos papéis de embrulho espalhados pelo chão, e todas as crianças, sem excepção brincavam com as prendas que haviam recebido.

"-Vejam o que me deram." – Disse Penny correndo ate nós carregada de brinquedos, e alguns livros.

"-Quem é que te deu os livros?" – indaguei eu.

"-Tia Hermione." – Respondeu-me Penny o que me fez rir.

Nunca tinha visto Penny tão feliz, aquele realmente estava a ser um Natal inesquecível para ela.

….

"-Então, gostaste deste Natal?" – perguntou-me ela assim que eu me deitei ao seu lado na cama.

"-Foi bastante bom, mas nada que se compare ao nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Ainda mais agora, que eu sei que nunca tinhas estado com outro homem."

Ela riu.

"-És mesmo egocêntrico."

"-Não. Sou realista. Afinal a ruiva mais interessante do Mundo só dormiu comigo."

Ela riu novamente, antes de se aninhar no meu peito e adormecer.

Mais um Natal que havia passado. Mais um Natal perfeito.

E ainda eu não sabia que na manhã seguinte, quando acordasse iria encontrar Penny em cima da minha cama a gritar:

"-O Pai Natal veio! Ele veio! E trouxe tudo o que eu queria. Bonecas de porcelana, uma fábrica de doces e uma vassoura. Ele trouxe exactamente o que lhe pedi. Tudo!"

Eu ri, e olhei para Ginevra que estava verdadeiramente feliz por Penny.

E aquele tinha sido um dos meus melhores Natais. Talvez o melhor, apesar de tudo, porque tinha uma família maravilhosa, e porque ver a felicidade nos olhos de Penny era o melhor. E apenas isso bastava para tornar aquele Natal no melhor de todos.

**Fim do capitulo 10**

**Continua…**

**N/A: Bem, como recebi mais reviews que o habitual pelo último capítulo, e como estou com tempo agora, vou mas é actualizar, antes que não consiga (e porque para a semana vou ter teste de Latim e tenho k estudar a semana toda e não vai dar para actualizar). Os agradecimentos:**

**Aninhoca: **Sabes, é fantástico saber que as pessoas gostam das coisas que escrevemos, e tu tens mostrado isso (não só tu claro!), e tens comentado muitas vezes, e não precisas de fazer Luto. Na verdade eu tenho intenções de fazer uma short para finalizar a saga toda, mas ainda não tive uma grande ideia para tal facto, estou à espera dela. Mas vou-te contar um segredo (que todos podes ler, claro), eu tenho no pc duas fics escritas há bastante tempo, ainda antes de Lalala! Uma historia, e que irei postar mal acabe o Manual. E estou a escrever uma outra, mas essa não sei bem quando vou postar, mesmo porque ainda vou no início, e não sei o que vai sair dali, não. Por isso acho que não necessitas de fazer luto, apesar de estar quase a sair o ultimo livro, e de para o ano em princípio ficar sem tempo livre, garanto-te que até ao final do verão Português puderas ler fics minhas. E comenta sempre. Beijos.

**Muri**: Eu também acho a Penny super fofa, na verdade é a primeira vez que eu dou um destaque tão grande a uma criança, e é adorável escrever as cenas da Penny, ainda bem que ela foi tão bem aceite por toda a gente, e que gostam dela. Espero que tenhas gostado do Natal da família Malfoy, eu adorei escrever este capítulo. Bjs!

**Mel.bel.louca**: Postei, postei, e desta vez não demorei muito tempo. Bem se o capítulo anterior foi tão família, este então foi ainda mais. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Thaty**: Bem, o final….está mesmo a chegar, na verdade o próximo capitulo é o ultimo mesmo. Enfim….vai vir rápido e espero que estes momentos finais te estejam a agradar. Beijos!

**EuDy**: Bem, eu estou na faculdade de letras (oh imagina!), e o nome do curso é Estudos Portugueses e Lusófonos, sim é estranho, mas eu explico, o curso está vocacionado especialmente para ensinar português a estrangeiros, e eu adoro o meu curso – apesar do trabalho e de ter alguns profes que não curto muito, mas é na boa. Bem, eu amo quando elogiam a Penny, não sei bem porquê, enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Draco e Blaise nas compras é algo que eu imagino como algo assustador, mas devo de dizer que todos os homens e rapazes que eu conheço, são um desastre quando o assunto é compras. E sim, Penny é um amor e ajudou-os e muito, se não fosse ela, as compras tinham sido um desastre. Em relação á faculdade, eu respondi no review de cima, mas digo outra vez (só porque amo o meu curso), estou na faculdade de letras de Lisboa, e o curso é Estudos Portugueses e Lusófono, nome estranho eu sei, mas serve para depois eu ensinar português a alunos estrangeiros. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, JINHOS!

**Lele Potter Black**: Espero que continues a gostar dos capítulos que tenho escrito, e que continues a comentar claro. BJS!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: É a música portuguesa de hoje em dia é algo realmente assustador, ASSASSINARAM a música portuguesa. Antigamente é que era, e claro alguns grupos de agora que quase ninguém jovem gosta, como Madredreus e Ala dos Namorados, ou o Luís Represas, e os Xutos e Pontapés (que acho que são os únicos que os jovens gostam), enfim! Espero que tenhas achado este capitulo fofo, pois eu realmente adorei escrevê-lo, e tenho sem duvida uma preferência por este capitulo e pelo próximo (que é o ultimo), espero que comentes então. BJS!

**Nanny D.:** Sim, giro está bem dito. Estás certa, giro é a mesma coisa que bonito, interessante, por ai. Montra? Hum, vamos lá ver se eu sei explicar. OK, imagina uma loja! Pois quando vais na rua e passas em frente de uma loja (de roupa por exemplo) há a montra da loja, ou seja, aquilo que vês na rua, onde estão as bonecas vestidas com roupas giras, ou não, e os respectivos preços. Percebeste? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. BJS!

**Ana Paula Sena**: Eu não demorei muito a actualizar desta vez, e sim, imaginar Draco a fazer compras é algo realmente divertido. E o que achaste deste capitulo? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Ana Beatriz Rebelo**: Eu acho que o Natal deles foi sem dúvida alguma o melhor, não concordas? Pelo menos eu acho que ele ficou fofo, magico, lindo! (modéstia à parte). Espero que comentes….BJS!

**Jujuzinha**: A fic só vai ter mais um capitulo….o próximo é mesmo o ultimo, por isso está mesmo quase, quase a acabar. Espero que estejas a gostar. BJS!

**Kika Felton**: Hum…não me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que tu estavas com a pica toda para me escreveres um review assim. Bem, agora vamos ver se eu consigo fazer um agradecimento seguinte. Falando das novas palavras….adoro a que deriva do Latim….claro que não há em latim coisas parecidas com aquilo (pelo menos eu não conheço), mas é bem sim….Eu não acho o Natal irritante, afinal vamos por partes:  
1º - Adoro ter a casa enfeitada pelo Natal  
2º - Adoro receber prendas (apesar de receber cada vez menos, e serem cada vez mais fáceis de eu adivinhar o que são)  
3º - Musicas de Natal são só irritantes porque ficam no ouvido, mas de resto gosto, apesar de passar dias com elas na cabeça  
Apesar de concordar contigo em relação aos Pais Natais (apesar de os homens serem feios P), e também nunca recebo nada do que quero realmente….  
Será que não há mesmo dois gajos a irem às compras sem serem gays? Bem, eu não conheço (mas também não conheço nenhum gay), e na verdade todos os homens/gajos que conheço odeiam fazer compras, e são um desastre ambulante nesse campo.  
Em relação ao que tens que escrever para o Erasmus, bem, falamos depois ok? Se bem que eu não faço ideia como te ajudar no tópico "Porque é que escolheu este país, mas uma coisa é certa tu não és assim tão "inicriativa", porque se fosses, bem se fosses não me tinhas escrito um review como o ultimo, nem me tinha ajudado ontem com aquelas ideias fantásticas para a minha fic.  
Pois. Vou-me ficar por aqui…. Beijos! Ah! E comenta, pois este é o penúltimo capítulo e tal…… (preciso de uma ideia para um pequena short para fazer de continuação, preciso da tua ajuda!"

**Pois….acabaram os agradecimentos……  
****É assim gente, eu não sei se para a semana consigo actualizar, pois vou ter um teste e tenho coisas para estudar para esse teste, mas a verdade é que o próximo capítulo é o ULTIMO!  
****Mas quem sabe, se eu tiver assim muitos reviews, talvez eu me levante cedo ou assim para actualizar no final da próxima semana….o que acham?**

**COMENTEM!!!!!**

**BJS!!!!!**

**FUI!**


	12. Tempestade à meianoite

**Capitulo 11**

_**Tempestade à meia-noite**_

"-O que fazes?" – indagou Ginevra entrando no meu escritório e vendo-me a olhar para uns papéis.

"-Surpresa!" – respondi eu sorrindo, o que a fez estreitar os olhos e pegar nos papéis rapidamente. – "Hei!"

"-Roma?"

"-Sim Roma." – Respondi encostando-me na cadeira

"-Porque tens 3 bilhetes para Roma?"

"-Sabes, já foste mais inteligente ruiva."

Ela olhou furiosa para mim o que apenas fez meu sorriso aumentar.

"-Nós os 3 vamos para Roma passar a passagem de ano."

"-Sério?"

"-Não….vou eu o Blaise e a Luna, tu e a Penny ficam por cá. O que é que achas Ginevra?"

"-É por isto que eu realmente te amo."

"-Isto?"

"-Sim….essa ironia e esse sarcasmo. Já alguma vez te disse que ficas muito sexy quando usas esse tom?"

"-Fico?" – perguntei fazendo com que desta vez ela sorrisse.

"-E claro…ajuda tu seres extremamente rico."

"-Rico?"

"-Sim….afinal se não fosses rico não íamos para Roma passar a passagem de ano." – Comentou ela alegremente, rindo em seguida.

Eu apenas a beijei levemente, antes de lhe puxar os bilhetes da mão, e os pousar em cima da mesa.

"-Vamos jantar?" – indagou ela em seguida.

"-Sim!"

….

"-É verdade?" – perguntou-me Penny assim que eu entrei no quarto dela para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

"-É verdade o quê querida?"

"-O que a mamã me disse?"

"-O que é que ela te disse?"

"-Que vamos passar a passagem de ano a Roma?"

"-Ah! Sim é verdade."

"-Boa!"

"-Mas agora vais dormir. Amanhã é véspera de passagem de ano, e nós teremos que viajar."

"-Vamos de avião?"

"-Não. Botão de transporte." – Respondi tapando-a.

"-Papá….onde fica Roma?"

"-Em Itália."

"-E onde fica isso?"

"-Hum….longe." – Respondi o que a fez sorrir. – "E agora é hora de a minha princesa linda descansar."

"-Papá!" – chamou-me ela.

"-Sim?"

"-Os gémeos estão quase a nascer não estão?"

"-Estão."

"-Eu vou….hum…. a ser a tua princesa e a da mamã?" – indagou ela olhando-me ansiosa e com um brilho no olhar, como se fosse chorar.

Eu passei com a mão na face dela, e em seguida murmurei:

"-É claro que vais princesa. Claro que sim. Porque é que haverias de deixar de ser?"

"-Bem….eu não sou vossa filha, filha. Eles serão!"

"-Hum….mas nós amamos-te como se fosses nossa filha, filha como tu dizes."

"-E nunca vão deixar de amar?"

"-Nunca Penny."

Ela sorriu, e eu via enroscar-se na almofada. Não foi preciso muito tempo para ela adormecer.

….

"-Já está tudo arrumado Penny?" – perguntou Ginevra entrando no quarto. – "Oh! Estás aqui Draco!" – murmurou sorrindo.

"-O papá veio ajudar-me, não estava a conseguir arrumar tudo."

Ela sorriu, sentando-se lentamente ao meu lado na cama de Penny. Vi quando ela levou ambas as mãos ao ventre e suspirou fundo.

"-Está tudo bem Ginevra?"

"-Sim, tudo óptimo amor." – Respondeu sorrindo.

"-Mamã vamos levar a Sly e os cachorros?"

"-Não querida, vamos deixá-lo na casa da avó Narcisa."

"-Sim." – Concordou ela. – "Assim eles passam a passagem de ano com o pai."

Eu ri levemente.

"-Vamos papá, vamos levar a Sly e os filhos para ao pé do pai. Vamos!" – disse-me Penny alegremente, puxando-me pela mão.

Olhei para Ginevra que apenas riu, antes de dizer:

"-Vai com ela, quanto mais depressa o assunto dos cães estiver resolvido mais depressa pudemos ir embora."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, seguindo Penny em seguida.

….

"-Vó! Vó!" – gritou Penny entrando na casa da minha mãe.

Não passaram muitos segundos até que minha mãe apareceu em frente de Penny. Vi minha filha correr até minha mãe, e em seguida ela saltou para o colo de Narcisa e eu ri.

"-Olá linda." – Disse minha mãe, abraçando minha filha. – "Estás bem?"

"-Óptima vó. Nós vamos para Roma. Eu, papá e mamã."

"-A sério?" – indagou minha mãe olhando para mim.

"-Sim, vamos todos passar a passagem de ano a Roma, achei que era sem dúvida alguma uma boa ideia."

"-Acho que fazem muito bem. Mas então, o que fazem aqui ainda?"

"-Viemos deixar os cães." – Respondi eu.

"-Estou a ver."

"-Podem ficar não podem?" – indagou Penny.

"-Claro que eles podem ficar." – Respondeu minha mãe. – "A Erica vai adorar."

"-Óptimo. Nós temos mesmo que ir."

"-Muito bem."

Penny correu até mim e agarrou na minha mão.

"-Espero que se divirtam os três." – Disse minha mãe.

"-Vocês também."

"-Adeus Vó."

….

Estava na sala, tinha acabado de tratar do botão de transporte. Olhei para o relógio, faltavam apenas 20 minutos para as 7 da tarde, e às 7 horas iríamos os três para Roma.  
Penny entrou na sala correndo, e abraçou-se às minhas pernas.

"-Tou ansiosa." – Disse ela o que me fez rir, e pegar-lhe ao colo. – "Como vai ser?"

"-Então, vai ter fogo de artifício, música, a contagem decrescente. Vais adorar!"

"-Sim, vou mesmo papá. Eu nunca fiz isto."

"-O quê?"

"-Passagem de ano. Nós nunca fazíamos."

"-Pois, mas agora vais fazer, e vais passar a fazer todos os anos." – Disse dando um beijo na face dela.

Pousei-a no chão, e em seguida sai da sala, olhando para o cimo das escadas.

"-Ginevra! Faltam 5 minutos, depressa." – Gritei para que a minha ruiva me ouvisse.

"-Sim mamã, depressa." – Disse Penny que estava ao meu lado.

Eu sorri, antes de ver a ruiva no cimo das escadas, com a mão esquerda a segurar o corrimão e a mão direita sobre o ventre.

"-Draco…." – Murmurou ela, o que me fez subir as escadas a correr até a alcançar.

"-O que se passa amor?" – indaguei extremamente preocupado.

"-Não sei, mas…..eu acho…..que vão nascer."

"-Nascer? Mas como? Ainda falta mais de um mês."

"-O médico disse que podiam nascer antes de tempo. Eu não sei Draco, apenas sinto algo estranho."

"-Ok. Espera aqui 5 minutos, eu já volto."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e em seguida eu desci as escadas e peguei na Penny.

"-O que foi papá?"

"-Vamos para a Toca querida." – Respondi eu aparantando directamente na sala da Toca.

"-Molly!" – chamei, vendo em seguida minha sogra e meu sogro entrarem na sala quase a correr.

"-Draco, o que foi?"

"-Será que podem tomar conta da Penny?"

"-O que é que a mamã tem, papá?"

"-Minha filha está bem?"

"-Hum….ela diz que os gémeos vão nascer, vou levá-la para St. Mungus."

"-Oh Merlim!" – disse Molly enquanto Arthur pousava as mãos nos ombros da Penny.

"-Vai com ela, nós ficamos com a Penny. Se precisarem de algo, diz."

"-Certo. Desculpa querida." – Murmurei o que fez a pequenina balançar a cabeça e dizer:

"-Apenas faz a mamã ficar sem dores."

Eu sorri, dando um beijo na testa dela, e aparatando em seguida.

"-Voltei." – Disse eu abraçando a ruiva.

"-Vamos para St. Mungus, agora. Por favor!"

"-Sim querida, nós vamos. Segura-te a mim, vou aparatar contigo."

Senti os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço fortemente, e eu próprio a segurei.

Ainda mal sabia que aquela iria ser uma longa noite.

….

Passava um pouco das oito da noite, quando o médico me mandou entrar no seu gabinete. Ginevra estava sentada na cadeira, e em aproximei-me dela e pousei as mãos no ventre proeminente dela.

"-O que se passou?"

"-Falso alarme. Desculpa."

Eu sorri, antes de ouvir o médico dizer:

"-Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Malfoy, tenho algo a dizer-vos."

Acho que uma frase nunca me deixou tão nervoso. Naquele momento só conseguia pensar que o que ele me ia dizer ia ser algo mau.

"-O que se passa doutor?"

"-Bem, nada de grave, não se enervem. A Sra. teve um falso alarme, mas isso não significa que os gémeos não possam nascer num futuro próximo. Eles estão prontinhos para nascer, só ainda não foi o momento."

"-Mas, eles estão bem?"

"-Sim, eles estão óptimo Sr. Malfoy. É normal, gémeos nascerem antes de tempo, e afinal falta só um mês e 10 dias para o final do tempo, por isso até não é muito cedo. Não se preocupem, eles estão de perfeita saúde, e em principio devem de nascer durante esta semana."

Eu suspirei, aliviado, nervoso, e desejoso.

"-Podemos ir então?" – perguntou Ginevra, enquanto se levantava lentamente.

"-Podem sim. Tenham uma boa passagem de ano, os dois."

"-O senhor também."

….

"-Desculpa." – Murmurou ela sentando-se na cama.

"-Porquê querida?"

"-Por causa de um falso alarme não fomos para Roma.

"-Não faz mal. Mas acho melhor ir buscar a Penny, antes que chova mais."

"-Tens razão. Parece que vem lá uma tempestade."

Eu beijei-a lentamente, sentindo-a tremer no meu corpo. Só depois de vários e longos beijos eu aparatei de novo na Toca.

"-Então?"

"-Falso alarme." – Respondi levemente desapontado na verdade.

"-É normal. E está tudo bem?"

"-Tudo óptimo. Penny vamos para casa, ter com a mamã?"

"-Sim papá, vamos." – Respondeu ela pegando na minha mão.

"-Bem….vemo-nos para o ano." – Disse eu o que fez Arthur sorrir e Molly me abraçar.

"-Até para o ano, querido. Divirtam-se os três."

"-Iremos nos divertir sim." – Murmurei antes de aparatar.

….

Entrei no quarto vendo Ginevra sentada na cama, as costas estavam encostadas à cabeceira da cama, e as pernas esticadas.

"-Mamã!" – disse Penny saltando para a cama.

Eu sorri, sentando-me na cama também em seguida.

"-O que estás a fazer?"

"-Nada de especial, estranho como é a ultima noite do ano e não dá nada de especial na televisão."

"-Claro que não, isso é um troço Muggle."

Ginevra riu perante o meu comentário, e Penny pediu-me para me sentar ao lado dela. Minutos depois eu olhava para o relógio vendo que eram quase 11 da noite.  
Olhei para Penny e vi que ela fechava os olhos, e foi então que se ouviu um trovão e ela saltou de susto.

"-O que foi querida?" – perguntou Ginevra vendo que Penny tremia levemente.

"-Eu estou com medo."

A única coisa que eu fiz foi pegar nela e aninhá-la no meu peito.

"-Tens medo da trovoada?" – perguntei mesmo antes de se ouvir outro trovão, e Penny se enroscar no meu peito.

"-Sim."

Olhei para Ginevra e ela sorria levemente, acariciando os cabelos de Penny.

"-Está tudo bem querida." – Murmurei eu. – "Queres ir dormir?"

"-Mas e a passagem de ano?"

"-Não faz mal querida, eu posso fazer com que durmas sem teres que ouvir os trovões."

"-Podes?"

"-Sim linda."

Penny deu um beijo longo na face de Ginevra, e em seguida ela voltou para o meu colo e eu levei-a para o seu quarto.

"-Quando voltar a ver-te já é outro ano, não é?"

"-Sim."

"-Vais tirar o barulho?"

"-Sim." – Respondi alcançado a varinha e isolando o quarto contra qualquer barulho que houvesse fora deste. – "Dorme bem princesa."

Ela sorriu, dando-me um beijo na face e deitando-se em seguida, aninhando-se no meio dos cobertores.

….

Estávamos os dois sentados na cama olhando para o que estava a dar no troço Muggle, sendo sincero eu achava mais piada ao barulho ensurdecedor dos relâmpagos do que o que estava a dar na televisão. Faltavam 10 minutos para a meia-noite, e Penny já dormia.

"-Não vamos puder comunicar com ninguém à meia-noite." – Comentei eu.

"-Pois não, com a tempestade que está. Nem aparatar, nem enviar coruja. Nada."

"-Estamos os dois, sozinho, desligados do resto do mundo."

Ela riu divertida aninhando-se no meu peito e pousando as mãos no ventre.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi estranhamente rápido. Ela encolheu-se nos meus braços, e eu vi ela fechar os olhos.

"-O que foi?"

"-Uma impressão no baixo-ventre. Oh oh!"

"-Oh oh? O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-É que….hum….as águas….rebentaram." – disse ela olhando para mim.

Eu fiquei sem reacção, apenas olhei para a camisa de dormir dela, encontrando-a levemente húmida.

"-Draco!"

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-É agora."

"-Não pode ser agora." – Disse nervoso, levantando-me da cama. – "Apenas não pode."

"-Desculpa, mas…."

"-Não peças desculpas!" – disse começando a tremer ligeiramente.

"-Tenta acalmar-te."

"-Acalmar-me? Há dois minutos eu comentei que estávamos os dois desligados do resto do Mundo. Tu dizes que os gémeos vão nascer. E queres que eu tenha calma?"

"-Bem….sim. Não era nada bom, tu teres um esgotamento nervoso ou assim, nesta altura."

"-Claro!" – murmurei olhando para ela que estava calma e serena. – "Tu tens mesmo a certeza de que eles vão nascer? É que estás tão calma."

"-Acredita, a última coisa que eu estou é calma, mas como tu estás histérico, ou de nós tem que manter a cabeça fria."

Parei de falar, na verdade parei de agir como um idiota e olhei-a atentamente. Foi então que ela trincou o lábio inferior.

"-As contracções Draco."

"-Com estão?"

"-Estão a ser de poucos em poucos minutos. Eles vão nascer logo, logo."

"-OK. Deixa-me pensar." – Murmurei andando rápido até ao armário do quarto, abrindo as portas de par em par.

Peguei em 4 almofadas, e levei-as para a cama, de modo a fazer com que Ginevra encostasse as costas a elas.

"-Eu não sei bem o que fazer." – Murmurei mais para mim do que para ela. Felizmente ela não ouvira o que eu dissera, pois tivera uma nova contracção, e mais forte. – "Tem calma amor, calma."

Passei com as mãos na face dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos que estava a ficar colados às suas bochechas.  
Olhei para o relógio. Faltavam 6 minutos para a meia-noite. Não sei muito bem o que se apoderou de mim naquela altura, mas a verdade é que por qualquer razão que ainda hoje desconheço, eu fiz com que Ginevra flectisse as pernas.  
As pernas dela estavam flexionadas, e eu retirei-lhe rapidamente a roupa interior dela, indo em seguida até à casa de banho. Lavei as mãos bem lavadas, enquanto ouvia os suspiros de dor dela. As contracções estavam a ser cada vez mais próximas.  
Meu coração batia forte, quando eu voltei para o quarto e a vi. Meia deitada na cama, os olhos fechados, a face vermelha, as pernas flexionadas. Suspirei, antes de conjurar uma bacia com água quente, e algumas toalhas.

"-OK, está na hora certo?" – perguntei ajoelhando-me à frente dela, depois de limpar o suor que escorria da sua face com uma toalha húmida.

"-Sim." – Murmurou fracamente, antes de soltar um grito baixo.

Meu coração nunca tinha batido com tanta força, eu estava nervoso e sentia que mais tarde ou mais cedo iria desmaiar. Ou pelo menos o ambiente era muito propício a um desmaio, mesmo sendo eu um Malfoy.

"-Faz força Ginevra." – Murmurei eu o que a fez fazer força, e dobrar-se para a frente.

Engoli em seco. Não era assim que durante a gravidez eu imaginei o nascimento dos gémeos. Sempre me vi a desesperar sim, mas estando numa sala de espera do hospital, não ajoelhado em frente da minha esposa, a fazer de médico.

"-Vamos lá Ginevra, faz força. Por favor amor, faz força."

"-Não consigo mais." – Disse ela, deixando-se, cair para cima das almofadas

"-Tem que ser amor."

"-Vem tê-los por mim, por favor."

"-Não posso. Vamos lá, faz força nos três. Um….dois….três."

E ela fez. Fez força, e eu ouvi-a gritar, assim como o relógio da sala bateu as doze baladas, anunciado a passagem de ano. Ginevra deixou-se cair novamente para cima das almofadas. Mas o barulho do grito dela nunca chegou aos meus ouvidos como deveria de ter chegado, nem o barulho do relógio, pois a verdade é que o choro incessante do bebé ensanguentado que eu tinha nas mãos ecoava no quarto.

"-Oh!" – murmurei, sentindo algo estranho nos olhos. Acho que estava prestes a chorar ou assim.

Peguei na tesoura que conjurara juntamente com as toalhas e a bacia de água, e cortei o cordão umbilical. Em seguida enrolei o bebé que chorava numa toalha limpinha, e deitei-o na cama, ao meu lado. Ele nunca mais sairia de ao pé de mim.

"-Pronta?" – murmurei olhando para a ruiva que para além de estar com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira, algumas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.

"-Sim, estou pronta."

"-Ok." – Murmurei suspirando.

Olhei para o bebé que entretanto se tinha silenciado e sorri. Era pai.

"-O outro vem lá Ginevra." – Murmurei. – "Faz só mais um pouco de força amor." – Pedi.

Não foi necessário pedir mais nenhuma vez, ela fez força, e não foi necessária muita força para o bebé nascer. Fiz o mesmo processo que havia feito com o primeiro, e poucos segundos depois ele estava enrolado num toalha também, e a minha ruiva suspirava pesadamente, encostada às almofadas.  
Olhei para ela não sendo capaz de dizer absolutamente nada. Ambos os bebés estavam ali, à minha frente, e ambos bem, ambos muitíssimo bem.

"-Deixa-me pegar neles." – Pediu Ginevra num fio de voz.

Eu peguei no que havia nascido primeiro e entreguei-o à ruiva.

"-Derek." – Murmurou ela assim que eu pousei o recém-nascido nos seus braços.

Em seguida peguei no outro bebé, Thomas, e também lho entreguei.

"-Obrigada Draco. Muito obrigada." – Disse ela sorrindo.

"-Não. Obrigado eu, por os teres tido. Por estares a sorrir assim. Por me teres feito o homem mais feliz do mundo." – Disse eu olhando os dois pequeninos que estavam nos braços dela.

Minutos depois peguei no Derek, que se mantinha levemente irrequieto nos braços de Ginevra, enquanto o Thomas havia adormecido. Aninhei-o nos meus braços, e a pequena mãozinha dele saiu da toalha, o que me fez segurá-la delicadamente, e por isso ele fechou a mão em volta do meu dedo, por reflexo.

Naquele momento eu sentia-me a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do Mundo.

"-Ah! Feliz Ano Novo!" – murmurou a ruiva o que me fez sorrir olhando-a.

Minutos depois Ginevra dormia com o Thomas nos seus braços. Eu continuava com Derek aninhado a mim, desta vez adormecido. Sentia-me cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Ver os gémeos e Ginevra dormir era a melhor imagem do Mundo.  
Passei a noite acordado, olhando-os a dormir. Bem, a noite não é verdade, pois às três da manhã, mais coisa menos coisas, os gémeos acordaram, e sabem o que eles queriam? Comer.

Foi algo diferente, ver minha ruiva dar de mamar aos gémeos. Primeiro porque eles são pequeninos, mas estranhamente isso não os impediu de mamarem com vontade. Estavam cheios de fome.  
Assim que ambos terminaram, eu levantei-me e fui buscar os berços para o quarto, para eles dormirem ali, pois ficariam mais confortáveis.

Deitei-me ao lado da ruiva e ela aninhou-se nos meus braços.

"-De manhã quero que o médico te observe e que observe os gémeos também."

"-Sim. Agora dorme, porque eles vão acordar às 6 da manhã."

"-Como sabes?"

"-Para mamar. Os bebés mamam de 3 em 3 horas."

"-Esfomeados." – Murmurei eu o que fez Ginevra rir antes de me beijar.

"-Amo-te." – Murmurou ela ao meu ouvido.

"-E eu a ti. Muito."

….

"-Nasceram? Nasceram? O papá disse que nasceram? Nasceram?" – perguntou Penny entrando no quarto a correr.

Encostei-me à ombreira da porta, vendo Penny saltar em cima da cama a olhar para os bebés que eram observados pelo médico que chegará há quase uma hora.  
Vi quando o médico se aproximou de mim, o que fez com que Ginevra pegasse nos gémeos, e Penny se sentasse ao lado dela para os observar.

"-E então?"

"-Muitos parabéns Sr. Malfoy fez um belíssimo trabalho. Os bebés estão óptimos, de perfeita saúde, assim como sua esposa."

"-Ainda bem." – Murmurei olhando para cima da cama, vendo Penny segurar num dos gémeos com cuidado, com a ajuda de Ginevra.

"-Eu vou indo."

"-Eu acompanho-o à porta.

Quando voltei ao quarto encontrei Penny debruçada sobre os dois berços e olhar para os gémeos.

"-Eles não têm cabelo?" – indagou ela o que fez Ginevra rir.

"-Têm sim, mas muito claro. São loirinhos, como o teu pai."

"-Ah!"

Sentei-me na cama ao lado da minha esposa e ela disse:

"-Tens que ir à Toca."

"-Fazer?"

"-O primeiro almoço do ano, lembraste? Vão lá estar todos. Minha família, o Harry e a Pansy, a Luna e o Blaise."

"-É verdade. Bem, então eu vou lá e dou a notícia. Pronta para ter o quarto cheio de gente para ver os bebés?"

"-Ansiosa." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

"-Olá Thomas, eu sou a Penny. Sou tua irmã. E sabes uma coisa, tu és muito lindo." – Disse Penny olhando para o Thomas que se encontrava acordado ao contrário do irmão. – "Eles são mesmo lindos!" – comentou voltando para mim e para a minha ruiva.

E Penny estava certa, os bebés eram simplesmente lindos. Antes eu achava que os bebés eram todos iguais, mas estava enganado. Os meus filhos são os bebés mais giros que já vi. E eu….bem sou um pai babado.

….

Entrei na cozinha da Toca vendo Molly a tirar o enorme tabuleiro do forno.

"-Olá querido."

"-Olá Molly."

"-Estão todos no jardim. Como vocês estão?"

"-Óptimos!"

"-A Ginny e a Penny?" – Indagou vendo que eu vinha sozinho.

"-Bem….ficaram em casa. Com os gémeos."

"-C…como?"

"-Eles nasceram à meia-noite. Em casa. Eu fui o parteiro. São lindos, perfeitos e estão de boa saúde."

Molly estava a olhar para mim com os olhos completamente húmidos. E foi então que ela largou o tabuleiro que fez um enorme estrondo quando este caiu no chão, e em seguida me abraçou fortemente.

"-Estou tão feliz. Mas….devias de ter pedido ajuda."

"-Eu não podia, estava uma enorme tempestade."

"-Oh Merlim, eu sou avó. Minha filhota teve os gémeos. Eu….eu tenho que os ir ver. Eu vou vê-los. Agora mesmo." – E dizendo isto Molly aparatou mesmo à minha frente.

"-Molly querida, o….Oh! Olá Draco."

"-Olá Arthur."

"-Onde está Molly?"

"-Bem….vamos até ao jardim, que assim conto a todos, é mais fácil para mim."

Arthur olhou para mim curioso, mas apenas encolheu os ombros e saiu da cozinha, encaminhando-se para o jardim, e eu segui-o.

"-Finalmente chegaram! Já pudemos comer." – Disse o Weasley.

"-Ron por favor." – Murmurou Hermione pegando na manga da camisa do marido.

"-Na realidade acho que ninguém vai comer." – Disse eu o que fez com que o burburinho que ainda existia naquele jardim, cessasse de vez.

"-Como assim, não vamos?" – indagou um dos gémeos, eu nunca os hei-de conseguir distinguir.

"-Bem….Molly não está."

"-Não está?"

"-Não. Ela foi para minha casa, ver a Ginevra."

"-O que se passa com a minha filha?"

"-Nada de mal Arthur. Apenas, durante a madrugada os gémeos nasceram." – Respondi eu com um sorriso.

…..

Estava novamente encostado à ombreira da porta vendo o meu quarto cheio de Weasleys, que não largavam os meus filhos. Sorri. Estavam felizes.

"-Parabéns Draco!"

"-Obrigada Blaise."

"-Diz-me lá, foi tão mau como o filme?"

"-Que filme Zabini?"

"-Aquele que vimos há uns meses atrás, tu sabes, o do parto."

Eu fitei meus olhos nele. Na verdade eu nem me havia lembrado do filme, e nem achara tão horrível o parto de Ginevra como o que vira no filme.

"-Não, não foi horrível. Foi….bem, um pouco nojento sim, mas mesmo assim maravilhoso."

"-Pois, mas eu prefiro que a Luna tenha a nossa filha no hospital."

Eu ri, antes de ver a Lovegood aparecer à minha frente, e de ela me abraçar.

"-Estou tão feliz por vocês. Eles são lindos." – E quando olhei para ela vi que ela chorava.

"-Luna, estás bem?" – perguntou Blaise aflito.

"-Apenas….emocionada."

Afinal não foi só Ginevra que teve comportamentos estranhos durante nove meses.

"-Papá!" – chamou Penny chegando ao pé de mim.

"-O que foi princesa?"

"-Quando é que eles vão andar? E falar? E correr? E voar de vassoura?"

"-Hum….daqui a alguns meses. E voar na vassoura, se depender da tua mãe, daqui a muitos anos." – Respondi rindo.

Penny sorriu, e em seguida correu para cima da cama novamente, indo ter com Ginevra. Minha ruiva olhou para mim e sorriu. Acho que nunca vira um sorriso tão feliz nela.  
E naquele momento eu soube. Apesar de os últimos 9 meses terem sido os mais agitados, confusos e estranhos, meses da minha vida, eu sabia que haviam sido os melhores também.

_

* * *

Entrou no quarto vendo Ginevra a arrumar uma camisola azul. Caminhou até ela silenciosamente, e abraçou-a pela cintura._

"_-Draco…pára!" – murmurou ela quando ele começou a depositar beijos no seu pescoço. – "As crianças podem aparecer."_

"_-Achas?"_

_Ela sorriu como resposta, voltando-se para ele beijando-o rapidamente. Em seguida afastou-se de modo a arrumar a cama que estava por fazer._

"_-Vens ajudar-me?"_

"_-Eu? Achas que sim Ginevra? Nós temos elfos por qualquer razão."_

"_-Preguiçoso. Mas ao menos, saíste do escritório, onde tens estado enclausurado nestes últimos dias."_

"_-Mas foi por um bom motivo." – Rebateu ele._

"_-Qual?"_

"_-Este." – Respondeu ele mostrando-lhe o livro que tinha na mão._

"_-Um livro?" – indagou ela descrente._

"_-Não! Um Manual. Na verdade, O Manual de Gravidez, escrito por Draco, aquando da gravidez da sua linda e adorável esposa."_

_Ela abriu a boca levemente, mas nenhum som saiu. Por um lado estava surpresa, por outro descrente. Ele tinha mesmo escrito um manual sobre a sua gravidez? O que poderia conter?  
__Sem pensar duas vezes pegou no livro que ele tinha na mão, e sentou-se em cima da cama que era suposto estar a arrumar._

"_-Descrevi a tua gravidez. Tu sabes, os anos da Penny, os teus ataques de choro e de drama, o Natal, o nascimento dos gémeos."_

"_-A sério?"_

"_-Sim."_

"_-Porquê?" – indagou ela._

"_-Ora porque…."_

_Mas ela nunca chegou a saber qual era a razão porque ele havia escrito o manual, pois um menino de quase dois anos apareceu no quarto, sendo seguido por uma menina que trazia o outro gémeo ao colo._

"_-Penny vais deixá-lo cair." – Disse Ginevra tirando Thomas dos braços da irmã._

"_-Vocês têm que ver o que eles fizeram na sala."_

"_-O que é que eles fizeram na sala?" – perguntou Draco pegando no Derek que se havia agarrado às suas calças._

_A menina sorriu, um sorriso fino que havia aprendido com Draco, um sorriso que era sinónimo de sarilhos._

"_-Destruíram-na."_

_Draco e Ginevra olharam um para o outro e saíram do quarto rapidamente, levando os gémeos ao colo.  
__Naquele momento Draco teve a certeza de uma coisa. Se os 9 meses de gravidez tinha sido complicados, stressantes, e cheios de confusão. Os próximos anos seriam ainda pior.  
__Pois__ Derek Weasley Malfoy, Thomas Weasley Malfoy e Penny Weasley Malfoy, __eram__sinónimo__ de __diabruras_

_Ainda eles não sabiam bem o quanto. Mas descobririam em breve.  
__Muito em breve!_

**Fim**

**N/A: FIM! FIM! FIM! Pois é, acabou. Nesta altura tou feliz, pois foi a primeira vez que descrevi uma gravidez, que escrevi um parto, enfim…mas estou contente com o resultado. O que vocês acharam?**

**Jujuzinha: **Bem, eu acho que te adicionei, por isso se quiseres que eu leia ou assim a tua fic, é na boa. Acho que já te disse isso e tal. Não sou beta mas posso dar dicas e tal, se quiseres. Espero que tenhas deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: meu curso não é assim difícil, muito difícil, só um pouco, mas faz-se bem. Não é como medicina, e tudo o resto ligado a ciências e tal. Ainda bem que o presente de Draco para Ginny foi giro, pois eu também adorei. Harry e Pansy. Pois, eu simpatizo bastante com o casal, neste momento, e nem sei bem porquê. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Liana**: Draco e Hermione? Desculpa mas odeio esse shipper. So escrevo Draco e Ginny como principal e em seguida há os secundários, Blaise e Luna, Ron e Hermione (por vezes Hermione e Harry, mas não mais) e Pansy e Harry. Nada de Draco e Hermione. Draco é com Ginny ou não é. Mas ainda bem que gostas desta fic, isso é muito bom! Jinhos!

**Mel.Bel.Louca**: Bem, se gostavas do Draco até agora, graças a este capitulo ainda ficaste a gostar mais dela, não foi? Espero que sim. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**EuDy**: Sim, a Penny é fofa, não me canso de escrever isso. Saudades da Penny, eu também, mas em breve virá outra fic com outra criança, que também adoro. Também é fofa. Não tanto como a Penny possivelmente, mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Aninhoca**: bem, eu adoro a tua fic. Já sabes isso não é? Onde eu arranjei a Penny. Bem, eu tive a ideia da Penny num filme da Disney, The rescuers (Bernando e Bianca em Português de Portugal), em que a menina do filme é Penny e orfão. E eu amei a menina e então olha, fiz uma fic com uma menina linda e maravilhosa, super fofa, como a Penny da Disney. Bem, um dia (depois de duas fics que tenho para postar) vou postar uma fic, que tem como casal principal Draco e Ginny, mas em seguida Blaise/Luna e Harry/Pansy serão uns secundários muito principais, pois a fic vai ter mesmo 3 shippers. Não só menção aos shippers, vão ter direito a tudo, todos os shippers, com um pouco mais de foco em D/G. espero que esperes até lá, porque acho que vais gostar. Podes mandar reviews inspiradas, grandes….eu não me importo nada. Bjs!

**Ana Beatriz Rabelo**: Bem, actualizei o mais rápido possível, e pronto tá finalizada a fic. O que achaste? Jinhos!

**Lele Potter Black**: o presente de Draco foi perfeito, na verdade ele é perfeito, não achas? Gostaste do final? Bjs!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: bem, obrigada pela boa sorte em relação ao teste, deu resultado sim, tive uma nota boa. Bem, este foi o último capítulo, e eu gosto muito dele, pois quando eu comecei a escrever esta fic a única coisa que sabia era o finalP. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Kika**: Oh! Eu queria tanto mais um programa, mas tudo bem. Agora tens este para comentar (e eu não vou esquecer que tens para comentar, "prometeste" um review bom) e depois mais duas fics (não muito grandes, e se calhar já não lembras, já escrevi há tanto tempo.) a Before,after,forever e a Love and sex. E depois a Sweet Candy (por falar nisso tenho que ver se escrevo um pouco hoje, entre o trabalho de gramática, e ouvir musicas, e ver tv. Enfim). Bem, tou muito feliz com a greve geral, vai dar pa fazer mtas coisas hoje, eu acho. Comenta, e muitos bjs!

**Pois é….acabou….mas eu prometo que muito em breve….talvez para a semana, eu posto uma nova fic. E talvez um dia num futuro talvez não muito próximo, ou talvez sim (se eu tiver ideia) faço uma short de continuação para esta fic. Mas eu não tenho ideia nenhuma gira.  
****Mas o que eu espero é que tenham gostado…..e que comentem…..**

**Muito Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram, e àquelas que leram mas não comentaram……**

**Beijos!  
****REVIEWS!!!!!  
****FUI!!!**

_**Rute Riddle  
**__**30 de Maio de 2007**_


End file.
